


Los Profanadores del Destino

by Hojaverde



Series: Los Profanadores del Destino [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Blood, Canon Related, Confessions, Dark, Drama, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Friendship, Gryffindor, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Houses, Hufflepuff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Ministry of Magic, Misunderstandings, Mystery, Orgasm, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, Romance, Secrets, Sexual Content, Slash, Slytherin, Smut, Tension, Weapons, Wizengamot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hojaverde/pseuds/Hojaverde
Summary: Harry Potter tiene una cicatriz que no todo el mundo puede ver. Draco sí puede y no descansará hasta saber lo que esconde.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helena_Dax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Dax/gifts).



> Este fic nació en el año 2010 como regalo de cumpleaños para Helena Dax. Y, por supuesto, aquí también va dedicado a ella :)
> 
> La historia tiene en cuenta el canon de los 7 libros, incluido el epílogo. Pero no TCC, por la fecha en la que fue publicado.
> 
> Como ahora estoy escribiendo la segunda parte, voy a subir ambas aquí, a ritmo de un capítulo por día hasta llegar al punto en el que se encuentra la historia en este momento.
> 
> Para quienes la descubráis por primera vez o para quienes decidáis releerla, espero que la disfrutéis mucho. 
> 
> Me encantará conocer vuestras impresiones.
> 
> ¡Gracias!

 Era perfecto.

Harry no sabía si era por haberlo deseado durante tanto tiempo o porque a esas alturas ya no estaba pensando con racionalidad, pero en eso de las pollas y los culos tenía un poco de experiencia y, definitivamente, ese polvo era uno de las mejores que había experimentado nunca. Sentía como si el cuerpo en el que se hundía le estuviese atrapando sin remedio, atrayéndole hacia él, dominándolo todo desde su posición pasiva y otorgándole la responsabilidad de darle el placer que merecía. Y Harry, aún no seguro de tenerlo, sólo podía dar más y más, con sus caderas, con el impulso de sus rodillas sobre el colchón, con sus manos afianzadas en los pálidos hombros, con sus labios besando la espalda sudorosa y aquella tentadora nuca. Y en medio de tal paroxismo, todavía lograba oír esa voz jadeante, alevosa, que tenía el poder de manejar su voluntad como si de la mejor imperio se tratase.

— Harry… tócame… Harry…

Y Harry no pudo más que obedecer, deslizando su mano hasta el firme abdomen y luego hasta el punto justo donde aquella voz le quería. El gemido con el que fue recibido bien hubiese valido acatar cien órdenes.

— Merlín… voy a correrme… voy a correrme ya…

— Córrete.

Su voz también debía tener cierto poder, porque casi de inmediato el cuerpo que poseía se tensó y la polla que acariciaba eyaculó en su mano en un orgasmo largo y entrecortado. Harry sintió un punto de orgullo al ver de qué forma el placer arrasaba con su amante, pero fue una visión difícil de mantener. Sólo consiguió dar dos embestidas más antes de correrse también, con los ojos cerrados, los dedos de los pies encogidos y el alma resbalando por la piel desnuda de Draco Malfoy.

Poco después, cuando la sensación de frío les invadió, Harry realizó un hechizo de limpieza y atrajo la sábana para taparles. Para su sorpresa, Draco no renunció al nudo de brazos y piernas que habían acabado siendo después del orgasmo y buscó de nuevo contacto con su cuerpo, metiendo una pierna entre las suyas y haciéndose una almohada con el hueco de su hombro. Harry le rodeó con su brazo, satisfecho. No esperaba un Draco cariñoso después del sexo ni tampoco que hablasen demasiado. Pero él volvió a sorprenderle.

— ¿Todos los aurores follan como tú?

Harry ensanchó la sonrisa.

— ¿Y todos los políticos como tú?

— No soy político, soy diplomático.

— Suena igual para mí. Además, no puedo creer que sea el primer auror con el que te enrollas.

— Ya sabes, intento mantenerme al margen de la ley todo lo que puedo.

— No lo dudo. De todas formas, no pierdas el tiempo, estás con el mejor.

— ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto un modelo de autoestima, Potter?

— Desde que me he ligado al tío más bueno del Ministerio.

_—Touché._ No puedo decir nada contra eso.

Harry no quería que aquello acabase. Hasta el silencio que sobrevino era bueno; cómodo, compartido, relajante. Ni en sus mejores sueños habría pensado que resolver esa tensión sexual que Draco y él habían mantenido durante meses le iba a aportar tanto. Había esperado que el sexo sería bueno, el simple hecho de rozarse en un pasillo o de compartir el ascensor desde el atrio le había causado muchas mañanas un problema entre las piernas. Ni hablar ya de aquellas celebraciones del Ministerio, en las que Draco se desenvolvía como pez en el agua, con su ropa de gala, sus cientos de idiomas en la lengua, y en las que Harry se dedicaba a pronunciar su discurso a la audiencia y a flirtear con él con varios metros y mucho alcohol de por medio. Sin duda, el sexo auguraba fuegos artificiales pero nada había dejado entrever que todo lo demás fuese así de cálido. Harry no quería dormirse, pero era casi imposible no ceder abrazando a Draco y sintiendo el suave jugueteo de esos dedos en sus dedos y esas relajantes caricias en la palma de su mano.

— ¿Quién te hizo ésta?

Había sido apenas un susurro, pero bastó para que Harry abriese los ojos y saliese del primer sueño de la noche, una tienda de equipamiento para quidditch donde Draco era una especie de maniquí viviente e hipnotizante.

— ¿Qué?

— Esta cicatriz, ¿cómo te la hiciste?

Draco señalaba la palma de su mano pero, por más que se esforzaba, Harry no veía nada. Y hasta donde recordaba, no había tenido nunca una cicatriz en esa zona.

— Draco, ¿qué cicatriz?

— ¿Qué cicatriz va a ser? Ésta — con su dedo, Draco trazó una línea desde la base de su pulgar hasta debajo de su dedo anular.

— Pero si ahí no hay nada…

— Vale, Harry. Si no me lo quieres contar, no pasa nada. Vamos a dormir, anda.

Lo que menos deseaba Harry era que Draco pensase que le estaba ocultando algo, pero el sueño le invadía y dormir era algo demasiado tentador para seguir aplazándolo. Además, por mucho que se empeñase, Harry seguía sin ver nada en su mano. Por suerte, Draco no rompió el contacto y pareció quedarse dormido muy poco antes de que lo hiciese él mismo.

Cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Draco ya se había ido. Sin querer plantearse lo que eso significaba, tomó una larga ducha, se vistió con el uniforme de auror y fue a la cocina para prepararse un buen desayuno. Fue entonces cuando la vio, colgando en la puerta de su nevera y sujeta por un imán del Manchester United, la cosa más muggle que con toda probabilidad Draco había tocado en su vida.

_He tenido que irme pronto, tengo una reunión a primera hora. Almuerzo fuera, pero ¿te apetece que cenemos juntos?_

_El tío más bueno del Ministerio._

_PS: Roncas como un Colacuerno Húngaro._

Y Harry esbozó la primera sonrisa de oreja a oreja del día.

 

* * *

 

Draco se apareció en el mismo callejón de los últimos días. Varios magos y brujas lo hicieron al mismo tiempo que él, haciendo que el espacio libre quedase reducido al mínimo. Por suerte, la aparición no permitía que dos magos pudiesen materializarse en el mismo punto, por mucho que hubiesen coincidido al imaginarlo. Draco echó a caminar hacia la calle principal, alisando su túnica y pensando en recordarle al Ministro que el hecho de pasar desapercibidos en medio del Londres muggle no debería incluir tanto hacinamiento y tanta mugre. A pocos pasos se encontró los escalones que conducían, en apariencia, a unos baños públicos. Tomó el pasillo rotulado con la palabra "caballeros", sacó su ficha dorada con las iniciales MDM* y la introdujo en uno de los cubículos del aseo de azulejos negros y blancos. Ahí llegaba, en su opinión, lo más vergonzoso, subirse al retrete y tirar de la cadena para aparecer, al fin, en una chimenea del atrio.

— ¿Cuántos días más, Weasley?

— No lo sé, Embajador. Todas las chimeneas de la segunda planta siguen dando problemas y llevan a quiénes las prueban a los lugares más inesperados.

Percy Weasley le miraba desde la entrada de su despacho como si lo estuviera disfrutando. Como consejero de Shakelbolt era su intermediario directo con el Ministro y hacía gala del mismo rencor que cualquier Weasley que se preciara guardaba a cualquier Malfoy. Nunca se había dirigido a él por su apellido y Draco tenía la sensación de que, cada vez que entraba en su despacho, se encendía tanto de rabia que se ponía más pelirrojo.

— ¿Y por qué no puedo usar una de otra planta?

— Porque eso sería saltarse el protocolo de seguridad. Las chimeneas están habilitadas sólo para un determinado número de personal de cada sección, y no pueden abrirse permisos a otros departamentos. El Departamento de Aurores ha denegado su petición.

_Y cierto auror no tuvo el valor de negarme nada anoche._

Perdiéndose en sus recuerdos nocturnos, Draco escondió su voraz sonrisa debajo de su acostumbrado e irónico labio torcido. Bien mirado, tampoco iba a morirse por aparecerse con el grueso de los funcionarios del Ministerio unos cuantos días más. Y una nueva negativa de la División de Aurores a una de sus peticiones menores, podría darle luego la excusa perfecta para acusarles de atropello cuando una realmente importante recibiese otro no.

— Puede retirarse, Weasley. Debo recibir al Embajador Coreano. Daré aviso al Ministro cuando termine mi reunión, me consta que está muy interesado en conocer los resultados.

Percy hizo un forzado asentimiento con la cabeza y salió de su despacho. Nunca fallaba, no había mejor cosa para que Draco le perdiese de vista que restregarle por las narices la relevancia de su puesto y su trabajo.

 

* * *

 

Harry tenía que reconocer que aún sentía una ligera envidia cuando veía desaparecer a una patrulla de aurores alertada por un altercado. Todo aquel laberinto burocrático que se extendía sobre su mesa en forma de pergaminos y memorandos, no le resultaba ni la décima parte de interesante que un breve intercambio de hechizos corriendo detrás de los malos. Cualquiera diría que ya había tenido cantidad más que suficiente de peligro para colmar cuatro vidas, pero la suya sin él no parecía la misma.

A veces pensaba que el puesto de Jefe de la División de Aurores le había llegado demasiado pronto. Había disfrutado muchísimo más su preparación en la Academia o sus años como novato que su flamante ascenso. Sólo cuando pensaba en James, en Albus y en Lily agradecía no tener que haber puesto su vida en peligro tantas veces como su propia adrenalina le pedía. Además, el puesto le había relegado un poco de la acción pero le había dado voz en el Wizengamot y eso, junto a la agresiva campaña de Hermione por la derogación de las leyes pro-sangre puras, había conseguido que el mundo mágico fuese un poco más democrático dentro de esa oligarquía que cualquier mago con sangre muggle podría achacarle a Shakelbolt.

Por suerte, la población mágica parecía más que contenta con el gobierno que tenía desde la caída de Voldemort. Al menos, los que no estaban en Azkaban o no tenían la marca tenebrosa marcada en el brazo. Incluso Draco, que sí la tenía, se había hecho un hueco en el mismo sistema y participaba de él sin muchos escrúpulos. La marca de Draco… Había sentido cierta incomodidad al desnudarle, temiendo no soportar verla sobre su piel, pero no había sido tan grave. Incluso en cierto momento se había atrevido a rozarla con los labios. Quizá si las cosas seguían bien entre ellos, podrían llegar a bromear sobre el tema o jugar al mortífago que se folla al auror atado a la cama de pies y manos…

El suave golpe en la puerta hizo que Harry diese un respingo en su silla, sacándole de su momento erótico número cinco en lo que iba de día.

— Adelante.

— ¿Te cojo muy ocupado?

Un pelo intensamente azul y una enorme sonrisa se colaron por la rendija de la puerta.

— ¡Teddy! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Harry no podía evitarlo. Su ahijado tenía ya veintidós años, todo un hombretón que le sacaba una cabeza de altura, pero aún así no podía resistirse a darle un abrazo de oso cada vez que volvía a verle. Algo que era muy poco habitual desde que Teddy había decidido recorrer toda Europa como voluntario para erradicar la discriminación hacia ciertas criaturas mágicas. Sus discurso en Alemania sobre la inocencia del licántropo había tenido gran repercusión en las páginas del Profeta y en toda la opinión pública. Andrómeda decía que era un incauto, Victoire un desconsiderado y Harry pensaba que era extraordinario.

— ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

— Hace unas horas. Después de la abuela, eres la primera persona que veo.

— No sé qué pensará Victoire de eso…

El encogimiento de hombros y la expresión despreocupada de Teddy no auguraban nada bueno.

— Haga lo que haga, ella siempre va a quejarse, padrino. Así que he preferido venir a contarte cómo es el calabozo de los aurores rusos.

— ¡Teddy Lupin! No me digas que te han vuelto a detener por escándalo público…

— Sólo era una pequeña manifestación, sin mucho alboroto. Ya sabes, te hechizan con un incarcero, te tienen allí unas horas y, cuando pones cara de arrepentido…

— Estar detenido no es gracioso, Teddy.

— Vamos, padrino… ¡si fue divertido! Vamos a comer juntos y te cuento todos los detalles.

El Jefe de Aurores, muy a su pesar, asintió convencido.

 

* * *

 

Los Tres Dragones era un selecto restaurante del Callejón Diagon donde Draco solía cerrar grandes acuerdos internacionales, o en días libres de agenda invitar a comer a su mejor amigo. Por fortuna, su mejor amigo tenía casi tantos galeones como él y las invitaciones a una mesa privada para dos regada del mejor vino podían ser recíprocas. Ese día en concreto pagaba Blaise.

— Dime qué ocurre, Draco. ¿Corea va a anexionarse a Gran Bretaña y te han nombrado Emperador de las nuevas y prolíficas tierras?

Draco sonrió contra su copa y apuró un nuevo sorbo de su Chateau Laffite. Para eso de los vinos, los muggles sí que tenían manos diestras. Los magos habían alcanzado su techo con la cerveza de mantequilla.

— No, espera. Dumbledore ha venido de ultratumba con una nueva profecía que dice que pronto serás Ministro.

El pequeño trozo de carne que Draco llevaba hacia su boca no consiguió acallar su risa.

— Ésa es buena, Blaise. Alguien debería filtrársela a El Profeta.

— Dime qué te pasa, Draco. Porque desde el día en que nació Scorpius no te había visto tan feliz. Y si me remonto un poco más, creo que tenías nueve años.

— Lo impensable ha sucedido.

Blaise dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor sobre el plato, con el ruido adecuado para sonar sorprendido pero no maleducado.

— ¿Potter?

— ¿Sabes? Algún día acabará enfadándome que me conozcas tan bien.

— Merlín, sabía que algún día acabaría pasando con ese tonteo que os traíais los dos. Pero aún así… ¿Y cómo estuvo?

— Francamente delicioso.

Draco pasó distraído la punta de la lengua por el tenedor, como si estuviese hablando del plato que degustaba y no de follar con otro hombre.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Ahora a repetirlo cuantas veces sea posible.

— Ambicioso como siempre.

— ¿Acaso existe otra forma?

Dos sonrisas y dos copas de vino chocaron en el aire.

 

* * *

 

Para la hora de la cena, Harry no sabía si sería capaz de meter nada en su estómago. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se ponía tan nervioso ante una cita. Era la primera vez que quedaba a solas con Draco. Que la noche anterior hubiesen coincidido en un pub cercano al Ministerio, se hubiesen tomado un par de copas juntos y hubiesen acabado metiéndose mano en el baño de caballeros y pidiendo a gritos una cama, no tenía mucho que ver con sentarse frente a frente en la misma mesa y mantener una conversación como hombres civilizados y, a poder ser, sin erecciones entre ellos.

Una hora más tarde, Harry supo que no tendría que haberse preocupado. La conversación fluía entre ellos de forma natural y relajada. Los temas salían sin ningún esfuerzo más que el de la mera curiosidad por conocer la vida del otro. Draco era divertido, mucho más de lo que había dejado entrever en ese humor suyo que siempre se gastaba. No había escogido un lugar demasiado suntuoso, sino un pequeño restaurante en Hogsmeade con chimenea de leña y ambiente privado. El vino hacía maravillas en el ánimo de Harry y la comida, en su opinión, estaba riquísima. El tonteo que les envolvió cuando llegaron los postres le recorrió la espina dorsal en varios viajes. No tardaron mucho en estar de nuevo en su casa, besándose en el sofá y deshaciéndose de la molesta ropa que se empeñaba en complicarles las cosas.

Ésa vez fue Draco quien estuvo dentro. Lento, torturador, mandón, justo como Harry lo quería. Cuando ambos se corrieron, Harry le rodeó posesivo con brazos y piernas y sólo dejó que se despegara de su cuerpo para ir a buscar un par de cervezas a la nevera. Cuando entró en la habitación, Draco se deshacía con la maña que da la práctica de las chapas, usando el abridor. Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

— ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas del mundo muggle?

— Estuve casado, ¿recuerdas?

— Con una bruja.

— Sí, tenía bastante de eso.

— Quiero decir que no era muggle, Draco.

— Pero sí era mi esposa, la que iba a dar a luz a mi hijo, y yo tenía que ser un buen marido. No por eso dejaron de gustarme las pollas.

— Y déjame adivinar, las buscabas en otros mundos.

— Buena deducción, Potter. Salud.

La cerveza estaba helada y sentó de maravilla a la garganta seca de Harry. Tanto que pareció darle valor para hablar de ciertas cosas.

— Yo también lo hice. Quiero decir, no fui infiel, pero cuando me separé de Ginny… bueno, también busqué otras… cosas.

— ¿Pollas?

— ¿Te gusta la palabra, eh Malfoy?

— Me encanta — lo decía como si de verdad saborease la palabra, u otra cosa, en su boca — Fue una pena no habernos encontrado en alguno de aquellos antros muggles.

— Nos hemos encontrado ahora.

— Sí, lo hemos hecho.

Draco le dio un beso en los labios y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Harry le rodeó de nuevo con el brazo, decidiendo que esa postura era su favorita desde preciso momento. Durante unos instantes sólo se oyó el ruido de la cerveza deslizándose desde las botellas. Hasta que Harry miró la palma de su mano y lo recordó todo.

— Oye, Draco… sobre lo de ayer, lo de la cicatriz, quería decirte que no me gustaría que pienses que…

— Tranquilo, Harry. Yo soy el que debe disculparse. Un pacto de sangre es algo muy privado, y ningún mago debería preguntarle a otro sobre ello. Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo.

— ¿Un pacto de sangre? Yo nunca he hecho un pacto de sangre.

— No necesitas mentirme.

— ¡Draco! ¿Quieres escucharme? Nunca lo he hecho.

Draco se incorporó para mirarle a los ojos y, tras un breve pero intenso análisis, parecía dispuesto a creerle.

— ¿Seguro?

— Claro que sí. La única sangre que vertí en un rito fue la que Voldemort me robó para volver a la vida. Fue en el brazo y no tengo marcas.

— Está bien, te creo.

— Me alegro, porque no te estoy mintiendo. Y te juro que no veo ninguna cicatriz en mi mano, Draco, ninguna.

— Yo sí la veo, Harry, pero no sé. Tal vez porque llevo la marca puedo ver rastros de hechizos de los mortífagos. Si no te duele y nunca la has sentido, no tiene mayor importancia.

— Supongo que no.

— Venga, olvídalo. ¿Podemos probar un poco la caja negra? He visto que tienes una y no sé cómo funciona. Las había en los hoteles a los que iba cuando salía con los muggles. ¿Es verdad que tiene dentro imágenes?

Las orejas de Harry saludaron con alegría a la sonrisa acercándose.

— Se llama televisión, Malfoy. Y voy a enseñarte qué clase de imágenes salen ahora en algunos canales.

 

Continuará…

 

 

*Ministerio de Magia


	2. Chapter 2

 El porno muggle fue una experiencia de lo más interesante, pero ninguno de los dos se olvidó de la conversación que le había precedido. A Harry no le convencía tener algo sobre su piel que no podía ver ni explicar, y Draco no se quedaría tranquilo hasta comprobar que ningún tipo de maldición oscura acabaría con Harry al cumplir cierta edad o después de trescientos trece ciclos lunares. Sin embargo, ambos coincidieron en que no había necesidad de decirse que seguirían investigando en privado. Una vez a solas, Draco recurrió a la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor y Harry a lo más parecido que tenía al alcance, su amiga Hermione.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo hace que no venías por aquí! ¿Te parece bonito?

 — Herm… Cada vez que vengo al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica ya sabes lo que pasa.

 Lo que pasaba cayó como un peso muerto en la mesa de despacho de Hermione. Un fajo de pergaminos que podía contener como mínimo doscientas nuevas instrucciones. En unos años el Wizengamot había derogado y aprobado más leyes que en todo el resto de su historia. La artífice de la mayoría de esas propuestas no pudo evitar sonreír, satisfecha.

 — Ésa es la prueba de lo mucho que trabajamos. Y los aurores son los primeros que tienen que estar informados de las normas y las penas a la que se exponen los que las incumplan. Sobre todo el Jefe de División.

 Harry suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla.

 — Dime que aún tienes aquel giratiempo. Quiero volver a los doce años.

 — Harry, no creo que quieras volver a tus doce años, corrías delante de basiliscos. Al menos estos papeles no tienen colmillos…

 — Yo no apostaría por eso.

Hermione sonrió y se apoyó contra el borde de la mesa. Harry la miró y se contagió de su sonrisa, mientras jugueteaba con un hilo de su túnica, como cada vez que quería hablar y no no encontraba las palabras precisas.

— Te conozco, ¿qué te preocupa? ¿Ginny ha vuelto a darte problemas? Por mucho que se empeñe, el Wizengamot no piensa anular la custodia compartida.

Si había un momento en que Harry no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su amiga, era cuando recordaba toda la labor de concienciación sobre el divorcio que había llevado a cabo en la sociedad mágica. Las bodas y los enlaces mágicos siempre habían conllevado un compromiso ancestral que se suponía irrompible y la palabra divorcio, apenas una década atrás, ni tan siquiera era conocida. Era cierto que los matrimonios se rompían, pero las condiciones de esa ruptura no tenían un cauce legal y la familia más poderosa de las dos en liza era la que solía decidir el destino de los hijos y de los galeones compartidos. Hermione había conseguido en mucho menos tiempo del esperado que el propio Wizengamot se hiciese cargo de los casos de divorcio cuando no existía consenso entre los cónyuges. Poco se imaginaba Harry por aquel entonces que unos años después tendría que acudir a una vista por ese mismo motivo.

— No, no. Ginny ha dejado ese tema ya.

— Mejor. No sé cuántas veces tendré que explicarle que no tiene razón. A veces es realmente testaruda.

O tal vez sí había un momento en que Harry aún pudiese sentirse más orgulloso de Hermione: cuando le mostraba su apoyo enfrentándose incluso a su familia política. Incluído Ron.

_"Señora Weasley, su reunión dará comienzo en veinte minutos"_

La imagen del rostro de la secretaria se desdibujó en el espacio en que había aparecido para dar el aviso.

— ¿Otra nueva ley?

— Un acuerdo internacional para anular fronteras innecesarias; seguramente tengas que asistir a la votación en unos días. Pero dime, aún no me has contado a qué has venido.

— La verdad… quería preguntarte qué sabes sobre los pactos de sangre.

— ¿Pactos de sangre? ¿Es para un caso?

— Algo así, pero aún no puedo contarte nada.

— Bueno, los pactos de sangre han formado parte de la magia desde tiempos de Merlín, aunque es difícil saber cuánto hay de mito y cuánto de verdad sobre el tema. Los jefes de los clanes solían hacerlos para vincular la magia y el destino de sus familias, y más adelante se usaron en acuerdos, como señal de que sus términos nunca iban a ser traicionados. También existen casos de pactos de sangre en enlaces románticos prohibidos por las circunstancias. Sea como sea, crean una unión entre los invocadores sólida e irrefutable.

— ¿Invocadores? ¿Existe una invocación formal?

— Claro que existe. No estamos hablando de dos amigos muggles que se cortan en la palma de la mano y juntan sus heridas. Hay fórmulas mágicas muy específicas para cada acuerdo.

— ¿Entonces lo de la mano es una invención muggle?

— No, eso es veraz. En algunas regiones húngaras se han constatado pactos de sangre entre más de dos miembros de los clanes. En ese caso, la sangre se vierte en un cáliz y todos beben de él. Pero en Europa occidental todo apunta a que el pacto se formaliza con un corte en la mano izquierda.

Harry miró instintivamente hacia la palma de su mano. Hermione aprovechó el momento y trazó sobre ella la cicatriz que habría dejado un pacto de sangre. Podría ser idéntica a la que había descrito Draco, con la diferencia de que él había asegurado verla en su mano derecha.

— ¿Siempre en la izquierda? ¿No podría ser aquí, en la derecha?

Hermione miró su palma y negó con la cabeza.

— No, siempre la izquierda. La mano derecha es la mano bélica, la que maneja la varita, la que actúa, la izquierda es la más cercana al corazón, un símbolo de paz y unión. Como ves, no tuvieron muy en cuenta a los zurdos.

— ¿Y siempre debe ser voluntario?

— Siempre. Con invocadores obligados el pacto no tendría efecto. Incluso si no lo deseasen de verdad, podría estropearse.

— Vaya… ¿cómo sabes tantas cosas?

— Se llama leer, Harry. Un día te enseño, si quieres.

— Muy graciosa.

_"Señora Weasley, el señor Malfoy le aguarda en la sala de reuniones"_

Harry no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa al escuchar el nombre que acababa de decir la holografía de la secretaria.

— ¿Malfoy?

— Sí, acordamos que nos veríamos para concretar los últimos puntos del texto.

— No sabía que te ayudaba.

— Algunas veces. Es un acuerdo internacional, y nadie conoce mejor que él a los representantes extranjeros. Por no hablar de que es un gran intérprete, maneja varios idiomas. ¿Quién diría que podía ser tan inteligente?

— Más de una vez te disputó el primer puesto en Hogwarts…

— Harry Potter, ¿no se supone que eres mi amigo?

— No te enfades, tú siempre le acababas ganando. Te llevas bien con él, ¿entonces?

— Digamos que desde que no me llama sangre sucia podemos tener conversaciones civilizadas.

— La verdad es que ha cambiado mucho.

— Todos lo hemos hecho, Harry.

Harry no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Su vida había vuelto a dar un giro enorme hacía apenas unos días y, en ese mismo instante, supo que quería compartirlo. ¿Qué sentido tenía callarse? Era feliz con la nueva situación y Hermione ya le había demostrado muchas veces tener comprensión a raudales.

— Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde, ¿me contarás ese caso del pacto de sangre cuando puedas hacerlo?

 Pero quizá habría mejores momentos para sincerarse.

— Claro que sí. Y muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

—  Espero que te haya servido, Harry.

 — Sin duda.

 Harry cogió el fajo de pergaminos, dio un beso en la mejilla de su amiga y se dirigió a su oficina. Al menos, ya sabía una cosa más. Hermione tampoco podía ver esa supuesta cicatriz que sólo Draco veía.

 

* * *

 

 

Granger podía llegar a ser extenuante. Sólo ella podía creer que la región de Moravia aceptaría de buen grado abrir sus fronteras al mundo mágico germano. Draco no sabía cuánto tiempo había invertido en explicarle la cuestión arancelaria y el sistema de mercado, y aún así "doña ley rápida" seguía insistiendo en el avance político que ese acuerdo significaría. Política… Hasta donde él sabía no era más que una buena dosis de hipocresía sazonada con mentiras que disfrazaba temas mucho más mundanos, como la prevaricación y el nepotismo. Él mismo era una prueba viviente de lo que decía.

El puesto de Embajador se le había servido en bandeja porque ése trabajo era el que hacía día a día al frente de los negocios familiares. Poco le había importado al Ministerio la marca en su brazo o su oscuro pasado en las filas mortífagas. Pesaban mucho más sus contactos en el extranjero y su habilidad para la negociación sin necesidad de la intervención de terceros, como intérpretes, abogados o economistas. Y eso mismo sucedía en todos los gobiernos mágicos. El Embajador siempre era el mago con mayor riqueza e influencia internacional, por lo que Draco, cuando tomó cargo en el Ministerio, ya los conocía a todos. Y bien sabía Merlín que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Pero por esa jornada ya había trabajado demasiado. Aprovechando que Harry tenía guardia hasta bien entrada la noche, Draco decidió irse a casa y terminar de examinar las dos últimas estanterías de la biblioteca que podrían guardar información comprometida, si uno sabía bien dónde encontrarla.

Lucius siempre le había dicho que un mago que no conocía la magia oscura no era un mago por completo, y Draco estaba de acuerdo. Era peligrosa y destructiva, si no eras precavido podía absorberte con una fuerza incontestable, pero en su lado salvaje e indomable también podía ser útil y, en cuanto a códigos, claves y secretos concernía, era insuperable. Por eso los aurores, en su concienzuda revisión de Malfoy Manor tras la guerra, se habían pasado varios días leyendo aburridos tomos de pociones, hechizos, árboles genealógicos y heráldica, sin saber que debajo de sus narices descansaban conjuros y maldiciones penados por más de siete leyes distintas. Unos que sólo el dueño o su heredero legítimo podrían haber visto.

El grueso tomo de hechizos de levitación hizo lo propio hasta posarse en la mesa, dejando una pequeña nube de polvo a su alrededor. Draco sacó de una caja labrada su varita no registrada, apoyó la mano en la portada y recitó el conjuro de liberación. Una luz verde rodeó cada uno de sus dedos, dio la vuelta a su muñeca y traspasó la palma hasta las hojas del libro, revelando la verdad en su interior. Fue rápido, aunque la mano escocía un poco. Rara vez la magia oscura actuaba sin causar dolor. Pero ahí estaban, las últimas maldiciones que podían estar afectando a Harry.

Dos horas más tarde, ninguna parecía posible. La respuesta no se encontraba en los libros de Malfoy Manor y Draco ya sabía cuál era el siguiente sitio al que tendría que ir. Pero no esa noche. Esa noche ya tenía planes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Draco abrió los ojos al sentir la claridad del día y, en cuanto se ubicó en el tiempo y el espacio, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: se le había dormido el brazo derecho y no tenía que ir a trabajar porque era domingo. Estaba perdido en cualquiera de los dos casos. Harry había atrapado su brazo y dormía como una piedra sin intención alguna de liberarlo. Y él no tenía ninguna reunión a primera hora para salir de la cama y volver a dejarle solo. Sintió un ligero temor al darse cuenta de que su rutina de coqueteo ministerial, cenas, sexo y huidas al romper el día iba a verse invadida por un matiz nuevo, la convivencia intermitente con momentos de legañas, puerta abierta del cuarto de baño y manos en la comida del otro, preparando un desayuno para dos que acabaría manchando la cama.

No es que Draco no quisiera esas cosas. Estaba cansado de rollos fugaces con muggles con los que nunca podría ser Embajador del Ministerio de Magia, o con magos que nunca veían el Draco más allá del Malfoy. Pero alguna vez que había atisbado de lejos la posibilidad de que las cosas pudiesen ser algo más, había salido corriendo, auto—proporcionándose mil excusas para no dar el paso. Empezaba a sentir curiosidad sobre qué razones se daría esa vez para abandonar el barco, uno que navegaba mucho más firme y seguro de lo que cualquiera podría suponer tratándose del barco de Harry y Draco.

 — Piensas demasiado.

 Sorprendido, Draco abandonó su mirada perdida en el techo y se volvió de repente hacia Harry, quien le observaba sonriente después de su susurro de voz ronca y perezosa. Ahí estaban las legañas, y el rugido de tripas que anunciaba un desayuno, y probablemente las ganas de ir al baño. De lo que no había rastro era de aquel impulso de huir tan suyo.

 — Hola.

 — Hola… Sé que ahora mismo estás muy ocupado planeando cómo conquistar el mundo, pero… tengo un problemilla por aquí abajo — Para acentuar sus palabras, Harry pegó de forma nada inocente su erección contra su muslo.

 — ¿Es un problema grande?

 — Júzgalo tú mismo, pero yo creo que es enorme.

 — Vanidoso.

 La risa mañanera de Harry actuó en sus sentidos como el mejor excitante. Eso y los besos que empezaba a regalarle a su cuello. Sin apenas darse cuenta, Draco ya tenía a Harry enredado por todas partes de su cuerpo e, incapaz de seguir dándole vueltas a nada, se dedicó a disfrutarle.

 

* * *

 

 

 — Me encantan los domingos.

Draco miró por encima de El Profeta a Harry, que se estiraba a la mesa como un gato, más despeinado de lo habitual, con las gafas torcidas y sonriendo como un adolescente, mientras le quitaba el envoltorio a otra magdalena. Sonrió con discreción a la sección de Economía, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago. Quizá no debería haber tomado esos sospechosos cereales muggles de Potter…

— ¿Qué haces hoy? ¿Tienes planes?

— Nada especial.

— Yo suelo comer con Andrómeda los domingos. Además, hoy también está Teddy. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Draco tuvo la sensación de que el bateador que se deslizaba por la foto de la sección de Deportes, paraba el vuelo y se le quedaba mirando boquiabierto. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no quedarse igual y mirar a Harry sin mostrar el desconcierto que le bullía dentro.

— Harry… no puedo presentarme en una casa a la que no he sido invitado.

— Draco, Andrómeda es tu tía. Y además, soy yo el que te invito. Seguro que no le importa.

— Aunque sea mi tía, nunca nos hemos hablado. No sería una situación cómoda. Pero podemos vernos cuando acabes.

Harry abrió la boca dispuesto a rebatir, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Revolvió su café un poco más y asintió, pareciendo comprender que, para algunas cosas, aún no había llegado el momento.

— Está bien. Nos vemos por la noche.

En vez del alivio que esperaba, Draco sintió una leve punzada de pena al ver que Harry ya no parecía tan contento. De repente, supo que tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo. Todo lo que se le ocurrió fue estirar la mano por encima de la mesa y acariciar la de Harry.

— De todas formas, gracias por invitarme.

La mano aferró su mano.

— No hay de qué, Draco. Puedes venir cuando quieras.

Y el desayuno volvió a ser sonriente.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry salió de la chimenea y evitó caer al suelo con algunos pasos vacilantes. Era increíble que ya cumplidos los cuarenta siguiese teniendo problemas con las salidas de la red flú, pero a veces aún le costaba verse digno en sus llegadas. Por suerte, no había nadie esperándole. Se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y se dirigió a la cocina, el penetrante olor a pastel de manzana no podría haberle llevado a otro sitio. Sin embargo, la acalorada discusión que escuchó al aproximarse a la puerta hizo que sus pasos se detuvieran.

— ¡Es increíble! ¿Crees que ésa es una excusa para romperle el corazón a alguien?

— No es una excusa, ¡es la verdad! No tenemos nada en común, abuela. Quizá lo tuvimos en Hogwarts, pero ya no. Ella quiere casarse y tener familia y yo…

— Y tú andas a lo loco por todo el mundo ganándote noches en prisión. ¿Crees que eso es mejor? Eres un irresponsable.

— ¿Luchar por la igualdad es una irresponsabilidad? Pues no dejaré de hacerlo. Tengo veintidós años y soy aún muy joven para ponerme a jugar a las casitas.

— ¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Es formar una familia!

— ¡Pero yo ya no la quiero! Seguro que en un par de años estaríamos divorciándonos.

— Divorcios… ¿en qué vamos a convertir este mundo? Mira a tu padrino, ¿crees que ahora es más feliz?

— No lo sé, pero sí sé que con Ginny no lo era. Igual que yo no lo seré con Victoire.

— Eso no puedes saberlo. Y si Harry hubiese intentado…

Suficiente. Harry había tenido esa conversación un par de veces con Andrómeda y había sido tan devastadora que no se sentía con fuerzas para afrontarla una vez más. Quería a esa mujer con locura, pero no podía evitar que su edad y su educación tradicional la limitasen a la hora de aceptar ciertas cosas. Mucho menos todos los cambios que había asumido el mundo mágico desde el final de la guerra. Harry se preguntaba a menudo cómo Teddy había salido tan revolucionario bajo la tutela de su abuela, pero recordando a Nymphadora sólo podía deducir que era cosa de la genética. Como el pelo naranja intenso que lucía Teddy en ese momento, síntoma claro de su enfado.

— Buenos días. ¿Interrumpo algo? 

Como buena Black, Andrómeda cambió el ceño fruncido por una sonrisa y se acercó para abrazarle.

— Harry, querido. No, no, pasa. La comida ya está casi lista.

Pero a Teddy la sangre Black debía haberle llegado en bajas cantidades.

— He dejado a Victoire porque ya no la quiero. La abuela se empeña en que tengamos una preciosa familia... ah, y que nunca me divorcie. Pero creo que voy a seguir jugando por el mundo a conseguir derechos para gente como mi padre. Y deberías alejarte de mí, Harry. Parece ser que eres un mal ejemplo.

— ¡Teddy! Yo no he dicho eso.

Las mejillas de Andrómeda rivalizaron en color con el pelo de Teddy. Harry sintió una mezcla de tristeza por ella y orgullo por Teddy que le hacía sentirse tan en desequilibrio como su salida de la chimenea.

— ¿Por qué no nos calmamos y nos sentamos a comer?

— Hoy no voy a quedarme. Me pasaré a verte antes de irme a Irlanda, Harry.

— De acuerdo.

— Ted…

— Hasta luego, abuela.

Costó el primer plato y parte del segundo que Andrómeda saliese de su silencio. Harry supuso que al final había hablado porque no quería ser desagradable con su invitado.

— Harry, yo no quise decir que…

— Lo sé, Andrómeda. No tienes que disculparte.

— Este niño acabará con mi salud. ¿Cómo puede ser tan rebelde? A veces creo que no lo he educado bien.

— Lo has hecho estupendamente, Andrómeda. Pero no puedes evitar lo imposible. Teddy es igual que su madre.

— Lo sé, Harry, lo sé. Por eso no quiero que acabe como ella.

Aquellas palabras lo decían todo y Harry no encontró mejor respuesta que darle a Andrómeda un abrazo.

 

* * *

 

 

Tres meses después del fin de la guerra, el Callejón Knockturn había sido arrasado por los aurores. Todos los artefactos peligrosos acabaron destruidos o almacenados en el Ministerio en las salas a cargo de los Inefables, y las tiendas fueron demolidas hasta hacerse añicos. En su lugar, se había abierto una nueva calle en el Callejón Diagon, llena de sombreros, lechuzas y pociones para el cuidado del cabello. Shakelbolt se había cubierto de gloria el día de la inauguración, _el fin de la oscuridad es definitivo_ , pero sólo seis meses más tarde Draco había recibido aquella extraña la invitación, con una dirección y una contraseña de entrada. El Callejón Knockturn había vuelto, esa vez en el extremo opuesto del luminoso Callejón Diagon.

 _Hierba mala nunca muere_ , decían los muggles. Y no tenían ni idea de hasta qué punto tenían razón. Ocupado en labrarse un buen nombre en la sociedad mágica, Draco nunca lo había visitado. Pero ahora ya era un hombre respetado y podía correr un ligero riesgo tratando de que nadie llegara a descubrirle. Era consciente de que podía ser una trampa, pero sería precavido. Lo que significaba varios hechizos glamour, su varita ilegal en el bolsillo y una capa oscura y amplia.

Ir al Callejón Diagon en una tarde de domingo era una auténtica locura, pero a Draco le sirvió para mezclarse entre la gente y pasar más desapercibido. Siguió las instrucciones memorizadas en su mente, pasó por delante de Gambol y Japes, la contigua tienda de ropa de segunda mano y la reconstruida Ollivander's. Cuando el Callejón llegaba a su fin y sólo se veía el muro, Draco buscó en el lado izquierdo y encontró una pequeña tienda de baratijas, sin cartel y sin puerta; sólo había una ventana que chirrió al abrirse cuando le sintió acercarse.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea?

Draco no atisbaba nada entre las sombras pero, por el momento, todos los pasos a seguir eran correctos. Pensó que una vez allí no perdía nada por intentarlo.

— He dejado un reloj a reparar.

— ¿Cuándo se paró?

— El tres de mayo de mil novecientos noventa y ocho.

— ¿Tiene el resguardo?

Draco sacó la invitación y la mostró sin soltarla.

— Ya veo, es un reloj muy antiguo.

— Herencia familiar.

— Veré qué puedo hacer.

La ventana volvió a chirriar en la tranquila tarde y, por un momento, nada más sucedió. Hasta que en uno de los laterales, una puerta comenzó a materializarse. Sólo que no era una puerta, era un portal y Draco no vaciló en dar dos pasos para atravesarlo. Lo que encontró al otro lado fue un enorme salón circular con paredes verticales tan altas que, en un determinado punto, se perdían de vista en la oscuridad. Varias escaleras de caracol daban acceso a las partes altas, todo un escaparate de mobiliario, artefactos y criaturas oscuras que lo convertían en una especie de museo mortífago. Y cómo no, ese museo sólo podía administrarlo una persona: el señor Borgin se acercaba hacia él más encorvado y siniestro que nunca, con el orgulloso brillo del superviviente en los ojos.

— No sabe cuánto he anhelado este momento, señor Malfoy. La espera ha sido larga, pero no dudaba que algún día vendría.

— Si le soy sincero, no tenía intención de visitarle, pero necesito una información que no logro encontrar por cauces convencionales.

— ¿Ni siquiera los cauces convencionales de un Embajador?

— Ni siquiera ésos.

— Cuénteme, entonces.

— Necesito libros que hablen de maldiciones que dejen cicatrices invisibles para su poseedor.

— Oh, libros… Se nota que hasta hoy no nos ha visitado.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

— Los libros no corrieron tanta suerte como el resto de nuestras posesiones. Arden fácil e inspiran más miedo que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿No tiene libros?

— No, lo lamento. Ni un solo.

— ¿Y usted no sabe nada sobre el tema?

— No he sido nunca un gran lector, señor Malfoy, pero sí tengo una memoria muy buena. Estoy convencido de que su padre ha tenido acceso a esos libros en algún momento.

— Mi padre no vive aquí. Y ya he consultado su biblioteca.

— No digo que aún los tenga, sino que los ha leído en algún momento. Su padre era un ávido lector, ¿no es cierto?

Aquellos ojos brillaban cada vez más, al mismo tiempo que una de las escaleras comenzaba a moverse hacia una pared, en clara búsqueda de algo en concreto.

— ¿Qué trata de decirme, señor Borgin?

Los dientes desiguales y amarillentos de Borgin aparecieron entre sus labios.

— Creo que es hora de que recoja su reloj averiado, señor Malfoy.

La escalera tocó suelo y un objeto oscuro voló hasta las manos de Draco. Era un pensadero.

 

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

 

Harry vivía en el mundo muggle. Tras abandonar la casa que compartía con Ginny y sus hijos, había pasado dos días en Grimmauld Place antes de darse cuenta de que entre aquellas paredes acabaría volviéndose loco. Demasiados recuerdos, dolor y guerra teñían las que ya no eran unas paredes tan oscuras, pero sí todavía guardianas de ausencias. Al tercer día, Harry recogió sus cosas y se fue a casa de Andrómeda, al cuarto visitó una inmobiliaria muggle y una semana después dormía ya en su apartamento en una calle paralela a la ruidosa y agitada Charing Cross.

Apenas necesitaba la magia, once años con sus tíos le habían facilitado todos las armas necesarias para sobrevivir sin varita, pero sí había sellado con ella los muros de su nuevo hogar para permitir la aparición directa a su interior y las visitas de gente no necesariamente familiarizada con el transporte público o los interfonos. Tampoco podía negar que de vez en cuando utilizaba algún hechizo menor imposible de captar por los muggles. Sin embargo, no había mañana en que no saliese por la puerta de su casa, se confundiese como un muggle más de Londres y caminase hasta el Caldero Chorreante para tomar la red flú hasta la chimenea de su despacho. Eso hasta que a su vida había llegado Draco, acortándole el tiempo y cambiándole las ganas, y haciendo que la puntualidad del Jefe de Aurores flaquease.

Aquella mañana apenas le había tiempo a abrocharse el último botón de la túnica cuando la señal de alarma inundó la oficina como un lamento ensordecedor. La reacción de sus hombres fue inmediata. Harry abrió la puerta y observó cómo un grupo de seis aurores se preparaba para salir, mientras otros dos desplegaban mapas sobre la mesa de reuniones y el resto buscaba información sobre los posibles sospechosos. Contagiado por la determinación que invadía a todos, Harry se acercó al grupo que esperaba las coordenadas precisas para desaparecerse.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — les preguntó.

— Un atraco violento, señor.

— Informe completo, Williamson.

— Dos o tres asaltantes, cinco rehenes, tres adultos y dos niños. Hay dos personas heridas, no nos han precisado quiénes son. Esperamos coordenadas para intentar un rescate.

— Sois pocos, formad dos grupos de seis.

— A la orden, señor. Me comunicaré cuando esté arreglado.

— No hará falta. Voy con vosotros.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Aquella zona de corredores y galerías de piedra en los sótanos de Malfoy Manor era el extremo opuesto a la luminosidad y fineza del mármol blanco que cubría el resto de la casa. Hacía frío allí y Blaise se frotó los brazos mientras avanzaba algo encogido tras los pasos de Draco. Lo había hecho tantas veces antes… Perdiéndose en los recuerdos, se permitió una pequeña risa que resonó en el eco del corredor.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos escapábamos por aquí para que no fueras a las clases que te había impuesto tu padre?

Draco se giró para mirarle y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, consiguiendo relajar al fin un poco la tensión de su rostro.

— Sí.

— Un día hasta nos perdimos.

— No me lo recuerdes, armamos una buena.

— Tu madre quería llamar a los aurores, tu padre estaba al borde del infarto y mi padre quería tirar abajo la mansión para encontrarme.

— Tardaste meses en volver a visitarme.

— Y tú meses en ir a Hogsmeade.

— Parece que fue hace milenios…

Y parecía que Draco llevaba milenios vivo cuando hablaba con ese tono tan cansado. Aparecía pocas veces en su voz, pero cuando lo hacía era demoledor. Blaise se acercó a él y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

— No somos tan viejos, Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué querías enseñarme?

— Ya hemos llegado.

Draco sacó de su túnica un manojo de llaves enormes y brillantes, con formas de lo más barrocas, y dirigió una hacia la piedra como si estuviese viendo una cerradura. En realidad, así era. Blaise no se sorprendió lo más mínimo cuando la llave tocó la superficie rocosa y ésta se desvaneció en el aire, dándoles paso a un cuarto sobrio y angosto, sin luz en su interior. El lumos de Draco sólo le constató lo que sospechaba, era una celda de las que había usado Voldemort en los últimos meses de la guerra mientras había ocupado la mansión. El ambiente era tan opresivo allí dentro que Blaise intentó bromear para aligerarlo un poco.

— Draco, deberías haberme preguntado. Yo nunca he tenido remilgos en dejar que me aten, pero una celda… ¿no crees que es ir demasiado lejos?

Sin embargo, Draco no se relajó en esa ocasión. Probablemente, ni siquiera le había escuchado. Con la mirada fija en un punto de la pared murmuraba un hechizo y Blaise observó cómo de la piedra salía un objeto pétreo también, pero mucho más trabajado. Su incredulidad no permitió que lo reconociese hasta que Draco lo puso en sus manos.

— Es imposible. Por Morgana, ¿cómo…?

— Mi padre no lo destruyó ni se lo llevó con él a Francia como creíamos. Los aurores siguen vigilándole y debió pensar que no era seguro arriesgarse.

— ¿Y dónde estaba entonces?

— En manos del señor Borgin.

— ¿Has ido al Callejón? Dijiste que nunca lo visitarías.

— Tenía mis motivos.

— ¿Para no ir entonces o para haber ido ahora?

— Para ambas cosas.

Blaise frunció el ceño y le pasó de nuevo el pensadero a Draco, que lo colocó sobre la mesa desvencijada que constituía el único mobiliario de la habitación. Creía saber a qué motivos se estaba refiriendo Draco, pero no estaba seguro de querer oírlos. Aún así, no iba a callarse.

— Cuéntamelos.

— Harry tiene una cicatriz…

Blaise, que no se había equivocado, chasqueó la lengua y no esperó a recibir toda la explicación.

— ¡Potter, cómo no! Draco, me parece muy bien que estés con él y que intentes ser feliz, pero la guerra ha terminado. Decías que sólo te importaba el futuro, ¿y ahora el héroe vuelve a meterte en el pasado? Es su problema si él no lo ha superado.

Draco le miró comprensivo y luego negó con la cabeza. Estaba tranquilo y eso aún exasperaba más a Blaise, que empezaba a sentir una rabia incontenible en la garganta.

— ¿Crees que alguno de nosotros lo ha superado de verdad? ¿Quieres escucharlo o no?

Blaise se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

— Habla.

— Harry tiene una cicatriz en su mano derecha, una que él no puede ver. Los mortífagos usaban maldiciones que dejaban esas marcas invisibles en sus víctimas. Maldiciones lentas de las que ellos no eran conscientes y que acaban matándoles horas, días o meses más tarde. He consultado todos los libros de la Mansión y no hay nada que hable sobre ello. Pensaba que tal vez en el Callejón encontraría información, pero me he topado con esto.

— La llave para leer los secretos más oscuros de tu padre. Esos que nunca quisiste saber.

— Y no quiero. Pero… ¿y si ahí dentro está lo que busco?

El miedo que le producía a Draco sólo mirar al pensadero era palpable. El no saber qué le podía mostrar o la incertidumbre de si aún podría seguir mirando a su padre con admiración o sin vergüenza después de espiar sus recuerdos. Blaise se dio cuenta entonces de que Draco no le estaba anunciando que lo haría, o ya lo habría hecho, sino pidiéndole apoyo y consejo. El empujón que necesitaba para decidirse. Y si algo era Blaise era ser amigo de sus amigos.

— Es un paso difícil, pero pareces convencido de que vale la pena. Sólo hazlo cuando estés realmente preparado. Potter por ahora está bien, seguro que puedes esperar un poco. Y estaré aquí si no quieres hacerlo solo.

En la mirada de agradecimiento de Draco, leyó que había dado lo correcto.

 

* * *

 

 

La casa de los Cornfoot , como todas las mansiones de familias antiguas, estaba llena de protecciones y barreras legales, y no tan legales, que los asaltantes creían haber podido controlar sin conseguirlo. Cuando Harry y su escuadrón llegaron al lugar indicado, se encontraron con que la mansión estaba sellada por completo y que los ladrones pretendían salir de ella amenazando con matar a los dos niños que tenían en su poder si no se les permitía la huida. Harry intentó forzar las barreras desde fuera, pero parecían infranqueables a cualquier tipo de hechizo.

— ¿Por qué no baja las barreras y les deja marchar? Tienen a sus hijos — preguntó uno de los aurores.

— Probablemente porque sea uno de los heridos y su heredero es menor de edad, la casa no responde ante él.

Harry había contestado a la pregunta mientras escrutaba los planos de aquella zona, las posibles escapatorias, el riesgo de que alguno de los habitantes muriese ante la intervención de sus hombres y las corrientes de magia que detectaba en el aire. Tenía que forzarse para estar concentrado y no dejarse llevar por la emoción de la adrenalina disparándose en su interior. Sólo ahora, al sentirla de nuevo, sabía cuánto la había echado de menos.

— Jefe, informan desde central que el herido es el padre. Está inconsciente.

— Lo imaginaba. Pero si algo me dice la experiencia es que ninguna casa se sella por completo. Quiero a dos hombres rodeando el perímetro y comprobando alteraciones en la magia. Y quiero comunicación con los asaltantes. Salvar a esos dos niños es nuestra prioridad, ¿entendido?

— Sí, jefe.

Veinte minutos más tarde, los asaltantes se negaban a entablar ningún diálogo y Harry ya había descubierto la rendija por la que entrar a la mansión. Ningún mago se arriesgaba a sellar una casa a su existencia y condenar a toda su familia en el caso de que aquélla ardiera o se inundase sólo porque él no estuviese consciente. Siempre había un hueco, casi imposible de descubrir para alguien ajeno a la familia, pero que le daba alguna probabilidad a alguien con un olfato instintivo para las artes oscuras. Y Harry siempre había tenido ese don.

— Voy a entrar. Wurst, Gawain, conmigo. No dará tiempo a que pasemos más. Al resto os quiero en guardia frente a la casa. Trataremos de reducirles, pero si alguno escapa quiero que no tenga ninguna posibilidad. Y repito, nuestra prioridad son los niños.

Crumb, uno de los aurores novatos, observaba todo como si en realidad no estuviese viviéndolo. Había entrado en la División de Aurores sólo hacía unos meses y aquélla era la primera vez que compartía una misión con Harry Potter. Cuando le había conocido creyó que alguien le había echado mucha imaginación a la historia. Su jefe podría haber matado al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, pero parecía un mago de lo más normal, afianzado tras su robusta mesa de despacho y esa sonrisa afable en la cara con la que le dio la bienvenida al cuerpo. Nada en él denotaba fuerza o poder. Sólo esa cicatriz en la frente recuerdo de toda una leyenda del mundo mágico. Pero ahora Crumb estaba viendo otra cosa.

Estaba seguro de que el mago que abría una barrera mágica inquebrantable y se adentraba en la mansión con pasos firmes podría haber derrotado a todo lo que se le pusiera por delante. Y también estaba claro que sus compañeros hubiesen seguido a Potter a donde les mandase, con una fe absoluta en sus órdenes. Él mismo se había colocado frente a la mansión, varita en mano y alerta, con tensión en cada músculo de su cuerpo, convencido de que esos niños iban a salvarse. Y ésa era la fuerza real de Potter.

La explosión en el interior de la casa hizo dar un respingo a Crumb, pero no tuvo tiempo a poner en duda sus convicciones. Wurst salía de la casa con una niña en brazos y Gawain no tardó en aparecer detrás de él, haciendo lo mismo con su hermano. Sin embargo, no pudieron avanzar mucho más cuando una barrera se alzó entre ellos y el resto de aurores y los hechizos comenzaron a rodearles. Wurst fue rápido en alzar un escudo protector y Gawain dejó a su cargo a los dos niños, mientras trataba de romper la barrera desde dentro mientras algunos de los aurores que les esperaban empezaban a hacerlo desde fuera.

— ¡Williamson, Crumb! Abrid un portal a San Mungo. En cuanto salgan de ahí, nos llevamos a los heridos.

Mientras obedecía la orden, Williamson no podía apartar la vista de la puerta de entrada. Wurst a duras penas podía seguir manteniendo el escudo y Gawain no conseguía romper la barrera. Los hechizos eran demasiados para provenir sólo de tres varitas, aunque poco a poco iban menguando.

— ¡A la derecha! ¡Id a la derecha! Haced una fractura y ayudad ahí dentro, ¡por Merlín!

De repente, todo fue muy rápido. Potter apareció de espaldas, protegiendo a una mujer anciana y bloqueando una gran parte de los hechizos, Gawain consiguió dar con una mínima abertura en la barrera que sus compañeros aprovecharon para sacar a los dos niños justo antes de que cayese el escudo y también Wurst al suelo, herido. Y Williamson ya no pudo seguir mirando. Aunque se moría por saber cómo acabaría aquello, los niños ya estaban ahí y tenía que llevarlos a hospital como le habían ordenado. No llegaban a los diez años y estaban muy asustados, así que junto a Crumb se dispuso a sacarlos de allí al momento. Unas horas después, cuando sus propios compañeros le informaron, le costó creer que Potter se hubiese entregado por los niños y que luego hubiese conseguido defenderse y rescatar también a los tres adultos. Pero aún había algo más increíble, que lo hubiese hecho sin varita.

 

* * *

 

 

— ¿Otra vez suya?

Harry dejó de mover la varita entre sus dedos al verse sorprendido por la entrada de Gawain en su despacho.

— Sí, eso parece.

— Perdone si interrumpo, la puerta estaba abierta. Venía a entregarle el informe.

— ¿Cómo están todos?

— El padre ya está consciente y la madre tiene unas heridas leves. A la abuela le han dado una poción tranquilizante, no podía controlar sus nervios.

— ¿Y los niños?

— Ni un rasguño. Están asustados, pero se les pasará con el tiempo.

— ¿Wurst?

— Fuera de peligro.

— Me alegro. ¿Los detenidos?

— Todos identificados. Dos de ellos tuvieron negocios de mercado negro en el Callejón Knockturn y los otros cuatro no llegan a los treinta años. No cabe duda de que su móvil era el robo.

— Buen trabajo, Gawain.

— Gracias, señor. ¿No debería ir a San Mungo?

— No estoy herido.

— ¿Ni siquiera en su mano? Bloquear un solo hechizo sin varita es una locura.

Harry miró su mano, algo dolorida por el esfuerzo pero sin ninguna marca a la vista. Había sido necesario entregar su varita para convencer a los atacantes de que el cambio era real, pero después de bloquear un par de ataques, la había vuelto a recuperar con un accio. No habría podido aguantar ni un segundo más sin ella, pero había bastado. Complacido con su buena suerte, extendió la palma a Gawain.

— Nada.

— Pues tiene suerte de no haber conseguido otra cicatriz como ésa. Las varitas existen por algo, jefe Potter.

— ¿Ves la cicatriz?

— ¿Cómo no iba a verla? Tan clara como la de su frente, señor.

Honestamente, Harry no sabía qué decir. Estaba seguro de que había abierto los ojos como platos. Pero Gawain debió achacar su extraño comportamiento al cansancio, uno que él también debía sentir en cada parte de su cuerpo.

— Me retiro ya, si es posible. Ya llega el turno de noche.

Harry ni siquiera había sido consciente de que el día había pasado. Quizá porque había estado metido de lleno en la acción, o porque no había estado esperando todo el día la hora de encontrarse con Draco. Sabía que se iba a pasar la noche entre trasladores internacionales, ultimando las negociaciones de cara a la votación de la ley de Hermione al día siguiente. Él mismo tendría que asistir como miembro del Wizengamot y emitir su voto. Lo mejor era que se fuera a casa a dormir y se olvidase del insignificante detalle de que Gawain pudiese ver una cicatriz que hasta el momento sólo había visto Draco. Sólo que no era tan insignificante.

— ¿Señor?

— Sí, disculpa. Puedes irte ya. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, jefe.

 

* * *

 

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt entró en la sala bajo la atenta mirada del Winzegamot al completo. Harry ocupaba su sitio sintiéndose tan extraño como siempre. Aunque varios miembros del tribunal habían dejado su sitio a magos y brujas de menor edad, seguía siendo el más joven y, a la vez, el que poseía el voto con más peso y la capacidad para inclinar la balanza a un lado o a otro. La reseña de El Profeta sobre todas las votaciones del Winzengamot se reducía habitualmente a votos a favor, votos en contra y el voto de Harry Potter. El problema para él surgía cuando no votaba con la convicción de que algo era o no era bueno, y ese día era de ésos. Harry había visto los informes de Hermione, pero también las objeciones de los embajadores extranjeros y las anotaciones de Draco. Por primera vez se presentaba a una reunión sin saber en qué sentido votaría y ese hecho no dejaba de ponerle nervioso. Además, el tema de la cicatriz no le había abandonado en ningún momento. ¿Por qué Gawain? ¿Por qué Draco? ¿Quién más podría verla? ¿Qué es lo que era?

Todas estas emociones se redujeron sólo a una cuando entraron en la sala los embajadores, encabezados por Draco. Él también era de los más jóvenes, aunque caminaba con el aplomo y la seguridad del más veterano. Un hombre con rasgos hindúes y otro aún más pálido y rubio que él escuchaban con atención sus palabras mientras caminaban hacia sus asientos. Antes de que Draco ocupase el suyo, siguió con la mirada las gradas del tribunal hasta encontrarse con la de Harry. Y Harry no necesitó un saludo ni una sonrisa para entender el mensaje. Él mismo había sentido esas tremendas ganas de tocarle en cuanto lo había visto.

— Señores, procedemos a activar el hechizo de traducción. Le rogamos silencio. Da comienzo la sesión. — anunció Kingsley.

Harry sonrió orgulloso ante la exposición de la ley de Hermione. Había sido firme y convincente, y había salido airosa de todas las preguntas que le habían formulado. Harry empezaba a pensar que su voto sería afirmativo, pero llegaba el turno de las objeciones. Gracias a la magia, todos los presentes pudieron atender a las diversas intervenciones de los embajadores. Eso, hasta que llegó el verdadero debate y el hechizo no fue capaz de cambiar a tiempo el idioma en una discusión frenética a cuatro bandas. Los miembros del Tribunal empezaron a removerse en sus asientos, incapaces de comprender nada, mientras Shacklebolt rogaba silencio sin que llegaran a hacerle caso. Para sorpresa de todos, Draco se puso de pie pidiendo silencio con gestos y palabras tan incomprensibles como las del hechizo.

— Señor Ministro, le ruego me permita exponer al Wizengamot lo que los embajadores están diciendo. Ellos mismos podrán corroborar si me atengo a sus palabras — dijo en inglés.

Lo que podría parecer una irreverencia a los sectores más conservadores del tribunal, fue para la mayoría un alivio auditivo. Y para Harry, un auténtico terremoto interior.

— Finite. Adelante, señor Malfoy.

Draco empezó a hablar y ganó la atención de la audiencia de inmediato. Los embajadores asentían cada vez que hacía alguna concesión a sus idiomas y él traducía sus respuestas con fluidez y claridad. Una gran mayoría del Wizengamot asentía en claro acuerdo. Harry no estaba seguro de poder conectar su cerebro con el resto de su cuerpo. Trataba de no sonreír con un estúpido en medio de tanta gente y, a la vez, estaba seguro de que cualquiera que le viese notaría lo que estaba sintiendo. No se trataba sólo del principio de erección que ocultaba su túnica, sino del orgullo que se le había instalado en el pecho y esa sensación de ingravidez en su estómago que le hacía cerrar los ojos, para volver a abrirlos de inmediato, no fuese a ser que justo entonces Draco le estuviese mirando. Harry pensó que si aquello era volverse loco por alguien, ya podía ir reservando plaza en el manicomio.

Cuando Draco propuso aceptar la ley de Hermione añadiéndole ciertas restricciones que habían consensuado los embajadores, todos parecieron encontrar el término medio que buscaban. El Profeta ya podía tener su reseña: votos a favor: "72" , votos en contra "0", voto de Harry Potter: "sí, sí, sí, por favor".

 

* * *

 

 

El embajador rumano estrechó su mano y abandonó su despacho mediante la recién reparada red flú. Por fortuna, ya era el último. Draco se dejó caer en su sillón y suspiró, masajeándose las sienes. Había sido una auténtica locura tomar el mando de la situación y manejar en el medio de los frágiles hilos de la política sus relaciones comerciales y las de todos sus socios internacionales. Pero, al parecer, lo había conseguido. Granger tampoco podía quejarse. Los puntos importantes de su ley estaban aprobados, cuando había estado a punto de ver derogado el texto entero. Iba a ser un caramelo muy dulce recibir sus felicitaciones.

— Embajador, el señor Potter desea verle.

Harry…

— Hazle pasar, gracias.

Antes de pronunciar el gracias, la puerta ya se estaba abriendo, dando paso a un Harry de lo más sonriente. A Draco no le pasó desapercibido el hechizo con el que bloqueó la puerta al cerrarla.

— Enhorabuena, embajador. Ha sido todo un éxito diplomático.

— Gracias, Jefe Potter.

Ambos se miraron saboreando el primer momento a solas. Draco sabía que Harry se estaba conteniendo. Él sentía las mismas ganas de acercarse, pero en una competición de disimulo él era el claro ganador. Sólo tenía que ser paciente. Efectivamente, Harry se mordió el labio, caminó hasta la mesa y pasó el dedo por la superficie de madera, lento y provocador.

— Está limpia, Potter. Se encargan de eso cada mañana.

— Ya lo veo. Me preguntaba si hay algo de lo que no se hayan encargado esta mañana…

Draco alzó la ceja y sonrió.

— ¿Estás tratando de seducirme?

— ¿Sabes qué te digo? ¡A la mierda la seducción!

Impulsivo y arrollador, Harry se sentó sobre las piernas de Draco, empujándose contra él y devorando su boca con todas las ganas acumuladas.

— Quería hacer esto… desde que empezaste a hablar raro… ahí dentro…

— ¿Raro? Mmmm…

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sólo una cariñosa mordida en el cuello le impidió reír.

— Me vuelves loco… — Harry tironeó de su túnica, buscando piel más allá de su cuello. Al sentir las manos de Draco en sus nalgas, se empujó contra su pelvis y los dos sintieron el mismo aguijonazo de placer trepándoles por la espalda.

— Merlín, Harry…

— Sácanos de aquí… ahora…

— ¿Tu casa o la mía?

— Donde quieras.

Draco ni siquiera pensó en el paso que estaba a punto de dar. Se concentró en la aparición conjunta y de pronto se vio apresado contra la pared de uno de los salones de Malfoy Manor. Tampoco podía analizarlo demasiado, Harry lo arrasaba todo con sus besos y sus manos exigentes, llevándole a un punto de excitación difícil de contener. Pero Draco no iba a ceder el control tan fácil, quería oírle gemir y alucinar como lo estaba haciendo él. Con un movimiento brusco invirtió las posiciones y se escurrió por el pecho de Harry hasta arrodillarse a sus pies. Casi al momento, tenía su húmeda erección entre los labios.

— Dios, Draco… ¡Draco!

Eso estaba mejor. Tenía ganas de estar abajo, pero antes quería dejar claro que de pasivo tenía muy poco. De repente, Harry tiró un poco fuerte de su pelo, pero a Draco no le importaba cierta rudeza en algunos momentos. Lo que sí podía importarle era el repentino silencio o que la polla que iba a follarle no estuviese tan contenta de conocerle.

— ¿Harry?

Y, desde luego, lo que sí le importaba y mucho era la expresión de auténtico horror que mostraba el rostro de Harry . Draco se giró para ver qué podía haber a sus espaldas, pero no había nada. Se puso en pie y cogió sus manos, empezando a preocuparse en serio.

— Harry… ¿Estás bien?

— Yo… no…

— Ey, ¿qué sucede?

— Dios, Draco…

— Harry, por favor, ¿qué pasa?

— Es… Lo siento, es la casa.

La poca excitación que quedaba en el cuerpo de Draco se evaporó por completo. Sintió vagamente cómo Harry le abrazaba y se obligó a corresponderle el gesto. Antes de que oyese la dolorosa petición de sus labios, Draco cerró los ojos y les desapareció. Al piso muggle de Harry.

 

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

 

El torbellino de la aparición dejó a Harry más mareado que nunca. Con cierta torpeza se acercó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer en él, asegurándose con la mirada que Draco no fuera a desaparecerse otra vez. Por si acaso, también recurrió a las palabras.

— Por favor, no te vayas.

Draco dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y se sentó también en el sofá, a una inhabitual distancia. Harry no lograba percibir si estaba enfadado o simplemente sorprendido.

— Perdóname, yo no quería…

— Supongo que no querías, Harry. No hace falta que te disculpes.

— No sé qué me ha pasado.

— ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

No iba a ser una conversación fácil. Sobre todo si seguía escuchando los quejidos de Hermione bajo la tortura de Bellatrix, los gritos desesperados de Ron, las voces apagadas de Luna o el señor Ollivander, el último suspiro de Dobby… Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar que había algo raro en todo aquello; había estado en sitios mucho más cercanos a la guerra que Malfoy Manor, cuando las heridas aún estaban abiertas, y sólo había sentido incomodidad y unas ligeras ganas de salir corriendo. No ese miedo visceral con poder para dejarle paralizado.

— Nadie sale intacto de una guerra, Harry.

— Lo sé, por eso la evito cuanto puedo.

— Y yo, pero no puedes evitar que los recuerdos vuelvan a veces.

— Por eso no soportaba estar en Grimmauld Place. No sé cómo puedes tú…

— ¿Vivir en Malfoy Manor? Porque es mi hogar, Harry. No una serie de recuerdos amargos que me aterrorizan por las noches.

— No quise decir eso.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, sólo una leve claridad se filtraba por la persiana entreabierta. Las franjas de luz se dibujaban sobre el perfil de Draco, que miraba fijamente a un punto indefinido de la pared. El silencio que les rodeaba empezaba a volverse opresivo, cuando Draco lo rompió con una voz llena de nostalgia.

— Nací allí, como todos los herederos Malfoy. Crecí rodeado de todo y de todos, y fui muy feliz. En sus jardines se casaron mis padres y también se celebró mi enlace. No fue nada especial para mí, pero me ha dado lo más grande que tengo. Scorpius nació en la misma habitación que yo y a él le encanta la mansión. ¿Lo entiendes? Unos meses de ocupación mortífaga no pueden anular todos los años de felicidad que he pasado en mi hogar.

— Yo… entiendo.

— Sé que para ti puede ser duro volver a Malfoy Manor, pero ni siquiera pensé que esto podría ocurrir.

El tono de su voz y su postura se estaban ablandando y Harry decidió aventurar una mano a través del sofá y tomar la de Draco.

— Ninguno de los dos estaba pensando, Draco.

— No, supongo que no.

Ante la ligera sonrisa de Draco, Harry no dudó más y se acercó hasta apoyarse contra su cuerpo y darle un beso en el hombro.

— ¿Por qué no volvemos a ese punto de no pensar?

— Otro día, Harry. Creo que hoy será mejor que me vaya a casa.

— Draco…

— De verdad, te prometo que no pasa nada.

Para corroborar sus palabras, Draco volvió su rostro y le besó de esa forma lánguida y sinuosa que siempre dejaba a Harry queriendo más. Y éste supo enseguida que no le dejaría marchar.

— Quédate.

— Harry...

— No voy a dejar que te vayas.

— Pero…

— Shhh…

El momento del calentón del Ministerio había pasado, sustituido por algo muy distinto. La guerra era algo que siempre estaría en sus vidas, en la silla vacía de Fred, en las reuniones de amigos slytherin sin Crabbe, en la nostalgia de Teddy al hablar de sus padres o en todas las fobias y traumas que había creado en todos ellos, imborrables como la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo de Draco. Harry sabía que si le dejaba marcharse, Draco se encerraría en sí mismo y reviviría todos los momentos que había logrado enviar al olvido. Lo sabía porque a él le ocurriría lo mismo. A base de besos y caricias trató de convencerle y de no perder todo lo bueno que hasta entonces habían conseguido. Era muy pronto para que aquello que había entre ellos se estropease.

Por suerte, Draco iba cediendo ante su determinación. La túnica que se había paseado por la tribuna del Wizengamot con aplomo y cierta arrogancia cayó al suelo y recibió, sólo unos segundos más tarde, al uniforme de auror y a sus gafas. Metido entre las piernas de Draco, Harry besó cada porción de piel pálida, salpicada por las franjas naranjas de las farolas, usando la lengua o los dientes según el punto que tocase. Empezaba a conocer cuáles eran las zonas propicias para enloquecer a Draco y sus gemidos no tardaron en llenar la habitación, sobre todo cuando Harry lamió su glande a la vez que acariciaba sus testículos y la zona del perineo. En el sudor de la piel, en el aire exhalado por los labios, en cada caricia resbalando por sus cuerpos, la guerra se alejaba paso a paso.

— Fóllame — pidió Draco.

No era romántico en las formas, en cómo tiraba de su pelo o levantaba las caderas buscando más y más de su boca, pero cuando Harry levantó la mirada vio pura necesidad en sus ojos, y no sólo la necesidad que imprime el deseo. Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella vez significaba otra cosa. Por eso cuando cogió su varita, susurró el hechizo lubricante y se adentró poco a poco en su cuerpo, no dejó ni un solo momento de mirarle. En cuanto estuvo dentro por completo, besó sus labios y se quedó así, inmóvil, mirándole con una intensidad que él mismo sentía correspondida en la mirada que sabía gris, pero era casi negra en la oscuridad de la noche.

— Vamos, hazlo, vamos…

— Lo haré, Draco.

Y lo hizo. Intenso, profundo y mucho más lento de lo que su deseo le demandaba. Draco se amoldó a su ritmo, rodeándole con sus piernas, agarrando sus hombros y manteniéndole la mirada con fiereza. Ni siquiera cuando bajó la mano para acariciarse, rompió el contacto visual. Sólo el primer roce a su próstata le hizo cerrar apenas dos segundos los ojos.

— Merlín, Harry… No pares…

— No… pienso…

La placa que Harry llevaba al cuello, identificativa y obligatoria para todos los aurores, golpeaba con ritmo en la barbilla de Draco, hasta que éste la atrajo con su lengua y la tomó entre sus dientes, empujándose aún más contra las embestidas que recibía. El tiempo de la lentitud había terminado. Ambos aceleraron sus movimientos, apretaron sus agarres sobre el otro y gimieron más alto. El orgasmo les sacudió casi a la vez como un relámpago y no impidió que siguieran moviéndose un poco más, cada vez más despacio, de forma más errática, en busca de las últimas ráfagas de placer y los últimos besos, hasta caer en el sofá desmadejados.

Harry, que no se hubiese movido por mucho que las costuras del sofá se le estuviesen clavando en el costado, hundió la nariz en el cuello de Draco e inspiró, satisfecho. No hacía mucho que había descubierto ese aroma, pero estaba seguro de que no quería perderlo.

— Quédate conmigo, Draco — las palabras habían salido solas, apenas un susurro que no sabía si Draco había escuchado. Y decían mucho más que un _quédate en este sofá incómodo, hasta que nos entre el frío_. Cuando ya pensaba que no obtendría respuesta, Draco besó su frente y acarició su espalda con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

— Vale.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando Draco volvió a Malfoy Manor ya amanecía. Había dejado a Harry profundamente dormido y en su lado de la cama una nota, anunciándole que tenía un viaje imprevisto al extranjero y que volvería al final del día. Esperaba que aquella mentira sumase en la columna de las piadosas, porque si había un motivo para hacer lo que iba a hacer no era otro que el propio Harry. Draco no era idiota, sabía que cada vez que se volvía a acostar con él las cosas se volvían más complicadas. No era nada que no esperase de un gryffindor, siempre tan impetuosos, tan repentinos en sus sentimientos y tan raudos en hacer de sus amantes una pareja. Pero sí era algo que no esperaba de sí mismo.

Al principio había sido un juego coquetear con el héroe, luego había pasado a ser todo un reto de seducción, y una vez conseguido, algo a lo que ya no podía decir no. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, veía futuro para una de sus relaciones, siempre y cuando el destino y la maldita guerra no volviese a interponerse en su vida. Para asegurarse de que eso no ocurriera tenía que saber qué era aquella cicatriz y si, de alguna manera, tenía que ver con Lucius. Prefería pensar que no era así, porque elegir entre Harry y su padre no era algo a lo que quisiera enfrentarse.

Mientras se daba una ducha para sacudirse el sueño, Draco recordó una a una las palabras de su madre el día que Lucius fue enviado a Azkaban para cumplir una condena de quince años.

_"Los aurores lo registrarán todo, pero tu padre ya se ha encargado de eso. Cuando recuperemos la paz en casa, tú serás el nuevo señor de Malfoy Manor, y habrá ciertas zonas y secretos a los que sólo tú podrás acceder"_

Draco recordaba que, al principio, se había negado a asumir más responsabilidades. Estaba convencido de que su padre regresaría mucho antes de lo previsto y tomaría su lugar, dándole a él la comodidad del heredero. Pero Narcissa había sido tajante y la primera carta de su padre desde la cárcel lo había sido aún más.

_"Draco Lucius Malfoy, no te he educado para nada. Tú serás el señor de Malfoy Manor desde hoy, la casa necesita quién la gobierne y tú ya eres un hombre. No me decepciones"._

Y Draco sabía muy bien que si un boggart quisiera destrozarle, lo único que tendría que hacer era mostrarle a su padre decepcionado.

Su unión con la casa se había hecho al día siguiente mediante un rito modesto, con Narcissa y Blaise como testigos. Ligado a ella, Draco no se había sentido distinto, pero sí con el poder de manejar toda la magia que perteneciese a la tierra a su alrededor. Poco tiempo después se había enterado de la llave de sangre.

Draco recorrió el mismo corredor al que había llevado a Blaise apenas unos días antes. El pensadero seguía en la celda. Draco lo levitó delante de él y se encaminó hacia un muro de piedra que bloqueaba una intersección de dos galerías oscuras. Una vez allí, sacó la daga que llevaba prendida en el cinturón y apoyando la mano en la roca se hizo un pequeño corte en el antebrazo izquierdo.

— Detego tegendo, detego tegendo, detego tegendo… (1)

La sangre que caía al suelo se alineó en dos canales invisibles y se juntó en el punto central del muro, alcanzando una luminosidad sobrenatural. La piedra comenzó a estremecerse.

— Detego tegengo, detego tegendo…

Absorbiendo la sangre a sus pies, la pared se llenó de esa luminosidad y comenzó a abrirse a la mitad, cual dos hojas de una puerta.

— Detego tegendo, lucem spero. (2)

La luz inundó el corredor y sanó el corte del brazo de Draco en cuanto hizo contacto con su piel. Allí, delante de él, se encontraba una estancia que nunca se había atrevido a abrir. Los aurores habían pecado de ingenuos otra vez. Si de Voldemort hubiese dependido registrar casas de magos, habría desangrado a cada señor por todos los muros de su propiedad hasta encontrar algo así. Por fortuna, Voldemort nunca había sentido curiosidad por los recuerdos de Lucius y su secreto estaba aún a salvo.

Después de comprobar que el conjuro estuviese bien hecho, Draco se adentró en la roca abierta y, en cuanto la traspasó, ésta se cerró a sus espaldas. Frente a él se encontraba la mesa con el espacio vacío destinado al pensadero y justo a su lado una columna de viales custodios. Tomando aire, pensó que no tenía ningún sentido retrasar algo que acabaría haciendo. Colocó el pensadero en su lugar, vertió dos gotas de sangre en su interior y vio cómo se llenaba de la sustancia precisa para disolver el recuerdo. Casi al azar, eligió uno de los viales y lo vertió en lo que ya se había convertido en el espejo de todos sus miedos.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry había esperado despertar junto a Draco y se sintió un tanto solo con su nota de papel en las manos. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo a pensar en ello cuando Ron, aprovechando que era sábado, se pasó por su casa para desayunar juntos en el Callejón Diagon, antes de tener que abrir la tienda con George. El café de El Caldero Chorreante era aún peor que los cafés muggles de las máquinas automáticas, pero Harry no tenía queja alguna de la bollería. Ron, como siempre, adoraba todo lo que fuese comida.

— Tío, deberíais haber votado la ley por completo. Herm se ha pasado toda la noche revisando textos y jurisprudencia. Y no me preguntes cómo he aprendido esa palabra, a fuerza de oírlas se me meten en la cabeza.

Harry sonrió y dio un nuevo sorbo al agua turbia y amarga de su taza.

— Tendría que estar contenta, si no llega a ser por Draco los embajadores la habrían echado abajo.

— ¿Malfoy? Bah… El mundo mágico debe estar en declive cuando el hurón se lleva la portada y tú sales en páginas interiores después de un rescate antológico.

— No fue para tanto.

— No seas modesto.

— ¿Harry Potter?

Harry se giró hacia esa voz. Un niño de pocos años le miraba como si estuviese viendo al mismo Merlín, con un cromo arrugado entre las manos. Su padre no parecía menos emocionado y le daba empujoncitos a su particular emisario para que no fuese tímido.

— Sí, soy yo. ¿Y tú eres…?

— Tommy. Quería… yo quería…

— A mi hijo le encantaría que le firmase el cromo — intervino el padre.

— No hay problema.

Harry firmó el cromo que le tendía el niño y se lo devolvió con una mueca cariñosa, que le sacó los colores.

— ¡Gracias, señor Potter!

— No hay de qué.

Ron, que observaba todo con una sonrisa divertida, alzó la ceja en cuanto padre e hijo se marcharon y Harry le miró.

— ¿Qué decías sobre no ser para tanto?

— Ron, yo sólo he hecho mi trabajo.

— Y yo hago el mío, pero aunque tengo cromo en las ranas de chocolate nadie me pide que se lo firme. Tú salvas vidas a diario, Harry. Es normal que la gente te admire.

— Anda, déjalo.

Ron se encogió de hombros y le dio otro mordisco a su pastel de malvavisco. Harry echó un vistazo disimulado a la portada de El Profeta y difícilmente pudo contener la sonrisa al ver la foto de Draco en movimiento, atendiendo a los periodistas a la salida del Wizengamot. Incluso Ron se hubiese dado cuenta de la cara que tenía si el suceso de Malfoy Manor no le hubiese vuelto a la cabeza justo en ese momento.

— Oye, Ron… ¿Hay algún sitio al que no hayas podido volver después de la guerra? Ya sabes, por los recuerdos.

— ¿Un sitio? Pues la verdad es que creo que no. Eso sí, tío, no creo que vuelva a acampar en mi vida.

— Creo que yo tampoco. ¿Y Hermione?

— Si le pasa, no me ha contado nada. Aunque imagino que George no volvería a pisar Hogwarts sin pasarlo mal. Ya le costó lo suyo volver a la tienda. Todos nos acordamos de Fred, pero él muchísimo más.

En la repentina expresión sombría de Ron también se veían las heridas de la guerra. Estaba claro que todos arrastraban sus cargas desde antes de cumplir los veinte y simplemente habían aprendido a convivir con ellas. Lo que menos quería Harry era romper un equilibrio tan difícilmente ganado y se obligó a cambiar de tema.

— ¿Habéis recibido esas calabazas explosivas que tanto quería Albus?

— Hace unos días, te he guardado una caja. Puedes decirle que es cosa de su tío Ron, así podrás poner cara larga y decir que no te gusta que tenga de esas cosas.

Harry rio, disfrutando la vuelta a la normalidad.

— Hecho.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Un rato más tarde, ya en la tienda, Harry peleaba en vano con George para pagarle la compra. Sortilegios Weasley seguía siendo un éxito y la gente no paraba de entrar desde que Ron abría sus puertas. Un pelo familiar asomó entre las pociones de amor y los caramelos vomitivos.

— ¡Padrino!

— ¡Hola, Teddy! — Harry abrazó a su ahijado. No podía explicarlo, pero ver a Teddy siempre le hacía volver a sentirse adolescente — No sabía que estabas en Inglaterra.

— Hemos hecho una parada de dos días, antes de salir hacia Albania.

George empezó a meter en dos bolsas todo lo que Teddy había levitado hasta el mostrador.

— ¡Menuda compra! ¿Planeas poner tu propia tienda? — le preguntó.

— Vamos a visitar a niños infectados por mordidas de hombre lobo. Seguro que les hace ilusión algún regalo.

Harry apreció el gesto de dolor que Teddy intentó disimular al buscar los galeones en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Déjame ver esa mano.

— Vamos, padrino, no es nada.

— Déjamela ver.

Teddy suspiró y le enseñó la mano, amoratada y despellejada en los nudillos.

— ¿Te has peleado?

— Sólo un poco.

— ¿Un poco? Deja que la cure.

— No. Verla me recuerda que siempre habrá gente intolerante y que, a veces, hay que defenderse.

— Merlín, Teddy, un día acabarás con tu abuela.

— No si tú no se lo dices.

— Pues acabarás conmigo.

— Tú no me das pena.

Harry negó con la cabeza, divertido. Teddy era su debilidad, lo quisiera o no. Viendo su mano herida, se acordó rápidamente de la supuesta cicatriz que tenía en la suya y decidió probar suerte.

— Chicos, ¿vosotros veis algo en mi mano? Una cicatriz, ¿tal vez?

Los tres miraron su palma y afirmaron no ver nada, algo desconcertados por la pregunta. Pero Teddy reaccionó enseguida, dándole una palmadita condescendiente en la cabeza.

— Por mucho que quieras quitarme el protagonismo hoy el herido soy yo, padrino.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eran libros.

Lucius no había dejado recuerdos de su vida, ni de su familia, ni de su experiencia como mortífago en los viales, sino fragmentos de libros que había memorizado y que ahora se mostraban como páginas en medio de aquella neblina artificiosa. Draco se encontró leyendo verdaderas monstruosidades hechas maldición, conjuros de lo más inverosímiles y decenas de fórmulas de pociones destructivas. Ahora entendía las palabras del señor Borgin. _Su padre era un ávido lector_ , había dicho. Draco descubría con cada recuerdo que más que ávido era macabro, y esperaba que no hubiese puesto en práctica nada de aquel escalofriante arsenal mortífero. Algo que, a ser sinceros, dudaba.

Por suerte, también había fragmentos de historia de linajes de sangre puras y de genealogía sólo escondidas por ser una selección de familias con clara conexión mortífaga. Estaba claro que Lucius había hecho bien su papel de detective sirviendo al Señor Oscuro, lo que también le habría valido a nivel personal para conocer a amigos y enemigos en terrenos resbaladizos. Pero lo que no había era nada, absolutamente nada, que hablase de pactos de sangre o de maldiciones que dejasen cicatrices invisibles. Los recuerdos se acababan, pero Draco no encontraba la respuesta que estaba buscando.

Hasta que llegó aquel vial. Era distinto al resto, más trabajado y viejo que cualquiera de los anteriores. Tenía una grieta en uno de los laterales que parecía sellada con magia y no brillaba tanto en el conjunto de estantes dorados que conformaban los demás. En cuanto lo tocó, Draco supo que aquel recuerdo sería diferente. No pudo evitar el temblor en sus manos cuando vertió el contenido en el pensadero y tomó aire antes de adentrarse en las imágenes. Porque no había páginas ni libros esa vez, era un recuerdo real.

Draco se agazapó detrás de un árbol de aquel bosque en el que había aparecido. Sabía que no podían verle, pero no se sentía capaz de hacer otra cosa. Todo aquello era demasiado simbólico, demasiado ritual como para cometer el error de interrumpirlo. Un hombre encapuchado de gran corpulencia le pedía juramento de lealtad y fidelidad a otro que se arrodillaba frente a él y accedía a su petición jurando sobre la varita en sus manos. Un hombre que era tan rubio como lo era Lucius o el propio Draco.

— ¿Juras servir a tu misión con la vida?

— Lo juro.

— Así sea, entonces. Aquí te encomiendo, Profanador, tu arma de destino.

El hombre rubio tomó con sumo cuidado y reverencia el arma que el encapuchado le tendía. Draco la consiguió ver cuando el pensadero ya le expulsaba del recuerdo y la imagen le dejó perplejo.

Era el bastón de su padre.

 

Continuará…

 

(1) Descubro cubriendo.

(2) La luz espero.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Los archivos de la División de Aurores ocupaban una larga sala adyacente al Cuartel General. Al contrario que éste, abarrotado de fotos de los magos más buscados, carteles de equipos de Quidditch y artículos de El Profeta, el espacio que contenía los expedientes e informes clasificados era sobrio y se conservaba libre de influencias exteriores. Uric Maeve, un auror retirado debido a una lesión en su pierna derecha, era quien controlaba el acceso a la sala de archivos y quien entregaba al solicitante los pergaminos que necesitaba. Excepto si era el propio Jefe de División el que se personaba delante de su pequeña mesa, pidiéndole libre acceso a la información.

Harry estaba resuelto a descubrir qué ocurría con esa cicatriz en su mano. Desde que la sombra de Voldemort había desaparecido de su vida era un hombre acostumbrado a tener las cosas bajo control. Si bien aún seguía costándole un poco dominar sus emociones, en su trabajo y ante cualquier tipo de peligro que acechara al mundo mágico o a los suyos no se permitía el más mínimo descuido. Saber que algo como un pacto de sangre había sucedido sin su consentimiento no era algo que pudiese pasar por alto, por muy incongruente que fuese la idea según lo que le había comentado Hermione. Así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue revisar los expedientes de casos que tuviesen la más mínima relación con el tema.

Por suerte, la oficina estaba tranquila. A lo largo del día, sólo se habían notificado un par de incidentes que habían sido resueltos por los aurores enviados a la zona. Harry se pudo permitir pasar varias horas revisando pergaminos que no consiguieron descubrirle nada nuevo. Fue entonces cuando decidió apostar más alto examinando los expedientes de los criminales de guerra. Uric no tardó ni dos minutos en aparecerse a su lado después de que Harry retirase el primero de ellos.

— Lo siento, jefe. Es una sección de alta seguridad, tenía que asegurarme de que seguía siento usted.

— Toda precaución es buena, Maeve. Pero no hay nadie más.

— Bien. Le dejo entonces.

En la cara del archivero se notaba cierta preocupación que no pasó desapercibida para Harry. Probablemente hacía mucho tiempo que nadie tocaba esos archivos. La mayoría de los rollos de pergamino estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de polvo que no existía en los demás. Harry sabía que la necesidad de revolver cosas de un pasado tan negro no podía ser tomado como algo halagüeño. Por lógica, abrir esos archivos le hubiesen supuesto también a él una caída al pozo de los recuerdos que no quería visitar, pero estaba tan concentrado en encontrar alguna evidencia cercana al pacto de sangre que ni siquiera se sintió afectado al ver nombres como Lestrange, McNair o Greyback. Sólo se detuvo ante uno, Lucius Malfoy.

Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que traería encontrar algo sospechoso en el expediente de Lucius, sospechoso más allá de las múltiples acciones incriminatorias por las que había pasado doce años en Azkabán. Si Lucius estaba metido en ese asunto, Harry sabía que no tendría piedad aplicando la ley contra él y que correría el riesgo de perder a Draco en el proceso. Pero ni siquiera eso podía detenerle ya. Él también tenía hijos y no pensaba permitir que algún truco de última hora de Voldemort y los suyos les amargase el futuro. Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, anuló el lazo mágico que unía los pergaminos y se perdió en la vida penal de Lucius Malfoy. Casi una hora después, llegaba al final.

 _Juicio_ _, 7 de julio de 1998. Veredicto: Culpable. Condena: 15 años de prisión en Azkabán._

_8 de julio de 2011, Puesta en libertad anticipada por buena conducta y complicaciones de salud._

_Actualidad: Residencia habitual en Bretaña, junto a su esposa Narcissa Black._

_Ninguna actividad punible constatada hasta la fecha._

Harry enrolló el pergamino y lo devolvió a su sitio. Ahí se acababan sus esperanzas de descubrir algo útil en los archivos del Cuartel General. Pero eso no cambió que su suspiro estuviese teñido de alivio.

 

* * *

 

 

El bastón de su padre. Draco no podía alejar su imagen de su mente, mientras esperaba para tomar el traslador internacional que le llevaría a Francia. Lo había visto tantas veces en sus manos y parecía ser tan preciado para Lucius que él había deseado crecer tan sólo por ser digno de llevarlo. Recordaba que cuando era pequeño solía extender su mano hacia la empuñadura de cabeza de serpiente que siempre le llamaba la atención por su brillo. Unos años más tarde, había descubierto que su padre llevaba su varita oculta en el otro extremo del bastón, y éste le pareció un arma sofisticada y preciosa. Cuando Lucius fue condenado a Azkaban, Draco había recogido el bastón como seña de su identidad y se había negado a usarlo, sabiendo que sólo podría sentirse tranquilo hasta poder devolvérselo a su legítimo dueño. Eso fue lo que hizo en cuanto Lucius salió de prisión, con la absoluta convicción de que era lo correcto, como si sólo entonces, con él entre las manos, su padre volviese a ser su padre de nuevo.

Y visto lo visto en aquel recuerdo, eso no estaba nada lejos de la realidad.

La Central de Traslados Internacionales francesa tenía una de las mejores conexiones a la red flú del mundo. En cuanto Draco tocó suelo francés y comprobaron su permiso, no tardó ni dos minutos en poder meterse en una chimenea y aún menos en llegar al salón de invitados de la mansión en la que vivían ahora sus padres. Pero el récord de rapidez lo tenía su madre, que ya estaba abrazándole antes de que pudiese siquiera quitarse el polvo del viaje de la capa.

— Draco, hijo, qué alegría verte.

— Hola, madre.

Narcissa olía a flores, un aroma que Draco atesoraba desde niño. Como siempre que la abrazaba, hundió el rostro en la melena que ya empezaba a mostrar alguna hebra plateada y se impregnó de su olor, intentando llenar el almacén sensorial de sus recuerdos.

— Quítate la capa y vamos al comedor. La comida está lista.

— ¿Y padre?

— Está arriba cambiándose. Acaba de llegar de Turquía.

— ¿Qué hacía allí?

— Negociar la compra de unas propiedades en Estambul.

— ¿Y por qué no me ha dicho nada?

— Porque imagina lo ocupado que estás con tu cargo en el Ministerio.

— Pues no debería viajar y soportar la tensión de las negociaciones, yo me encargo de eso ahora.

— Ya conoces a tu padre, a ver quién le dice que se quede quieto — Narcissa tomó el brazo de Draco mientras se dirigían al comedor — Además, a su ego le viene bien saber que aún tiene capacidad de mando.

En cuanto entraron en la estancia y Draco vio a su padre, no pensó que su ego necesitase ninguna ayuda. Lucius seguía teniendo ese porte altanero y distinguido que provocaba respeto en cualquiera que quisiera acercársele. Puede que Azkabán hubiese acrecentado sus arrugas y causado algunas lesiones internas, pero a simple vista ese Lucius no era muy diferente al que le había abrazado en el Gran Comedor cuando todo el horror había terminado, hacía ya casi veinte años. Por supuesto, el bastón descansaba apoyado en la silla, a su lado. Draco se detuvo en él un momento, para luego desviar la mirada a los ojos de su padre que se acercaba para abrazarle.

— Bienvenido, hijo.

— Gracias, padre.

— ¿Te traen negocios a Bretaña?

— No exactamente. Además, según me han dicho, tendría que haberme ido a Estambul para eso.

Lucius intercambió una fugaz mirada con Narcissa y luego esbozó una sonrisa que sólo hablaba de triunfo.

— No te preocupes, lo de Estambul está arreglado.

— No sabía que estuvieses interesado en el comercio turco.

— Una conexión geográfica entre dos continentes es una buena oportunidad de negocio. He logrado un gran acuerdo, luego te paso los papeles para que los revises y puedas firmarlos.

Draco asintió sin querer entrar en una posible discusión. Él seguía siendo el que manejaba los negocios familiares y su firma era necesaria para cualquier negociación que comprometiese el patrimonio Malfoy. Si su padre disfrutaba dejándose ver en ciertos círculos que no le juzgaban por ser un ex—mortífago, Draco no tenía ningún problema en dejarle hacer. Estaba seguro de que seguía siendo un aguerrido negociador, con un instinto envidiable.

— ¿Y qué nos dices de ti? Portada de El Profeta, nada menos. Cuéntame qué cara se le quedó a Granger…

 

* * *

 

 

Una opípara comida más tarde, Draco y Lucius se retiraron a la biblioteca, dejando a Narcissa dormir su acostumbrada siesta. La excusa había sido profundizar en las últimas negociaciones, pero la verdad estaba muy lejos de mercados, inversiones y propiedades. Lucius se dirigía a las copas vacías, cuando Draco se interpuso en su paso.

— Yo sirvo. Después de tu viaje, necesitas descansar.

— No soy un enfermo, Draco.

— No he dicho eso, sólo déjame hacerlo. Siéntate mientras me cuentas con quién has negociado en Estambul. ¿Coñac?

— Pues claro que coñac — No del todo satisfecho, Lucius se sentó en su sillón con el bastón sobre su regazo y comenzó a hablarle de un tal Nurai Ebru, tan agresivo en los inicios, como fácil de moldear en los finales. Draco colocó las dos copas en la mesita entre ellos y se dispuso a escucharle — Acércame la carpeta, ¿quieres? Está ahí, a tu derecha.

— ¿Se te han agotado los accios?

— Por Melín, es sólo estirar el brazo, Draco.

Draco se giró para coger los documentos y luego se la pasó a su padre. Lucius ya tenía en la otra mano la copa de coñac.

— Primero un brindis, por el Embajador más prometedor que conozco.

Lucius apuró un buen trago de su copa. Draco no bebió de la suya hasta asegurarse de que eso sucedía. Lo había logrado. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar un par de minutos. Mientras observaba los documentos que su padre le enseñaba, contaba los segundos mentalmente, sintiendo cómo le sudaban las manos. Dejó ir un minuto más sólo por si acaso y entonces, seguro de ganar, preguntó a bocajarro.

— ¿Has oído hablar del arma de destino?

Lucius levantó su mirada de los papeles y en sus ojos se coló un brillo que podía tanto ser de rabia como de diversión.

— Has usado por fin la llave de sangre, ¿no es así?

— Contesta a lo que te pregunto. Lo conoces, ¿sí o no?

— Draco, Draco… Pensé que a estas alturas ya habrías aprendido.

No podía ser. Hasta donde él sabía, su padre no podía resistirse al Veritaserum. Y había echado dos gotas de más, sólo para asegurarse los resultados. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Draco sentía que no podía articular palabra.

— Dime, Draco, has usado la llave de sangre y has visto los recuerdos en el Pensadero, ¿no es así?

La voz surgió por su garganta antes de que Draco pudiese controlarla.

— Sí.

— ¿Lo recogiste de manos Señor Borgin?

Otra vez la respuesta surgió sin que pudiese hacer nada.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué lo buscaste?

_Por Harry._

No, no podía decir eso. Tenía que resistir. Era evidente que su padre había intercambiado las copas y él se había bebido el Veritaserum, pero había muchas clases de verdad. Sólo tenía que controlar sus pensamientos.

— Tenía mis motivos.

— Deben ser motivos importantes.

Draco apretó los dientes.

— Lo son.

— Draco, ¿eres consciente de que podría seguir preguntándote y averiguando qué motivos son esos?

— Sí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrías resistirte?

Antes esa pregunta, Draco optó por un impuesto y difícil silencio.

— ¿Te parece que entrar en mi casa y darme Veritaserum es la manera de afrontar las cosas? ¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? Aún estoy conectado con Malfoy Manor, Draco. Y no has quitado los ojos del bastón desde que lo has visto.

— Yo sólo… quería saber.

— Y sabrás, por eso eres mi heredero. Llevo esperando años a que te decidas a asumir todo lo que eso conlleva, incluidas las partes más oscuras, ésas que te has atrevido a abrir sólo ahora. ¿Estás por fin preparado?

Era una buena pregunta. Draco no había estado interesado en ciertas partes del señorío de su padre y probablemente no habría llegado a estarlo si no hubiese visto la cicatriz en la mano de Harry. Se había lanzado a por todas para saber la verdad, pero en ningún momento se había cuestionado si estaba preparado para afrontarla. Aún tenía serias dudas al respecto y no podía ser otra cosa que sincero.

— No lo sé — dijo.

— Pero has dicho que quieres saber. ¿Sigues convencido de eso, Draco?

La respuesta vino clara a su mente y Draco sintió en todo su ser que era absolutamente cierta.

— Quiero saberlo todo.

— Entonces, te lo diré.

 

* * *

 

 

El nuevo plan de Harry era casi peor que su antecesor. No había tenido esa impresión mientras se dirigía al Departamento de Misterios, pero en cuanto Cho salió a recibirle supo que sería un desastre. En su cara no había una sola señal de que sería amable. Era de las pocas personas con las que Harry no había conseguido entablar relación después de la guerra, debido sobre todo a que Ginny nunca había podido llevarse bien con ella. Pero sabía que sería inútil pedir la presencia de otro Inefable, si conocía la identidad de uno no se le facilitaría conocer la de otro.

— Buenas tardes, Cho.

— Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

— Necesito información sobre unos temas.

— Ya conoces el procedimiento, Harry. Redirígenos el informe del caso y te facilitaremos todo lo que pueda ser relevante.

— No hay informe del caso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Es un tema personal.

— Los Inefables no atienden temas personales.

— Vamos, Cho, ¿hay algo a lo que no atiendan los Inefables? Necesito esa información, no te lo pediría si no fuese importante.

— La última vez que miré, los aurores tenían acceso libre a la Sala de Profecías. Si quieres consultar cualquiera de las otras salas, necesitarás autorización expresa del Ministro. Dudo mucho que no puedas conseguirla, aunque sea... por temas personales.

— Está bien, lo haremos a tu manera.

Media hora más tarde, Harry volvía a ver a Cho con la autorización firmada por Shakelbolt. Ni siquiera había tenido que dar explicaciones. Kingsley confiaba a ciegas en él y si le decía que era importante el Ministro no tenía ninguna duda de que lo era. Sin ocultar una mueca de disgusto, Cho tomó la autorización y le condujo al Hall Circular. Las paredes oscuras giraban a su alrededor confundiendo unas puertas con otras. Harry sabía que tenía que pensar en su destino para que la correcta se detuviese frente a él, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de por dónde empezar a buscar.

— Puede que llegues a perderte. Si eso ocurre, piensa en este Hall y volverás.

— De acuerdo.

Siguiendo su propio instinto, Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró en una imagen. Sólo conocía dos salas del Departamento de Misterios y estaba casi seguro de que no encontraría nada en la Sala de Profecías. Eso sólo le dejaba una salida. La puerta de la Sala de la Muerte se detuvo ante él y Harry la cruzó con paso seguro, sin mirar a Cho.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco todavía sentía el efecto del Veritaserum en su interior, pero Lucius había tenido el gesto de no hacerle ni una pregunta más. Había apurado su coñac con solemnidad, como si se estuviese preparando para un momento épico, y cuando desabrochó la cadena del medallón que siempre llevaba puesto, Draco empezó a pensar que en verdad sí sería un momento difícil de olvidar. Ese medallón había acompañado a su padre desde siempre; incluso cuando había ingresado en prisión, lo aurores habían sido incapaces de quitárselo con ningún hechizo. Únicamente no lo habían destruido porque no era portador de ningún tipo de magia y parecía ser sólo una reliquia familiar de la que Lucius se negaba a desprenderse. Nadie, excepto él mismo, sabía del secreto que el medallón escondía.

Ante las palabras murmuradas por Lucius, el medallón quedó envuelto en una luz verde y se abrió en dos, revelando un papel doblado en su interior. Las manos de Draco temblaron cuando ese papel se posó en ellas y cobró tamaño hasta alcanzar la forma de una carta de pergamino amarillento y con las esquinas rotas. La letra era pulcra y refinada y transportaba inmediatamente a unos cuantos siglos atrás. Draco sintió al verla que leerla sería mucho más que leer.

— Adelante, Draco.

Como si los trazos hubiesen salido del papel para atraparle, Draco se vio inmerso en las palabras, ajeno a cualquier otra cosa que pudiera rodearle.

_Cuatro fueron los Fundadores. Páramo silvestre, valle, cañada y pantanos se unieron para crear la escuela de magia y hechicería más ambiciosa. Cuatro casas nacieron, rivales y en ocasiones enemigas. Un sombrero obtuvo el poder para engrandecerlas o menguarlas. Un sombrero que había pertenecido al páramo y que no era bien acogido entre el resto. Que fue aceptado en la formas, pero rechazado en el fondo._

_En las sombras de ese rechazo surgieron las armas de destino. Investidas del poder suficiente para modificar la línea de la vida de sus víctimas, llevando su futuro de un camino a otro. O de un camino a ese mismo. Armas que sólo se dejarían empuñar por sus dueños legítimos, siervos incontestables de los Fundadores. Los Profanadores del destino._

Draco levantó la mirada hacia su padre, que le observaba con expresión inescrutable. Seguía sentado en el sillón, la espalda orgullosamente erguida, la mirada firme, su mano reposando en la cabeza de serpiente de su bastón. Le rodeaba un aura de poder que no era sorprendente pero sí nueva, ahora que Draco la descubría. Pero no pudo detenerse mucho a contemplarla porque el papel volvió a atraparle.

_Todo aquel que conoce su existencia, es uno de ellos. Procede de un linaje que hace mucho tiempo juró lealtad a un Fundador, recibió su arma y avaló con su vida el destino de muchos magos elegidos. Tú no eres la excepción. Tu tiempo comienza._

En el papel no ponía nada más. Lucius lo atrajo con un accio y lo devolvió a su tamaño original para volver a introducirlo en el medallón. Draco pensaba tantas cosas a la vez que no era capaz de pronunciar ni una palabra.

— ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Ante la pregunta de su padre Draco asintió, pese a no estar completamente seguro de nada. Aún tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

— ¿A quién mostraba el recuerdo del pensadero? 

— A Brutus Malfoy, el primer Profanador de la familia. Juró lealtad en el siglo XVII. Dudo mucho que necesites saber a qué Fundador.

— ¿Lo has usado alguna vez? — la mirada de Draco descansaba sobre el bastón, por lo que a Lucius le fue fácil saber a qué se estaba refiriendo.

— Sí.

— ¿Lo usaste sobre mí?

Los ojos grises se clavaron en los azules, buscando el mínimo atisbo de mentira. Draco no sabía cómo iba a sentirse si su pertenencia a Slytherin hubiese sido manipulada, pero prefería enfrentar la verdad a quedarse con la incertidumbre. Por suerte, la mentira no parecía tener cabida en esa conversación. La respuesta de Lucius fue tan limpia como lo era su mirada.

— No.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque hubiese perdido a Narcissa.

— ¿Cómo podía madre saberlo? Ese papel dice que sólo los Profanadores conocen su existencia.

— Voldemort lo descubrió. Y utilizó mi poder a su antojo, haciendo de Slytherin su propio cuartel general. Excepto contigo. Tu madre jamás me hubiese perdonado modificar tu vida.

— Pero tú lo habrías hecho.

— Sí. Estabas llamado a ser un Slytherin.

— Y lo fui.

— Sí, lo fuiste.

Draco se levantó y trató de sacudirse el bloqueo mental dando unos pasos por la biblioteca. Se sentía abrumado. Había ido a Francia a descubrir si había alguna conexión entre la maldición de Harry y su padre, y lo que había encontrado era muy distinto y le atañía a él mucho más que a nadie. Porque él estaba llamado a ser uno de ellos. Uno de ellos…

De repente, algo hizo conexión en su mente. Algo que le hizo ver que, tal vez, todo aquello no estaba tan lejos de lo que había querido encontrar. Porque todos los destinos acababan entrecruzándose en algún momento, por muy pequeño que fuese.

— Padre, ¿qué se hace para profanar el destino de un mago?

— Un pacto de sangre con el arma en su mano derecha.

Por muy pequeño que fuese.

 

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

La Sala de la Muerte provocaba dos emociones contradictorias propias también de los cementerios: desasosiego y paz. La primera sensación que uno percibía entre sus paredes era la de frialdad, pero pasados unos segundos su ambiente resultaba cálido y húmedo, casi sofocante. Su oscuridad era profunda como la boca de un pozo, pero la tenue claridad que desprendía el Velo en su centro le otorgaba un aura de falsa calma, atrayente como la luz para la polilla y a la que Harry se resistió con todas sus fuerzas. Seguía escuchando las voces que provenían del interior del arco, aún si cabe con mayor claridad que años atrás. Recordaba que durante un tiempo había fantaseado con la posibilidad de que Sirius pudiese volver a través de esa misma neblina que se lo había llevado y cómo con el paso de más tiempo todavía, había aceptado que ese camino sólo era de ida. Luchando contra sí mismo, Harry detuvo los inconscientes pasos que le habían dejado demasiado cerca del influjo del Velo y, dándole la espalda, conjuró un lumos para observar el resto de la sala a su alrededor.

Las paredes estaban selladas por muros de piedra negra que ocultaban las tribunas del antiguo Wizengamot, por eso la sala era redonda y tenía una cúpula tan parecida a la del actual Tribunal. Ésa era toda la información que cualquiera que no fuese Inefable tenía al alcance de su mano sobre la Sala de la Muerte. Y mirándola atentamente, no parecía haber nada más. Sin embargo, la experiencia había enseñado a Harry que en el mundo mágico fiarse sólo de un sentido era como dejarse engañar. Apoyando la mano en la pared, cerró los ojos y caminó despacio, concentrado en cualquier emisión mágica que los muros no pudiesen retener. Llevaba ya la mitad de la circunferencia recorrida cuando unas chispas ondularon alrededor de su mano; al acercar la luz de su varita pudo ver el fino marco de luz dorada que se recortaba contra la piedra, en lo que parecía ser una puerta. Tanteando con los dedos en el centro de la misma pudo comprobar cómo la piedra se volvía más y más blanda hasta desaparecer y dejar pasar su brazo hasta el hombro, y luego al resto de su cuerpo. Y allí estaban ante él las antiguas tribunas. Sólo que no eran tales.

Una rampa inclinada y lisa ascendía rodeando el perímetro de la Sala, iluminada cada cuatro o cinco metros por antorchas de luz blanca. Si Harry no estuviese deseando llegar al final de ese camino, se habría detenido a ver qué clase de fuego podía ser ése. O si una enorme eme no brillase con fuerza en la pared unos metros más adelante, anunciando la entrada a otro pasillo a la derecha, iluminado por velas flotando por todas partes. Lo primero que llamó la atención de Harry fueron las flores. Reposaban en el suelo al pie de una especie de vitrinas incrustadas en el propio muro. En cuanto se acercó a la primera, comenzó a hacerse una idea de lo que estaba descubriendo.

"Artemisia Lufkin. 1798— 1811"

Aquélla había sido la primera mujer en convertirse en Ministra de Magia. Las veces que Hermione la había nombrado en sus documentos y sus discursos frente al Wizengamot había sido más que suficiente para que hubiese memorizado su nombre. En la vitrina figuraba su foto, varias actas de la época y un par de objetos personales. Exactamente lo mismo que en la siguiente.

"Grogam Stump. 1811—1819"

Harry aún recordaba las alabanzas de Stump con las que Nick-Casi-Decapitado les "deleitaba" en ocasiones. Al parecer, había sido el primer Ministro que había reconocido a los fantasmas como seres, y lo había hecho por decreto. De los siguientes, Faris Spavin y Nobby Leach, Harry no sabía nada de nada. Fue Milllicent Bagnold la que volvió a hacérsele conocida y por supuesto su seguidor, Cornelius Oswald Fudge. Era irónico que en su vitrina figurase la portada de El Profeta donde reconocía el regreso de Voldemort, justo después de pasarse un año entero negando las evidencias. Harry pensó que quizá sólo era un recordatorio del motivo de su forzada dimisión. A Fudge le seguía Scrimgeour, cuya vitrina estaba llena de viales custodios de recuerdos, algo nada raro en alguien que había sido asesinado. Harry había usado ese método sólo un par de veces, ya que era necesario demostrar que esa violación de la intimidad del fallecido arrojaría luz sobre un hecho muy trascendente. Tras la muerte del cuerpo, la magia que lo habitaba tenía aproximadamente una hora de vida extra. Era durante ese tiempo cuando se podían extraer los recuerdos remanentes en la memoria. En dos casos muy importantes por la violencia de las agresiones, los aurores había dado con el asesino gracias a las imágenes extraídas de la memoria de las víctimas. Probablemente los recuerdos de Scrimgeour se habían considerado toda una prioridad en medio de la guerra y allí estaban guardados y clasificados por lugar y fecha, como testimonio de ella.

A Pius Ticknesse no le habían dado lugar en aquel pasillo. Se había pasado su corto mandato a cargo del Ministerio bajo la maldición imperio de Yaxley y cediéndole el control a los mortífagos. Al parecer, los Inefables pretendían olvidar este suceso y le otorgaban la siguiente vitrina al actual Ministro. Una vitrina por el momento vacía.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. 1998— "

El pasillo a partir de ese punto se hundía en la oscuridad. Harry recordó que la rampa por la que había entrado continuaba ascendiendo y decidió volver atrás para seguirla. Justo a la vuelta del siguiente giro, se abría otra puerta exactamente igual a la interior y señalizada con la misma M. Harry la cruzó también con la misma facilidad. En ese pasillo las vitrinas estaban destinadas a los Jefes de Aurores. Más de una veintena de nombres, todos masculinos, figuraban bajo las vitrinas llenas de distintos objetos y, en los casos de los ya fallecidos, presididas por su propia varita. Como Jefe de Aurores, Harry sabía que no sería enterrado con la suya, sino que ésta quedaría bajo tutela del Ministerio, pero nunca se había preguntado dónde la guardarían. Cuando llegó a la vitrina vacía con su nombre debajo, no pudo evitar que le recorriese un escalofrío. Por fortuna, allí no había flores. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente extraño ante lo que sería el obituario tras su muerte, laboral y vital. Salir de aquel pasillo fue todo un soplo de aire fresco.

La rampa seguía ascendiendo. El muro derecho comenzaba a curvarse hacia dentro, señal de que Harry estaba recorriendo ya el interior de la cúpula. Llegó un momento en que tuvo que agacharse un poco para no dar con la cabeza en el techo, y cuando ya creía que aquel camino moriría al final del muro, la tercera M apareció justo al lado de la tercera puerta. De nuevo una galería de piedra, con velas flotando en el aire y flores en el suelo; y en las vitrinas, los memoriales a todos los Directores de Hogwarts. Dexter Fortescue, Dilys Derwent, Phineas Nigellus Black, Armando Dippet y justo después Albus Dumbledore. Harry se detuvo frente a esa vitrina sin seguir recorriendo ya las de Umbridge, Snape y McGonagall; la brillante espada en su centro había acaparado toda su atención. Sus ojos recorrieron la trabajada empuñadura, el filo largo y brillante y las inconfundibles letras de su legítimo dueño; Godric Gryffindor. Le debía mucho a aquella espada, su vida e incluso la de Ginny. Siempre había dado por sentado que el arma seguía en Hogwarts, dentro del Sombrero Seleccionador, pero tenía cierta lógica que fuera uno de los objetos del memorial a Dumbledore. Allí también estaba uno de sus muchos sombreros, varios libros manuscritos y una estantería llena de viales custodios. Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que los Inefables se habían hecho con todos sus recuerdos antes de que su magia se extinguiese para siempre. Y no eran pocos. Tres largas filas de viales brillaban en la oscuridad de la galería, etiquetados de la misma forma que los anteriores y ordenados de forma cronológica. Harry los resiguió con la mirada, más por curiosidad que por tener esperanza de encontrar alguna pista valiosa. La mayoría estaban etiquetados bajo el nombre de Hogwarts y localizados en varios años de la segunda mitad del siglo XX. Sólo unos pocos eran diferentes y sólo uno estaba marcado con ese lugar que hizo que a Harry se le acelarase el pulso.

«Valle de Godric. 1980»

No podía ser. Allí dentro, en aquel pequeño recipiente de cristal, podría estar su casa, sus padres y él mismo. Por un instante, Harry temió que aquel recuerdo fuese del momento en que Dumbledore había ido a buscarle; tenía muy claro que no deseaba ver a sus padres muertos dentro de su hogar destruído. Pero aquello había ocurrido en el año 1981 y ese recuerdo era anterior y lo suficientemente significativo para que los Inefables hubiesen decidido conservarlo. Harry lo quiso de inmediato, lo quiso de forma tan visceral que ya tenía su varita en la mano y el cristal de la vitrina estaba roto antes siquiera de que pudiese pensar en dónde se estaba metiendo. Su accio no surtió el menor efecto, así que tampoco se lo pensó a la hora de estirar la mano e intentar agarrar el vial sin más. El impacto de la magia fue tan duro como inesperado.

Su cuerpo impactó con fuerza contra la pared opuesta. El apagado gemido de su garganta resonó en la galería, mientras sentía cómo le ardían los dedos que habían llegado a tocar la barrera invisible. Había burlado muchas hasta ese momento, pero a ésta ni siquiera la había presentido. Todos los huesos de su espalda protestaron cuando se alejó de la piedra para intentar reconocer a qué se estaba enfrentando. Con todo el cuidado que no había tenido antes, Harry aplicó una serie de hechizos rutinarios que sí le hicieron visible la barrera, pero que no arrojaron luz sobre el tipo de magia que la sostenía. Decidió intentarlo con el mismo hechizo que había abierto la barrera en la casa de los Cornfoot. La respuesta esa vez fue mucho más dura. Harry apareció tumbado en el suelo del Hall Circular y se dio cuenta de que la Sala de la Muerte le había expulsado. Por mucho que pensó en ella una y otra vez, su puerta no volvió a mostrarse ante él. Antes de que llegase Cho con sus más que probables reproches, Harry abandonó al Departamento de Misterios, rumbo a su despacho.

 

* * *

 

 

 

La serpiente de plata clavó en él sus ojos y Draco apartó la mirada. El bastón entre sus manos, en cambio, se sentía bien. Suave, ligero, elegante... Sabía que no le costaría nada introducirlo en su vestuario si no fuese nada más que un bastón familiar y no un arma con el poder de cambiar destinos.

Aún no podía asimilarlo. Después de responder a todas sus dudas, su padre le había sugerido que subiese a descansar un poco y que se quedase a cenar. También le había pedido que se llevase el bastón, asegurándole que después sería libre para decidir si quería quedárselo o no. Así que allí estaba, con él en las manos y tratando de sacarle un sentido a todo aquello; sobre todo, a la relación que los Profanadores tenían con Harry.

La primera persona en la que había pensado, no obstante, era en Scorpius. Lucius había vuelto de Azkabán cuando él tenía ocho años y una cosa era que no se hubiese atrevido a profanar el destino de su hijo, pero podía no haber sucedido lo mismo con su nieto. Draco sentía ya el resentimiento formándose en su interior cuando su padre le juró que no lo había hecho, precisamente por eso, por el temor a su reacción. Aún asi, ésas eran quizá las dos únicas excepciones que Lucius se había permitido. Que todos los amigos de la infancia de Draco hubiesen terninado en su misma casa dejó de ser una casualidad esa tarde. Su padree había profanado el destino de Gregory y Vincent, de Blaise y de Pansy. _Por supuesto que no te iba a dejar solo_ , había sido toda su explicación. Y ante la posibilidad que Draco le planteó de que hubiese sido el único no seleccionado para Slytherin, Lucius había sonreído y luego le había dicho: n _o deseabas otra cosa que ser un Slytherin y con todos tus amigos en esa casa, hubieras rogado al Sombrero Seleccionador por no ser el único que no acababa allí._

Sólo con ese pequeño cambio a su alrededor, Draco se sentía estafado. Por no decir que prefería no pensar en lo que podrían haber cambiado las vidas de sus amigos de no haber sido Slytherin, sobre todo en el caso de Crabbe. Sin embargo, su padre ahogaba los remordimientos en la excusa de que nadie conocía su destino y que era muy probable que sin su injerencia, hubiesen sucedido las mismas cosas. Draco sabía que no tenía esa sangre fría. Toda intromisión en el destino de alguien podía cambiarlo todo, y mucho más en el caso de Harry Potter. A esas alturas, Draco sabía que alguien había manipulado el destino de Harry, alguien que no era Lucius o habría acabado en Slytherin, alguien que sólo podía ser el Profanador de Gryffindor. Pero en ese tema, ni siquiera su padre podía ayudarle. Según su palabra, a lo largo de los tiempos ningún profanador había conocido a los otros tres. Lucius ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que aún existieran los cuatro. Pero esa historia pensaba contársela después de la cena.

Era evidente que no regresaría a Inglaterra hasta la mañana siguiente. Tenía que escribir una nota avisando a Harry. Mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio de la habitación, Draco pensó en esa costumbre no pactada de avisarse y encontrarse cada día. Esa especie de control que había actuado como alarma y acabado con alguna de sus anteriores relaciones, ahora surgía de forma natural y Draco casi podía decir que lo necesitaba. Quería saber cómo estaba Harry, cómo había ido su día y si le extrañaría al no estar en Londres esa noche. Era cursi y hubiese cruciado al primero que lo hubiese visto asi, pero nadie tenía que enterarse.

_Harry,_

_Aprovechando el traslador internacional a Francia, he hecho una parada en casa de mis padres._

_Me han pedido que me quede esta noche, asi que no volveré a Londres hasta mañana. Te mando una lechuza cuando llegue._

_Saludos, Draco._

Draco se quedó mirando al papel un buen rato. La nota había quedado bien, era escueta, clara y cercana. O al menos, no muy distante. Y lo más importante, no tenía ni rastro de reblandecimiento. Pero no le gustaba. La realidad era que estaba preocupado por Harry, agobiado por lo que había descubierto, nervioso por lo que iba a hacer con todo aquello... y echaba de menos no poder contárselo. Le echaba de menos. Draco cogió más pergamino y mojó la pluma en tinta de nuevo.

_Harry,_

_Estoy en Bretaña, he venido a visitar a mis padres. Voy a quedarme esta noche pero volveré mañana a primera hora. ¿Te envío una lechuza y hacemos algo juntos? Sí, también puede ser eso que estás pensando._

Draco sonrió imaginando las alternativas, mojó de nuevo la pluma y, ya más serio, suspiró para seguir.

_La verdad es que no ha sido un buen día, y me gustaría que estuvieses aquí. Bueno, no aquí exactamente, no creo que ni padre ni tú pudieseis resistirlo, pero ya me entiendes. Aquí._

_Draco._

Antes de poder arrepentirse, Draco dobló el pergamino y le pidió a un elfo doméstico que le trajese una lechuza. Esperaba que, aunque fuese propiedad de su padre, no se negase a buscar a Harry Potter.

 

* * *

 

 

La lechuza encontró a Harry en su despacho, echándose ungüento en los dedos quemados por la magia y refunfuñando contra todos los Inefables. Pese a ello, la nota consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa y un suspiro satisfecho. Draco cada vez se abría más a él y no resultaba difícil suponer lo que le estaba costando; pero él pensaba ayudarle. Iba a contestar a su nota cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

— Adelante.

— Hola, Harry.

— Herm, pasa. ¿Sucede algo?

— Te traigo el texto definitivo de la ley aprobada. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

— Me he quemado los dedos.

— ¿Con qué?

Y ahí estaba en su mano: mentir o contar de una vez lo que estaba sucediendo. Harry había querido ser prudente y no hablar del tema de su cicatriz hasta estar seguro de qué se trataba. Pero ese vial lo cambiaba todo. Ese recuerdo le devolvía a los tiempos de Hogwarts, de la constante influencia de Dumbledore, de los problemas compartidos con Ron y Hermione. Sus amigos jamás le habían fallado en el pasado, y dudaba mucho que fueran a hacerlo ahora.

— ¿Harry?

Harry volvió de sus pensamientos y supo que la decisión estaba tomada.

— Si me das un minuto para contestar esta nota, te lo cuento todo. Mejor aún, ¿por qué no recogemos a Ron y vamos a tomar una cerveza?

Hermione parecía sorprendida por la proposición pero lo suficientemente intrigada como para no decir que no.

— Ron ya está en casa. ¿Por qué cenas con nosotros? Hace mucho que no vienes.

Era verdad; desde se había separado de Ginny las cenas en casa de Ron y Hermione se habían reducido a un puñado de días al año. Navidades y cumpleaños.

— Está bien.

— Perfecto, contesta eso. Yo te espero fuera.

Harry no tardó mucho en salir, había tenido la respuesta en la cabeza desde que había leído la nota de Draco.

_Aquí suena perfecto. Me encantaría estar contigo._

_Vuelve pronto,_

_Harry._

 

* * *

 

 

En cuanto Harry y Hermione salieron de la red flú y pusieron los pies en el salón de la casa, lo primero que oyeron fue la música a toda voz de Mi Desconsolada Viuda y más ruido de fondo en la cocina. Ron salió de ella al momento, con un cucharón grande en la mano y un delantal que Harry le había regalado con la frase "Si quieres el desayuno en la cama... duerme en la cocina".

— Ey, traes invitado — dijo.

— Sí, ya era hora de que consiguiese secuestrarlo — contestó Hermione.

Ron la besó en los labios y le sacó el maletín de las manos.

— Te he preparado un baño. Disfrútalo mientras Harry y yo nos tomamos unas cervezas y terminamos de hacer la cena.

— Eres un cielo.

— Lo sé. Y pensar que querías a Krum...

— ¡Ron! Tú le querías más que yo.

Harry sonrió mientras observaba la danza que sus amigos realizaban casi sin darse cuenta. A veces era como verles en Hogwarts, siempre discutiendo pero siempre pendientes el uno del otro. Desde luego, Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que habían nacido destinados a conocerse. Si era que eso del destino existía...

Ron ya estaba a su lado, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda la espalda y llevándole a la cocina. Dentro, una olla se calentaba en el fuego mientras un cucharón la removía. En el fregadero los platos se lavaban solos y los cubiertos se alineaban en la mesa, sobre las servilletas.

— Todo un trabajo esto de la cena... — dijo Harry, irónico.

— Bastante, sí.

— Oye, ese guiso, ¿no es de Molly?

— Harry, iba a decir que me alegraba de que hayas venido. No hagas que me arrepienta.

— Vale, vale — Harry sonrió y tomó la cerveza que le tendía Ron.

— Además, calentar la comida también es un arte. Has de saber que se pega.

— Algo había oído...

— Oye... ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

Harry miró sus dedos vendados y luego a Ron. Sabía que una cosa acabaría llevando a la otra y prefería empezar por el principio. Además, si alguien merecía ser el primero en saberlo, ése era Ron. Su mejor amigo, su primer amigo de verdad. Hermione lo entendería, estaba seguro.

— Es parte de lo que quería contaros. Ron, quiero decirte una cosa.

Ron se sentó en la mesa y le miró, expectante. Había dejado de ser impetuoso e irreflexivo, los años le habían regalado eso y un inicio de barriga.

— Estoy saliendo con alguien — dijo Harry.

— Vaya...

— No sé si es salir exactamente, pero nos estamos viendo y conociendo y es... prometedor.

— Eso es bueno, Harry. ¿Es un chico?

Harry no había ocultado su bisexualidad a nadie. Bueno, quizá Andrómeda no estaba enterada, pero nadie que le conociese de su generación se hubiese asombrado de verle con un hombre. Sin embargo, mientras despegaba la etiqueta de su botella, Harry se dio cuenta de que en esa conversación la pregunta se volvía irrelevante.

— Es Draco, Ron.

A los diez segundos, Harry deseó que los gritos del cantante de Mi Desconsolada Viuda inundasen de nuevo toda la casa o que los platos que ya estaban quietos volviesen a fregarse. Cualquier cosa que interrumpiese el tirante silencio.

— Vamos, Ron, di algo.

— Malfoy...

— Sí. No me digas que vas a...

— No. No, Harry. Hermione me ha hablado un par de veces de él. Sé que no hubiese podido sentarse a trabajar con el Draco que yo conozco, así que imagino que ahora es otro.

— Ahora es adulto.

— ¿Y vais en serio?

— Es pronto para decirlo, pero me gustaría.

Ron asintió y levitó unas copas hasta la mesa. No parecía dispuesto a decir mucho más, pero a Harry no le había parecido una mala reacción. Sabía que nada cambiaría su interés por Draco, pero no le habría gustado tener un encontronazo con Ron.

— ¿Y lo de la mano?

— Eso os lo cuento a los dos juntos.

 

* * *

 

 

La reacción de Hermione fue bastante distinta. Puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto escuchó el nombre de Draco. Parecía indignada, como si el mundo hubiese cometido la enorme injusticia de girar fuera de su eje.

— Ahora sí que no va a haber quien lo aguante — acabó diciendo.

Harry se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa?

— Tú no, Harry. Ya eres mayorcito para saber dónde te metes. Él había tirado el anzuelo ya hace un tiempo y tenía el perverso deseo de que le dejases con las ganas.

— ¿Te habías dado cuenta?

— ¿Hay alguien que no?

— Honestamente, espero que si. ¿Y no viste mi anzuelo también?

— Quería creer que tenia visiones.

Harry sintió una calidez enorme que no tenía nada que ver con haberse sentado frente al fuego o con el café que sostenía entre las manos. Hermione se acomodó junto a Ron y ambos le miraron como si fuera un caso perdido, pero _su_ caso.

— ¿Vas a contarnos lo de la mano? — preguntó Ron.

— Sí, todo empezó cuando Draco vio la cicatriz...

Como si estuviese en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Harry les contó todo lo que había sucedido hasta entonces. La desconfianza de sus amigos ante la visión de Draco fue respaldada por la conversación con Gawain. La posibilidad de que fuese una maldición mortífaga cayó como una sombra sobre ambos, y el descubrimiento de aquel vial en la Sala de la Muerte les dejó tan sorprendidos como a él cuando lo había visto.

— Sea lo que sea, lo resolveremos, Harry.

— Quiero ese recuerdo, Hermione. Es de mis padres.

— Ni siquiera el Ministro puede obligar a ciertas cosas a los Inefables, Harry.

— Entonces lo cogeré sin permiso.

— Harry...

— Herm... — Ron apoyó la mano en la pierna de Hermione y miró a Harry con decisión — Te ayudaremos de la forma que sea, tío. Como siempre.

Como siempre, como en Hogwarts. Cuando Hermione les recordaba las reglas, pero luego se las saltaba sin vacilar aún antes que ellos. Cuando la lealtad de Ron le llevaba a seguirle a una cueva llena de arañas. Como ahora. Harry les sonrió agradecido, no podría sentirse más aliviado.

 

En ese mismo momento, Draco sentía todo lo contrario mientras ponía de nuevo el bastón en manos de su dueño.

— Elijo la libertad, padre. Puedes quedártelo.

 

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

 

_El vestido azul de Rowena se agitaba bajo una brisa que no afectaba a las inamovibles hojas de los árboles. Su expresión era adusta y su mirada desafiante mientras la clavaba en los pequeños ojos de Helga. Una bruma negra se enredaba alrededor de sus zapatos y atravesaba el espacio entre ellas, uniéndolas con una especie de lazo inquietante. La magia chisporroteaba en el aire y provocaba reflejos de plata y oro en las dos armas que ambas sostenían con firmeza, erguidas al final de su mano derecha. Ninguna movió los labios, pero sus voces atravesaron sin esfuerzo el tenso momento._

_— ¡Por el honor de mi casa defiendo a mi elegido! — gritó Rowena, blandiendo la daga._

_Helga levantó aún más su brazo, haciendo que el colgante con forma de flecha en su mano reluciese entre la bruma que iba envolviendo su cuerpo. Su voz no fue más débil ni menos intimidadora._

_— ¡Por el honor de mi casa lo reclamo!_

_Un estallido como un trueno resonó en el cielo y dos fuerzas chocaron en el aire, provocando algo muy cercano al caos. En el medio de aquel torbellino de poder se formó una imagen, la de un mago recién llegado a Hogwarts y esperando su turno en el Gran Comedor para ser seleccionado. Un mago que cuando se sentó en el taburete mostró sus manos a todos y a nadie, libres de cicatrices. El Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza gritó su decisión casi de inmediato._

_¡Ravenclaw!_

_Y un caos sucedió a otro._

_La oscuridad que antes rodeaba a Helga comenzó a devorarla. A sólo unos pasos, Rowena contemplaba su agonía con fría templanza. En sus manos, igual de frías que ella, descansaban el colgante y la daga. Y Helga gritaba, y gritaba..._

_— Señor Malfoy..._

_Gritaba..._

— Señor Malfoy, despierte.

Draco abrió los ojos sobresaltado para encontrarse con la cara de una mujer que le miraba sonriente. Su atención se dirigió enseguida a la identificación que ella llevaba en su camisa y todo volvió a recolocarse en su mente. Estaba en la terminal de trasladores internacionales. Por algún motivo que ya no recordaba, el suyo aún no estaba listo y se había quedado dormido esperando a que le llamaran. Nada extraño después de una noche entera sin pegar ojo.

— Su traslador le espera, Embajador.

— Muchas gracias.

Draco agarró su maletín y se dirigió al traslador que le habían asignado, intentando sacudirse la mala sensación que le había dejado aquel sueño tan certero como engañoso. Su padre le había confesado que, con toda probabilidad, el arma de Hufflepuff había sido destruida por uno de los profanadores de Ravenclaw, debido a una disputa por el destino de un mago. Según él, eso explicaba la fama que siempre había tenido Hufflepuff de acoger a todos los que las otras casas no querían. Lo que no explicaba era que Draco hubiese imaginado en su sueño a las dos Fundadoras y no a sus profanadores, o que todavía pudiese sentir el olor de aquel bosque o los ecos de los gritos de Helga. El nivel de detalle del sueño eran abrumador, algo extraño cuando ni siquiera su padre tenía conocimiento de lo que sucedería si reclamaba a un mago para Slytherin. Jamás lo había hecho.

Restregándose los ojos, Draco subió a la plataforma y agarró el traslador. Esperaba que con descanso y con volver a Inglaterra esas extrañas sensaciones se le pasasen. No quería admitirlo pero, desde que había dejado la casa de sus padres, sentía que le faltaba algo.

Llegó a Malfoy Manor diez minutos más tarde, con los primeras luces del amanecer sobre Wiltshire. Aún tenía tiempo para darse una ducha e invitar a Harry a desayunar juntos. Salía del baño aplicándose un hechizo para secarse el pelo, cuando vio a una lechuza picotear en la ventana con insistencia. Draco le abrió y percibió enseguida que no tenía a ese ave de su parte, de hecho no hubiese sido necesario el picotazo que le dio en el dedo.

— Vale, vale... ¿No te enviará Ronald Weasley?

Para su suerte, la nota era de Harry.

_¿Has llegado ya? ¿Dónde estás?_

_Harry._

Draco sonrió y contestó todo lo rápido que la lechuza se dejó atar la nota.

_Sí, ya estoy en casa. ¿Desayunamos juntos? Elige un sitio y estoy en diez minutos._

_Draco._

Un cuarto de hora después, Draco no tenía respuesta. Se preparaba ya para ir al encuentro de Harry, cuando vio a lo lejos acercarse a la misma lechuza huraña que había llegado antes. El ave traspasó la ventana y estiró la pata, olvidándose en esa ocasión de picotazos. El contenido de la nota sí hizo a Draco sentir un pinchazo muy distinto en su pecho.

_En la verja exterior de tu casa. Ahora._

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Draco se apareció en los escalones de piedra de la entrada.

 

* * *

 

 

Distinguir a Draco al fondo del camino de acceso no ayudó a que Harry calmase sus nervios, sino que le añadió un remolino de excitación en la boca del estómago. Había dudado muchísimo en tomar esa decisión que se le había ocurrido antes de dormirse. Era evidente que Draco estaba dando lo mejor de sí en eso que había entre ellos y él pensaba hacer justo lo mismo. No iba permitir que un miedo del pasado le arruinase los planes. Y Harry nunca había sabido hacer las cosas paso a paso, si había diez obstáculos prefería superarlos todos de un solo salto.

La serpientes de la verja comenzaron a retorcerse y a desenroscarse unas de otras, liberando las múltiples cerraduras que protegían la casa. Sin embargo, Harry no las miraba a ellas. Toda su atención estaba centrada en Draco, que avanzaba a través de los jardines como algo casi irreal bajo los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Harry sólo esperaba vivir muchos años para recuperar el tiempo perdido, porque había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba. Y que ojalá Draco también quisiera recuperarlo.

Él llegó a la puerta justo cuando la última serpiente se retiraba y la verja se abría con un ligero chirrido. Harry se quedó fuera, ocultando tras su sonrisa la inquietud de adentrarse más allá y toda aquella historia de la cicatriz a la que no paraba de darle vueltas. No iba a decirle a Draco nada del recuerdo todavía, no cuando no sabía hasta dónde iba a llegar para conseguirlo. Siendo Embajador, cierta información le podía meter en problemas. Además, ese momento era sólo de los dos y no iba a dejar que Dumbledore y sus sombras lo arruinasen. Ya le sobraban cosas que superar para tenerlo. Aunque los brazos de Draco rodeándole y aquel beso eran un gran comienzo.

— Hola — dijo Harry. 

— Hola... Ha sido toda una sorpresa, no sé muy bien qué decir.

— ¿Qué tal si me invitas a entrar?

— Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido. Pero, ¿estás seguro?

Era una buena pregunta. No, no estaba seguro, pero sí quería hacerlo. Harry acarició el pelo de Draco y le susurró exactamente eso.

— Quiero hacerlo, Draco. Me dijiste que éste era tu hogar. ¿Me ayudas a verlo?

Draco sonrió de tal forma que consiguió eclipsar la mitad de los miedos de Harry. Después le tendió la mano y ambos entrelazaron sus dedos.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

— Una barrera mágica. Creí que la había anulado, pero no fue así.

— ¿Pero estás bien?

— Si, no son quemaduras graves, sólo molestas.

Draco frunció el ceño pero pareció conformarse con la respuesta.

— Vamos, entonces.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta de entrada, Harry se tensó como una ballesta. La última vez que había pisado ese vestíbulo veía el mundo a través de una rendija de sus párpados hinchados. Todo había sido oscuro esa vez: la casa, las ropas, el instinto asesino de quienes lo habían arrastrado y su propio destino. Por suerte, Draco pareció notarlo, porque apretó su mano y le apartó del pasillo que él había creído reconocer, llevándole hacia la escalinata.

— Nos olvidaremos de esa zona de la casa. Hay algún salón que no me gusta ni a mí.

— ¿Cuántos tienes?

— Diecisiete.

Harry rió de forma nerviosa.

— ¿Estás de broma?

— La verdad es que no.

La planta alta era gigantesca. Draco hizo todo un recorrido por las galerías, las salas de estar, varios salones de estilo clásico, un par de baños y una biblioteca en la que hubiese cabido entero el apartamento de Harry. Todo era elegante y lujoso, pero a la vez surgían espacios que resultaban acogedores y especialmente cálidos con la luz que se filtraba a través de los enormes ventanales. El jardín trasero de la mansión también era grandioso con toda esa explosión de flores y de fuentes. Harry se quedó mirándolo desde la galería del primer piso un buen rato.

— Tendrías que haberlo visto antes, cuando teníamos pavos — dijo Draco.

— ¿Qué les pasó?

— Murieron en la guerra. Digamos que entretuvieron con creces a los ocupantes de la casa.

Harry miró a Draco y trató de encontrar el dolor detrás de la ironía. Sin embargo, su semblante al observar los jardines era sereno e incluso esbozó una sonrisa cuando le devolvió la mirada. Draco decidió callar el hecho de que su padre estaba criando ya una nueva bandada de pavos en Bretaña. Tenía miedo a que cualquier alusión a Lucius echase a perder el momento.

— ¿Te enseño ahora mi hogar?

— Me encantaría.

Primero entraron en una habitación llena de color blanco y claridad, con una cama enorme y dos cunas. Draco le explicó que allí había nacido él y también Scorpius. Harry, que había pasado todos los partos de Ginny en San Mungo, sabía que lo de nacer en la propia casa era una costumbre que algunos sangrepuras aún conservaban. Acarició con suavidad la madera de la antigua cuna de Draco, grabada con su nombre, y sintió cómo recibía la misma caricia en su otra mano.

Después visitaron una bonita habitación de mujer, donde destacaba un tocador enorme con dos taburetes de terciopelo a sus pies. Draco le explicó que solía sentarse allí al lado de su madre y que, en sus malos momentos, seguía refugiándose en aquel taburete para aclarar sus ideas. Cuando pasaron de largo por la puerta contigua, Harry dedujo que aquel era el dormitorio de Lucius y agradeció no tener que visitarlo. Tres puertas más allá estaba el de Astoria; Draco lo nombró carente de toda emoción, sin abrir la puerta. Harry esperó no ir muy lejos ahondando en el tema.

— ¿Aún lo conservas?

— Cuando viene a ver a Scorpius, se queda aquí.

— ¿No va él a verla?

— La verdad es que nunca me lo ha pedido.

— ¿Pero el Wizengamot no te obliga a compartir la custodia?

— Nuestro caso no se ha regido por la ley del Ministerio. Astoria y yo firmamos un acuerdo de unión ante la magia que es ley absoluta. Siempre supimos que al desenlazarnos Scorpius se quedaría conmigo porque es mi heredero.

— Pero si ella protestase ante el Tribunal podría revocar eso.

— ¿Y por qué iba Astoria a supeditar las reglas de la magia a las reglas de los hombres? No me habría enlazado con alguien así.

Harry no supo qué decir. Probablemente era difícil encontrar a alguien más apegado a la tradición mágica que Draco, lo cual era irónico llevando de la mano a un mago que había vivido once años como muggle. Comenzaba a entrar en una peligrosa espiral de diferencias entre ambos cuando Draco le rescató de ella con una nueva puerta y una sonrisa.

— Atención a ésta.

La habitación era verde de arriba abajo y Harry pensó que no podría haber sido de otra forma. Pero no eran escudos de Slytherin los que colgaban de sus paredes, techos y adornaban las alfombras del suelo, eran banderas de la selección de Quidditch de Irlanda. Había una especie de antesala con una chimenea, dos sillones, una estantería repleta de libros y un escritorio, y al fondo se distinguía una cama con doseles al estilo Hogwarts, aunque el doble de amplia. Era tan exuberante como el resto de estancias, pero tenía cierto toque infantil que la hacía acogedora.

— ¿Era tu habitación?

— Sí. Mi madre se empeñó en reconstruirla. Aseguraba que mi futuro heredero la ocuparía algún día. Cinco años después, llegó Scorpius. Y estuvo en ella hasta el año pasado.

— No me lo digas, le parecía demasiado infantil. Albus también quiso cambiar la suya.

— Crecen demasiado rápido.

Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo. Albus estaba a punto de cumplir catorce años y él aún podía recordar como si fuera ayer las noches en vela mientras lloriqueaba en sus brazos. Draco también parecía perdido en sus propios recuerdos paternos, así que Harry se acercó a él antes de que le atrapase la nostalgia y le dio un beso en el cuello.

— ¿Irlanda, Malfoy? Nunca te creí un traidor a la patria.

— Eso es de Scorpius. Mi habitación era verde, pero estaba llena de...

— ¿Serpientes?

— No, de dragones.

— ¿En serio? ¿Seguro que no tenías ningún escudo de Slytherin por aquí?

— Bueno, la verdad es que sí.

Draco le llevó hasta los pies de la cama y le señaló la parte interior más alta del dosel. Allí, en el mismo centro, bordado en verde y plata relucía el escudo de Slytherin. Harry suspiró sonriendo, la verdad era que no había esperado nada menos. Pero la sonrisa que le devolvió Draco decía mucho más; se había convertido en la mayor delatora de secretos de la historia.

— Quiero enseñarte una cosa — dijo. 

— ¿Otra?

— Sí, y eres un privilegiado porque ésta es altamente secreta.

— Lo tendré en cuenta.

Draco sacó su varita y, por primera vez desde que habían entrado en la casa, soltó la mano de Harry. Éste sintió el frío en la suya y de repente temió que la sensación de inquietud que podía desembocar en mucho más se adueñase de él. Hasta ahora todo había ido bien, pero sabía que se había pegado a Draco mucho más de lo necesario y que éste le había facilitado las cosas con constantes gestos de cariño. Sin embargo, no sucedió nada. Se encontraba bien en aquella habitación, compartiendo algo importante con Draco y sintiéndose feliz por hacerlo. La casa que había visto hoy poco tenía que ver con aquella mansión del horror que recordaba. Quería acostumbrarse a ella y estar tan cómodo allí como Draco parecía estarlo ya en su apartamento.

El hechizo de luz azulada dio contra la pared y descubrió un hueco secreto del cual Draco sacó una caja extra grande de Ranas de Chocolate. Harry pensó que si Ron hubiese conocido alguna vez la existencia de ese tamaño habría sido el niño más feliz del universo, aunque estaba seguro de que Draco no escondía precisamente chocolate. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la tapa, Harry no dejó de llevarse una sorpresa. Allí estaban, entre otros recuerdos del colegio, la insignia de Prefecto, el brazalete de capitán de Quidditch o la corbata de Slytherin. Aunque su atención se dirigió de inmediato a a la snitch dorada que vio a la derecha de la caja.

— ¿Puedo?

— Adelante, coge lo que quieras.

Harry cogió la snitch y leyó las palabras grabadas.

_Ravenclaw-Slytherin, mayo de 1993._

— Cuando no jugaba contra ti, solía atraparlas todas — aclaró Draco.

— Me lo creo, nadie me puso nunca tan difícil ganar como tú.

— Y nadie sufrió nunca tanto al perder contra ti.

Ambos sonrieron con la mitad de sí mismos en las duras persecuciones a través de los postes de las gradas del campo, con la ambición dorada dibujada en los ojos y el corazón en la boca.

— No. No puede ser que aún tengas... ¡esto! — exclamó Harry de repente.

De la caja salió algo oxidada pero aún funcionando la insignia que Draco había hecho en cuarto año.

— Bueno... fue toda una obra maestra.

— ¡Draco! Me machacaron con esta insignia durante semanas.

— De eso se trataba.

Harry observó cómo su cara en la chapa se deshacía hasta convertirse en un montón de masa verde bajo el lema Potter apesta y la volvió a dejar en la caja antes de que apareciese Cedric siendo el mejor de Hogwarts.

— Pero verde y apestando, aquí estoy, colándome en tu caja secreta.

Su tono había sido gracioso y su intención también, pero la mirada de Draco era tan intensa que Harry dejó de sonreír y se dejó absorber por ella. Había tantas cosas en aquel gris, tantas cosas, que por un momento sintió que la emoción le cerraba la garganta.

— Siempre has formado parte de mi vida, Harry, de una forma u otra. Gracias por estar aquí.

Harry no sabía si ese aquí era su casa, su vida, o algo más, pero sí supo que la única forma de volver a respirar era robar el aire directamente de su boca, así que se lanzó a por ella hambriento como pocas veces antes. Draco abrió sus labios, movió su lengua y le dio mucho más que aire.

 

* * *

 

 

Teddy volvió de Albania algo más delgado pero con un ánimo envidiable. El domingo Harry se encontró con él en las Tres Escobas, antes de ir a comer con Andrómeda. Se habían acostumbrado a verse allí desde que Teddy había discutido con su abuela por el tema de su trabajo y de Victoire. De esa forma podían hablar de cualquier cosa y mantener la conversación en terreno seguro durante la comida familiar.

— ¿Y esa mano, Padrino? Ya te dije que no era bueno estar tanto tiempo solo.

Harry miró sus dedos enrojecidos. Ya no le dolían ni necesitaba llevar la venda, pero tenían un aspecto irritado y encallecido. Por mucho que trató de evitarlo, un ligero rubor se dibujó en sus mejillas. Eso era algo que no parecía cambiar por mucho que fuese camino de los cuarenta años.

— No tiene nada que ver con eso, sinvergüenza. Y te recuerdo que estoy bien servido, gracias.

Harry le había dicho a Teddy que estaba con Draco poco después de contárselo a Ron y Hermione. Su ahijado se lo había tomado con tanta naturalidad que se había dedicado a bromear un buen rato con la equivocada idea de que eso les convertía en primos.

— Me alegra que el Embajador haga bien su trabajo.

— No tengo queja.

No tener queja era una paupérrima definición para todo lo que Harry podría decirle, pero ya estaba suficientemente rojo, gracias.

— Entonces, ¿qué te ha pasado?

— Una barrera mágica.

— ¿Qué clase de barrera?

— Una muy difícil.

— En serio, padrino. ¿Cómo era?

Teddy sonaba preocupado y Harry intentó contestarle sin descubrirle demasiado.

— No la podía ver. Protegía un cristal que rompí, al acercar la mano apareció de pronto.

— ¿De qué color era?

— Dorada, después de varios hechizos conseguí verla.

— ¿Sentiste que quemaba?

— Sí, ésa fue la principal sensación, que estaba tocando fuego.

La preocupación de Teddy se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en indignación. Hasta el color azul de su pelo comenzaba a oscilar hacia el rojo fuego.

— No me puedo creer que también se use en Inglaterra.

— Teddy, ¿de qué estás hablando?

— Conozco esa barrera, Harry. Nos la encontramos en algunas jaulas para licántropos en Centroeuropa.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Tus heridas son muy parecidas a las que veíamos en los enjaulados después de la transformación. Denunciamos varias veces el uso de esa barrera, incluso conseguimos encerrarnos en una de las jaulas tratando de encontrar un hechizo que la revirtiera.

— ¿Conseguisteis qué? ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es eso?

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo duro que es para ellos? Se abalanzan contra los barrotes en busca de libertad y se queman sin tan siquiera darse cuenta. No pueden ni ver la magia que les daña.

— ¿Y pudisteis anularla?

— No, sólo la atenuamos cinco segundos. Suficiente para no quemarte, pero inútil para un licántropo transformado y sin varita. Estoy seguro de que hay mil métodos mejores que ése para evitar que se escapen, pero les importa muy poco si otro hombre lobo se muere. Es un asco.

Harry entendía los motivos de Teddy y, por mucho que le preocupaba su temeridad, admiraba su coraje. Sin embargo ya no podía dejar de pensar en ese hechizo que atenuaba la barrera cinco segundos. Cinco largos y valiosos segundos.

— Oye, Teddy, ¿recuerdas ese hechizo?

— Claro, ¿quieres que te lo enseñe?

— Sí, por favor.

 

* * *

 

 

Blaise accedió al atrio del Ministerio y arrojó a la fuente un par de galeones, esperando que en realidad sí se enviaran a San Mungo y no sirviesen para comprarle un nuevo sombrero a Shackelbolt. En medio de toda la gente que colapsaba los pasillos, consiguió llegar a un ascensor para dirigirse a la segunda planta. Draco había sido tan críptico y misterioso como en los peores momentos de guerra, pero él le había prometido que estaría ahí cuando lo necesitase y ahora parecía ser así. O al menos, necesitaba saber si él también podía ver la que ya se estaba convirtiendo en la segunda cicatriz más famosa de Harry Potter. ¿Por qué? Blaise no tenía ni idea, pero estaba claro que Draco no podía contárselo. Ya llegaría el momento en que pudiera hacerlo. Por ahora, él iba a cumplir su parte del trato.

Tras cruzar la enorme puerta de roble del Ala de Seguridad Mágica, Blaise llegó a la Oficina de Aurores. Consultó su reloj y comprobó que su puntualidad era intachable, llegaba un minuto antes de la hora acordada. Justo cuando un auror se le acercaba para preguntarle si podía ayudarle, Harry salió de su despacho a buscar unos papeles y vio que ya estaba allí.

— Zabini, puedes pasar.

— Gracias, Potter.

Blaise entró en la pequeña oficina, mucho más ordenada de lo que había imaginado, y tomó asiento frente a la mesa, mientras observaba cómo Potter hacía lo mismo en su silla.

— Bueno, tú dirás. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

— Verás, hace dos meses me hicieron una propuesta de negocio muy interesante desde Rusia. Ellos decían que sería un loco si la rechazase, pero ya llevo muchos años en esto y creí que sería un inconsciente si no me aseguraba antes de que esa mercancía no tenía origen ilegal. Los precios eran demasiado bajos.

— Entiendo.

— Efectivamente, eran pociones robadas y adulteradas. Rechacé la propuesta alegando que el cupo de inversiones estaba agotado, pero hace unos días me he enterado de que alguien ha aceptado establecer el negocio aquí, en suelo británico.

— ¿Sabes de quién se trata?

— Sí. Y sé que la mercancía llega a puerto dentro de dos días a las cuatro de la mañana.

— Zabini... esa información es muy valiosa. ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Porque soy un buen ciudadano, Potter.

— ¿Draco no te habrá pedido...?

— Seamos claros, Potter, Draco es mi mejor amigo y sé que ahora estás con él. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver. Creo que es lo que debo hacer, nada más. Él está al margen.

— Bien.

— Ahora sólo espero que los aurores actuéis en consecuencia.

— No te preocupes por eso. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos.

— Perfecto. Me voy ya, entonces. Gracias por recibirme, Potter.

Blaise le tendió la mano y Harry se la estrechó sin dudar.

— Gracias a ti por la información.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

Harry hizo amago de retirarla, pero Blaise afianzó su agarre sobre la muñeca. Girarla hasta ver la palma, fingiendo interés en sus dedos, fue más que sencillo.

— Sólo es una quemadura.

— Vaya que os jugáis el tipo los aurores, no se salva ni el jefe.

Blaise dejó ir la mano con una sonrisa. Harry, sin embargo, parecía incómodo y eso lo animó aún más a marcharse. Al fin y al cabo, ya tenía lo que quería. Su principal rival en el sector de las pociones había dado un paso en falso y en dos días tendría a todo un escuadrón de aurores sobre su mercancía, y había conseguido la información para Draco. Así pues, Blaise abandonó la oficina y se dirigió a su casa. Nada más llegar allí, conectó su chimenea con la del despacho del Embajador. No habían querido encontrarse en el propio Ministerio para evitar la menor sospecha sobre su visita. La cara de Draco apareció enseguida entre las llamas verdes, parecía realmente ansioso.

— Cuéntame.

— La he visto, en su mano derecha. Tal y como me la habías descrito.

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró. Cuánto más sabía de todo aquello, más atrapado se encontraba. Fue ligeramente consciente de que Blaise le llamaba, y sólo alcanzó a darle las gracias y decirle que hablarían más tarde antes de cerrar la conexión. Necesitaba estar solo, tenía que asimilar muchas cosas. Sobre todo una.

Que Harry, el Gryffindor por antonomasia, era en realidad un Slytherin.

 

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

 

«En la aplicación de este artículo regirán el prefacio y los puntos tres y cinco de la Ley de Cooperación Mágica Internacional establecida en el año...»

Draco soltó el pergamino y masajeó el puente de su nariz. Se sentía incapaz de concentrarse en su trabajo y tenía una contractura en el cuello que le estaba amargando la mañana. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en el mismo tema. Había evitado volver a ver a Blaise y mantenía todos los encuentros con Harry lo más lejos posible de la conversación. El sexo era genial, pero Draco no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a ocultar su lucha interna entre lo que había descubierto y lo que no podía ser contado.

Su padre había sido claro: sólo los Profanadores y sus herederos debían saber de su existencia. El castigo por romper el secreto era tan temido como, al parecer, desconocido. Draco sabía que lo único que había evitado que Lucius le lanzase un Obliviate antes de irse de Bretaña, había sido su esperanza de que recapacitase y finalmente aceptase ser el heredero. Aun así, no había renunciado a someterle a una variante del hechizo Fidelio que le impedía pronunciar o escribir palabra sobre los Profanadores. Cuando Draco quiso comprobarlo al llegar a Londres y describió en un pergamino el Arma de Destino de Slytherin, sus palabras se desfiguraron de inmediato hasta convertirse en un extraño texto sobre la revuelta de los duendes en el siglo XVII.

Pero por mucho que no pudiese contarlo ni escribirlo, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Harry en Slytherin suponía un abanico tan grande de posibilidades que mareaba sólo con planteárselo. Su destino no era un destino cualquiera. Haberlo seguido de forma natural podría haber significado un cambio en el futuro de muchos, en el del mismo mundo mágico, en la propia vida de Draco. ¿Quién era el Profanador de Gryffindor y qué había pretendido con ello?

— Señor Embajador, el señor Zabini contacta por chimenea y desea saber si puede recibirle.

La voz de su secretaria parecía reflejar el hastío de anunciar lo mismo por décima vez consecutiva y anticipar una nueva negativa. Pero Draco no tenía fuerzas para rechazar a Blaise una vez más. Ya estaba cansado de huir.

— Dígale que le recibiré ahora mismo.

Cinco minutos después, Blaise entró en su despacho, tan sonriente y encantador como siempre. Si estaba enfadado, nada podría decirlo. Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones frente a la mesa y se quitó sus guantes de piel negra.

— Desde que ocupas las portadas es imposible visitarte. No se te estarán subiendo los humos...

— Discúlpame, he estado...

— Evitándome. A estas alturas no necesitas mentirme.

Draco aceptó la estocada y se tragó la mentira piadosa.

— Lo siento.

— Imagino que tendrás tus razones para no confiar en mí. No quiero que me cuentes algo que no debes contar. Si he insistido en contactar contigo es porque estoy preocupado. — Con un gesto fluido, Blaise sacó su varita e insonorizó el despacho — Sólo quiero saber que todo va bien, Draco. Que no estás en problemas.

— No lo estoy, Blaise.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Por qué te ha impactado tanto que pueda ver la cicatriz de Potter?

Draco podría habérselo explicado. Que existían los Profanadores del Destino. Que su padre era uno de ellos. Que había profanado el destino de sus mejores amigos. Que alguien más había profanado el de Harry. Que sólo podían ver la cicatriz de un profanado los miembros de la casa a la que en realidad hubiese debido ir. Que Harry era Slytherin y, ya de paso, Blaise también y no una mera manipulación de Lucius. Que si no lo contaba iba a volverse loco.

Pero el hechizo bulló en su sangre, ató su voluntad con firmeza y Draco no dijo nada. Blaise suspiró resignado.

— Creía que te aliviaría que yo la pudiese ver. Al menos sabes que no tiene nada que ver con una maldición de los mortífagos.

Los mortífagos... Después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, Draco se había olvidado de su motivo principal para investigar la cicatriz. Ahora parecía formar parte de una realidad alternativa y muy, muy lejana. Blaise volvió a suspirar y Draco sintió a la culpa cerrarle la garganta.

— Está bien, no puedes hablar sobre ello. Respetaré tu silencio, pero júrame por Scorpius que no corres peligro.

— Blaise...

— Júramelo, Draco.

— Te juro por mi hijo que no estoy en peligro.

Blaise escudriñó sus ojos, atento a cualquier vacilación de su mirada. Draco se mantuvo firme y, aunque era visible que su amigo no estaba conforme del todo, decidió dejar el tema por el momento.

— Entonces, te invito a comer para celebrar las novedades. Anoche interceptaron una entrega de pociones ilegales a Farrington y hoy le han retirado la licencia de venta.

— ¿No es Farrington tu principal competencia?

— Lo era. En sólo unas horas se han duplicado los pedidos a mi fábrica. En unos días espero que se tripliquen.

— Alguien ha tenido que venderle, los aurores no suelen estar al tanto del mercado negro.

— ¿Qué quieres? Soy un tío con suerte.

Draco cogió el abrigo, sonriendo por primera vez en el día. Hasta parecía que la presión en su cuello se había aflojado un poco.

— Después de tal golpe de fortuna, me llevarás a un sitio indecentemente caro, ¿no?

— Indecentemente caro hasta para un Malfoy.

— Eso tendré que verlo.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry y Hermione se aparecieron a la hora de comer en el Caldero Chorreante. Ron ya les esperaba en una de los rincones más apartados del local, sentado a la mesa que les había reservado Hannah. Pese a la privacidad, Hermione no dudó en aplicar un hechizo a su alrededor que les mantuviese ajenos a todo el bullicio de la gente que abarrotaba el local. Ya segura, extendió un montón de pergaminos por la mesa entre los que figuraba la foto de Gawain.

— He estado investigando un poco.

— ¿Un poco, Herm? — Harry tomó una lista con los datos personales del auror, otra con su notas de expediente académico y otra con su historial laboral de los últimos veinte años — Ni siquiera yo manejo tanta información de los aurores.

Ron repasó otro pergamino en el que figuraban los datos personales de la esposa y los hijos de Gawain, sus posesiones registradas y sus hobbies.

— Vaya, al parecer hay otro seguidor de los Cannons en el mundo.

Hannah se acercó con tres cervezas de mantequilla y tomó nota de los pedidos. Gracias al hechizo, no podía ver nada más sobre la mesa que El Profeta y un par de revistas. En cuanto se fue, Hermione retomó el tema.

— He investigado a fondo a Gawain para encontrar sus puntos en común con Malfoy. Quería saber por qué es posible que los dos vean tu cicatriz y los demás no podamos.

— Buena idea. ¿Has encontrado algo?

— Pues la verdad, Harry, no podrían llevar vidas más distintas. Apostaría a que ni se conocen. Gawain salió de Hogwarts el año anterior a que nosotros entrásemos. Sólo hay una cosa en la que coinciden, ambos han sido Slytherin.

— ¿Slytherin? ¿Crees que ésa es la relación?

— Piénsalo, Harry, ¿cuántos Slytherin hay a tu alrededor? Es lógico que no hayas sabido de tu cicatriz hasta que la vio Draco. Cho es Ravenclaw y Teddy es Hufflepuff y nunca la han visto.

— ¿Pero por qué la ven los Slytherin?

Los platos humeantes aparecieron sobre la mesa, pero ni siquiera el siempre ávido Ron cogió los cubiertos. De hecho, fue él quien contestó a la pregunta de Harry.

— ¿Y si son ellos los que te han hecho la cicatriz? Seguro que aprendían tantas maldiciones como algunos mortífagos.

Hermione le miró con cierta sorpresa, pero enseguida se mostró solícita a barajar esa teoría. Harry intentó no sentirse ofendido.

— Draco lo sabría y me lo habría dicho.

— Puede que venga de lejos y ahora no quiera ensuciar lo que tenéis.

— Y por eso fue él quien me descubrió la cicatriz, ¿verdad, Ron?

— Bueno, supongo que eso no tendría sentido.

— No, ningún sentido. Y yo confío en él, ¿vale? Tiene que ser otra cosa.

En el tenso silencio que sobrevino, los tres comenzaron a comer sin demasiadas ganas. No parecía un buen momento para sacar un tema peliagudo, pero Harry no quería atrasarlo. Estaba decidido, sería al día siguiente.

— Mañana voy a robar el recuerdo.

Se dio cuenta de que no había dicho coger, extraer o sacar, probablemente porque no pensaba devolverlo. Ron parecía sorprendido, pero Hermione iba más allá, mostrándose escandalizada.

— ¿Estás loco? No hemos avanzado sobre esa barrera y te dejarás la piel para nada.

— Yo sí he avanzado. Tengo un hechizo que la anula cinco segundos. Seré rápido.

— ¿De dónde lo has sacado? ¿Cómo sabes que funciona?

— Lo sé, Herm. Tendréis que confiar en mí, no quiero involucrar a más personas.

Ron apoyó la mano en el hombro de Harry e intentó enmendar su anterior sospecha sobre Draco.

— Si tú estás seguro, yo te creo. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

— Necesito un pensadero. Y un lugar donde mirarlo a salvo.

— George tiene uno desde que acabó la guerra. Se lo pediré y estoy seguro de que no hará preguntas.

Hermione frunció el ceño peleándose contra su propia lógica, pero algo le decía que nada ni nadie podría parar a Harry. En ese punto, sólo podía tenderle la mano.

— Puedes venir a casa. Aparécete en cuanto lo tengas, Ron y yo nos encontraremos contigo.

Harry miró a sus amigos y asintió, agradeciendo su apoyo. No podía culparles por no fiarse aún de los slytherin. Al fin y al cabo, él sólo se fiaba de Draco.

— Entonces, lo haremos mañana.

 

* * *

 

 

Aquello era Slytherin.

Draco se había pasado toda la semana analizando cada comportamiento de Harry y situándolo en una u otra casa. Había empezado a hacerlo de manera inconsciente para después planteárselo en cada cosa. Y sí, ahí seguía el carácter impetuoso, la sonrisa afable, la nobleza y esa falta de cobardía tan cercana a la temeridad. Pero había otro lado muy diferente en Harry; uno que era astucia, picardía, provocación y que esa noche estaba presente más que ningún otro.

Movió las muñecas sobre su cabeza y trató de relajar los hombros; una exigente mano se enredó en su pelo y le obligó a mostrar su cuello mientras aquella lengua lamía cada porción de piel expuesta. Cuando intentó alzar las caderas, otra mano tan firme como la anterior las empujó de nuevo hacia el colchón, sacándole un gemido ahogado. Aún no sabía cómo había acabado así, caliente como un demonio, atado al cabecero de la cama y todavía con la ropa puesta, mientras Harry ondulaba sobre él de aquella forma tan sexy, restregando sus erecciones, lamiéndole con total dedicación en un segundo y al siguiente besándole como un salvaje.

Condenadamente Slytherin, en su opinión.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella boca sobre la suya. Draco le dio paso con los labios y asomó su lengua, para sentir cómo volvía a alejarse. Estaba ahí, a sólo unos centímetros, invitándole a perseguirla. Draco tensó sus abdominales para erguirse y alcanzarla pero Harry agarró su cuello y le obligó a volver a acostarse. Luego lamió sus labios y se separó, sonriéndole con el descaro del mayor de los dominantes.

— Harry...

— Shhh...

— Me estás matando...

— No es cierto.

Ya no había ropa, al menos sobre su cuerpo. Entre sus piernas aún podía sentir el roce de los vaqueros de Harry y, a medida que se iba escurriendo por su torso, el de su camiseta. Draco se sentía expuesto, pero eso nunca le había intimidado. No es que su desnudo fuese perfecto, pero sí lo suficientemente armonioso para no crearle complejos. Y además, era evidente que a Harry le encantaba. Cuando empezó a lamer su glande, Draco estaba tan excitado que no creía que pudiese aguantar ni la mitad de la mamada. Harry debió pensar lo mismo, porque enseguida abandonó su erección para dirigirse más abajo. Cuando empezó a follarle con la lengua, Draco perdió por completo el control de su garganta.

— Merlín... Harry... Merlín... por favor... por favor... voy a...

— No, aún no.

La presión en la base de su polla fue tan dolorosa como inesperada. Draco bajó de la espiral de placer que empezaba a nublarle la vista a las sábanas arrugadas de la cama. Harry subía ya a besos por su pecho, torturador, traicionero y todavía vestido. Draco deseó tener las manos libres para arrancarle la ropa y el autocontrol a mordiscos, pero cuando se sentó a horcajadas en su pecho y desabrochó su pantalón, todo lo que hizo fue dirigir su boca hacia donde Harry le mandaba. Minuto y medio después, ya no podía con su cuello, y fue Harry el que se empujó en su boca mientras él le recibía con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y el botón del pantalón golpeando con ritmo en su oreja.

Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin...

Draco tomó aire cuando Harry liberó su boca, le escocía ligeramente la garganta pero no tuvo mucho tiempo a pensarlo, porque el beso que tanto se le había negado llegó entonces y fue tan intenso que estuvo a punto de hacer que se corriese. De repente, notó que Harry estaba desnudo también y entraba poco a poco en su cuerpo. Estaba claro que las sensaciones iban mucho más rápidas de lo que podía procesar su cerebro. Ahora llegaba la percepción del dolor en sus brazos. Y justo después la liberación y la voz de Harry en su oído, frágil y temblorosa.

— ¿Te he lastimado? Estabas tan... jodidamente sexy así... Lo siento...

Y los besos lánguidos y cariñosos, y las caricias suaves, y los ojos teñidos de duda. Harry era un auténtico santurrón si pensaba por un sólo momento que no había disfrutado cada segundo de aquello.

Un auténtico Gryffindor.

Pero Draco no tenía ni un pelo de león, y si hacía falta podía ser Slytherin por los dos. Agarró las nalgas de Harry, movió sus caderas para encajarle aún más adentro y se empujó contra él con decisión.

— Si no me follas ahora mismo como estabas haciéndolo, no te lo perdonaré jamás, ¿me oyes? Haz que me corra bien fuerte.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa al mejor estilo Slytherin y obedeció su orden.

 

* * *

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Harry llegó a su oficina antes que la mayoría de los aurores. Apenas había dormido, a excepción de los momentos de sopor después del sexo. Luego la noche se había convertido en una incontable sucesión de horas que sólo le alejaban de conseguir el recuerdo. Cuando Draco había empezado a desperezarse, él ya estaba vestido y listo para irse al Ministerio, con la excusa de que había recibido un aviso de emergencia. Odiaba mentirle, pero esperaba no tener que hacerlo más. Estaba dispuesto a contarle el contenido del recuerdo y toda aquella historia en cuanto no estuviese relacionada con algo ilegal.

Harry aguantó disimulando entre papeles en su despacho hasta cerca de las nueve. Fue entonces cuando se dirigió al Departamento de Misterios. Aunque llevaba la autorización escrita del Ministro, no las tenía todas consigo. La última vez que había estado allí, la Sala de la Muerte le había expulsado y había dejado una prueba evidente de su intención en el cristal roto. Sin embargo, Cho no dijo nada fuera de lo normal cuando salió a su encuentro. Simplemente tomó el permiso y le condujo de nuevo al Hall Circular, donde sin muchos miramientos, le dejó solo. Harry no perdió más tiempo, cerró los ojos y se concentró en la puerta que deseaba cruzar desde días antes.

La Sala de la Muerte le pareció más pequeña esa vez, sin el factor de la novedad. Ni siquiera el velo le supuso un problema, concentrado como estaba en el punto justo al cual deseaba llegar. De nuevo cruzó la puerta oculta en la piedra y empezó a ascender la rampa en busca de la tercera eme luminosa. Cuando llegó a la galería de los directores de Hogwarts, descubrió aliviado que todo seguía como la última vez, a excepción del cristal reparado en el memorial a Dumbledore. El recuerdo seguía allí, en su sitio, igual que el resto de los objetos, lo que hablaba de la confianza que los Inefables tenían en su barrera mágica. Harry estaba a punto de descubrir si esa confianza ciega podía ser un error. Sacó su varita, rompió el cristal y apuntó a la barrera, después de haberla hecho visible con los hechizos de la vez anterior.

El hechizo de Teddy salió en un haz plateado que se estrelló en la nada y Harry se lanzó hacia el recuerdo sin estar seguro de que hubiese funcionado. No tenía tiempo para confirmarlo, dos de los cinco segundos se habían esfumado ya. En el tercero se dio cuenta de que sí podía acceder al interior del memorial, en el cuarto agarró el recuerdo y en el quinto retiró el brazo justo a tiempo de ver reagruparse a la peligrosa luz dorada. Justo al segundo siguiente, el poder de la Sala impactó en su cuerpo y volvió a expulsarle. No le importó ya; con el vial fuertemente agarrado en su mano, sólo quería irse a casa.

El pensadero estaba preparado sobre la mesa del salón. Hermione y Ron le habían dicho que se encontrarían con él a la hora del almuerzo para poder acompañarle mientras veía el recuerdo, pero Harry había llegado mucho antes y la espera se le estaba haciendo agónica. No hacía más que girar el vial entre sus dedos, barajando mil teorías sobre lo que podría haber dentro. A la mil y una decidió que no podía seguir con eso. Abrió el vial y lo vertió en el líquido del pensadero. Le temblaban las piernas cuando se inclinó sobre él, pero ya era muy tarde para detenerse. El líquido tocó su cara sin mojarla, y la realidad se desfiguró a su alrededor hasta transformase en un camino estrecho que desembocaba en una pequeña plaza.

La pequeña plaza en el centro de Valle de Godric.

Era raro contemplarla sin la estatua conmemorativa de la guerra que tanto había impactado a Harry en su primera visita al pueblo, aquélla en la que habían esculpido las imágenes de sus padres y él de bebé. Sí que estaba la iglesia, la oficina de correos y la taberna; y un poco más allá se veía la recortada sombra de las tumbas del cementerio. Pero toda la atención de Harry quedó atrapada en una figura que atravesaba la plaza, ausente de todo lo que le rodeaba. Túnica colorida, larga barba blanca y gorro estridente, Albus Dumbledore se perdió por otro de los caminos hacia sólo él sabía dónde. Harry no tardó en seguirle.

Sus pasos casi se congelaron cuando avistó al final de aquel camino la fachada de su casa. No es que no lo hubiera esperado, pero cuando Dumbledore llamó y su padre abrió la puerta, Harry tuvo que apoyarse en la verja de entrada para no caer al suelo. Le había visto en fotos, incluso en el espejo de Oesed, pero contemplar a su padre como si casi pudiese tocarlo, ver sus gestos, escuchar su voz... era demasiado. Apenas se dio cuenta de que la puerta ya se cerraba, antes de seguir a Dumbledore al interior de su casa. Era tan cálida y acogedora como Harry había imaginado su hogar en los largos días dentro de la alacena. Olía a algún postre dulce y a cariño, si es que había algún olor para eso. Harry estaba noqueado por las sensaciones, pero el verdadero impacto llegó cuando vio a su madre llegar con un bebé en brazos.

Era tan guapa como siempre le habían contado, como sus fotos decían, pero esa forma de sonreír, de caminar, de besar la frente de su hijo la hacían todavía mucho más hermosa. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un ligero rubor, mucho más ligero que el del bebé sonrosado que agitaba sus manitas hacia la melena pelirroja. Harry se miró a sí mismo sintiéndose ligeramente mareado. Sólo por esa imagen habría valido la pena declarar ante el Wizengamot por robo de la propiedad pública. Porque no había nada en el mundo que fuese más suyo que ese momento.

Pero la felicidad no duró demasiado. Cuando sus padres tomaron asiento para hablar con Dumbledore, sus expresiones no hablaban de calma sino de preocupación. Harry se colocó a un lado del Director de Hogwarts pendiente de cada una de sus palabras.

_— Supongo que ya habréis recapacitado sobre lo que os he pedido._

Harry casi pudo oír cómo su padre pasaba saliva por su garganta. Su madre no parecía estar mejor.

_— Es... ¿es imprescindible que lo hagamos?_

_— Es absolutamente necesario, James, o no os lo estaría pidiendo. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Harry vaya a Slytherin._

_— Hay cuatro casas en Hogwarts, Albus. ¿Por qué habría de acabar justamente en ésa?_

_— Porque vuestro hijo, Lily, tiene un potencial mágico que no será desdeñado por nadie que pueda modificar su destino. ¿Creéis que soy el único que tiene el poder para hacerlo? Y no hace falta que os recuerde qué ha sucedido con todo mago poderoso que ha acabado en la casa de Salazar._

_— Pero..._

_— En eso tiene razón, Lily. En Slytherin, poderoso o no, no hay nada bueno._

_— Estamos en medio de una guerra. Nadie dijo que fuese fácil, pero tenéis en vuestra mano asegurar el futuro de vuestro hijo bajo los mismos colores que vosotros habéis llevado. Allí lo protegeré, ahora y siempre. Confiad en mí._

«No, no confiéis en él»

Harry no estaba seguro de si había pronunciado o no las palabras, pero deseó poder hacerse escuchar en medio de aquel salón. Nadie había confiado en Dumbledore más que él y nadie había sido tampoco tan manipulado. Si esa manipulación había comenzado cuando aún era un bebé, Harry no sabía cómo podría reaccionar a eso. No podían ceder.

_— Está bien. Hagámoslo._

Era la voz de su padre. Harry la sintió como una cuchillada mientras veía cómo Dumbledore asentía y convocaba algo sobre sus manos. El filo de la espada de Gryffindor brilló en el medio del salón y Lily estrechó más al bebé entre sus brazos.

_— Es lo mejor para él, Lily._

_— No quiero que sufra._

_— Te aseguro que no le haré daño. Sólo es un corte pequeño y no le dejará marca._

«Mentiroso»

Todo lo demás pasó demasiado rápido. Estaba claro que el recuerdo estaba alterado porque las imágenes se sucedían una tras otra, sin voz y a una velocidad distinta en la que el conjuro de Dumbledore quedó distorsionado. Pero Harry si vio la magia sobre su pequeño cuerpo de bebé, el miedo en los ojos de sus padres y el corte de la espada en su mano derecha que le arrancó una buena sesión de gritos y lloros. Cuando todo acabó, Lily lloraba en silencio, James miraba la alfombra avergonzado y Dumbledore desaparecía la espada y se levantaba para marcharse.

_— Debo irme. Pero, Lily, James, quiero que sepáis que habéis hecho lo correcto. Lo mejor para Harry._

Sin más, Albus salió de la casa. Harry quería haberse quedado allí, en ese sofá donde James abrazaba a Lily y el bebé aún sollozaba. Pero el recuerdo era de Dumbledore y se vio impulsado hacia su última parte. En los escalones de entrada a la casa el viejo manipulador detenía sus pasos, cerraba los ojos y pronunciaba dos obliviates dirigidos a sus padres. Harry apretó los puños ahogándose en impotencia, pero antes de que pudiese gritar sintió el tirón en el estómago, la oscuridad envolviéndole y la vuelta a la realidad fuera del pensadero.

La fuerza fue tan grande que le tiró al suelo. Harry ni siquiera se levantó. Estaba paralizado por las mil emociones que se sacudían en su interior. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y tenía los dientes tan apretados que se había mordido el interior de las mejillas. Hacía muchos años que no sentía aquella opresión en el pecho, una que todavía no había olvidado y que si le dejaba, tenía poder para arrasarlo absolutamente todo.

La rabia.

 

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

McGonagall se despidió del Jefe de Hufflepuff y tomó asiento en su sillón de Directora, sintiendo la satisfacción del deber cumplido. Se lo había propuesto desde que había tomado el cargo: reunir todas las semanas a los responsables de las cuatro casas para estar al tanto de lo que sucedía en ellas. Hasta el momento, durante todos esos años, sólo una vez lo había incumplido; aquella semana que se había pasado entre fiebres por una complicada variedad de escrofungulus. Después de las cuatro, reuniones quedaba el segundo paso: tomar nota en su anuario de las cosas que le parecían importantes. Dos o tres nombres de alumnos destacados, otros tantos de alumnos problemáticos, la pequeña rebelión en Ravenclaw exigiendo dormitorios mixtos o las persistentes filtraciones de agua en la sala común de Slytherin. Resumiendo, nada que no tuviese arreglo. No sabía si los años le habían hecho dueña de la situación, pero dirigir Hogwarts le resultaba cada vez más sencillo.

Como si hubiese tentado a la suerte con tanto optimismo, la puerta de su despacho se abrió con tanta fuerza que rebotó contra la pared, causando un golpe seco que le hizo dar un respingo. Nunca hubiera creído que esa entrada la protagonizaría quién se acercaba ya a zancadas hasta su mesa. Parecía enfurecido, pero Minerva ya tenía suficientes años para no amilanarse.

— ¿Qué es todo esto, Harry?

— Vengo a hablar con él.

McGonagall siguió la mirada que se perdía a sus espaldas y descubrió que estaba clavada en el retrato vacío de Dumbledore. No tenía ni idea de qué había sucedido, pero el descontrol de magia que acompañaba a Harry le aconsejaba que mantuviese la prudencia. La energía rabiosa agitaba los pergaminos sobre su mesa y había apagado ya la mitad de las velas que ella siempre mantenía encendidas en su despacho, fuera de noche o de día.

— El retrato que miras lleva vacío todo el día. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

— Sólo quiero hablar con él. A solas. Ahora.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¡Es asunto mío!

La magia onduló apagando el resto de las velas y el propio Harry apretó los puños tratando de refrenarla. Por su parte, McGonagall se veía cada vez más lejos de la prudencia y más próxima al enfado. Quería a Harry, sabía que tendría un motivo para actuar como lo estaba haciendo, pero seguía siendo la Directora de Hogwarts y nadie tenía derecho a irrumpir así en el colegio sin una explicación o una orden para ello. No iba a permitirlo.

— Señor Potter, todo lo que ocurra dentro de los muros de este castillo es asunto mío. Si desea hablar con cualquiera de los retratos de Hogwarts, me temo que al menos tendrá que pedirlo con corrección, personal u oficialmente.

Si el portazo había sido inesperado, no lo fue menos el golpe de las manos de Harry en la mesa, medio metro por debajo de su mirada desafiante y furiosa.

— Soy el Jefe de la División de Aurores y le aseguro que tengo todo tipo de orden que pueda necesitar para entrar en este despacho, Directora.

Por mucho que le molestase su tono, Minerva sabía que Harry tenía razón. Según la Ley Mágica británica bastaba la firma del Jefe de Aurores para acceder a cualquier tipo de propiedad pública o privada. Harry podría redactar en ese mismo momento la orden delante de sus narices y estamparle su firma para estar protegido de forma legal sin que ella tuviese algún derecho a quejarse. Lo que nunca había esperado era que Harry llegase a usar las prerrogativas de su poder como ataques. Al parecer, la vida no dejaba de sorprenderla.

— Soy conocedora de la ley, señor Potter. Sólo pedía un poco de educación al aplicarla.

— Ya no es mi profesora, señora McGonagall. Salga del despacho.

No había ninguna vacilación en su voz y mucho menos en su mirada. Sin embargo, la magia de Harry seguía ondulando, visiblemente alterada. Minerva decidió que seguir enfrentándose a él no traería nada bueno. Así que con la barbilla bien alta abandonó su despacho, teniendo muy claro que Shacklebolt sería informado de todo aquello. En cuanto salió, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con la misma fuerza con la que se había abierto.

— ¡Vamos, maldito viejo manipulador! ¡Estoy aquí para verte! ¡Vuelve a tu cuadro! — gritó Harry.

Un resoplido bastante explícito llegó a oídos de Harry desde el lado derecho de la pared. El retrato de Severus Snape le miraba con el mismo desagrado de siempre, matizado ahora por una leve mueca de burla. Cruzado de brazos sobre un fondo sombrío, murmuraba una sarta de adjetivos que parecían ir de escandaloso a maleducado. Harry sacó su varita y lo silenció sin dudarlo, provocando que Snape frunciese el ceño y, dándose la vuelta de forma teatral, abandonase la escena.

— ¡Albus Dumbledore! ¡Te estoy esperando!

Harry sintió cómo varios pares de ojos se clavaban en él desde los distintos retratos del despacho.

— ¿Y vosotros qué mirais? ¡Id a buscarlo!

Hubo un pequeño revuelo de túnicas antes de que muchos de los retratados desapareciesen de su vista o se escondiesen en el mueble más cercano de sus cuadros. Harry estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo al marco vacío, cuando Dumbledore apareció sonriendo y, al parecer, muy emocionado. Si uno se fijaba bien parecía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer por debajo de sus gafas de media luna.

— Oh, Harry, mi querido muchacho. ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

Harry tensó aún más su mandíbula.

— ¡Cállate! No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así.

— Pero, ¿qué sucede, muchacho? ¿Algo va mal? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

— ¡No quiero tu ayuda! ¡Nunca más! No tenías ningún derecho a manipular mi vida.

La cara de Dumbledore era la misma imagen de la inocencia. Le miraba como un abuelito herido que no entendía la injusta dureza de su nieto. No era algo que Harry no hubiese esperado. Cuando había salido hacia Hogwarts lo hizo consciente de que sería casi inútil hablar con un retrato, pero necesitaba gritar en la cara de Dumbledore todo lo que pensaba y estaba sintiendo por su culpa. Era ese retrato o abrir su tumba, y claramente prefería lo primero.

— Engañaste a mis padres. Les embaucaste diciéndoles que todo era por mi bien, te aseguraste de que tu mejor arma estaría en la casa que te convenía. Eso he sido para ti, ¿verdad? ¡Una maldita arma de guerra!

— ¿Guerra? ¿No había terminado la guerra?

— ¡Acabó hace veinte años!

Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa de alivio.

— Sabía que lo conseguirías, Harry.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo sabías! Como sabías de la existencia de la profecía cuando fuiste a mi casa, ¿verdad? Y que tenía que morir para matar a Voldemort y miles de cosas más que siempre me ocultaste por mi bien. ¡Siempre por mi bien! ¿Pero sabes lo que creo, anciano? Que nunca pensaste en mí. Que nunca te importé nada.

Harry sintió que perdía la voz y se le cerraba la garganta. Debajo de toda la rabia que se había adueñado de él había un poso de dolor tan fuerte y tan antiguo que era todavía más poderoso. Sabía que si se dejaba arrastrar por él se derrumbaría. Pero se dijo que no lo haría, no delante de un patético retrato amnésico. Se agarró como pudo al odio que era capaz de mantenerle a flote en todo ese mar de frustración y decepciones.

— Y yo nunca podré perdonarte.

Por un momento, el retrato de Dumbledore pareció entenderle. Su cuerpo se encogió un poco y sus ojos reflejaron un leve rastro de dolor. Incluso llegó a ocultarse de nuevo, abandonando su cuadro. Sin embargo, casi de inmediato volvió a aparecer en él, tan sonriente como al principio.

— Oh, Harry, mi querido muchacho. ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

Harry, que apenas había paladeado un amargo regusto de venganza, arrojó un tintero a la cara de Dumbledore. El cristal estallo en pedazos y la tinta dejó una gran mancha negra donde antes estaban la sonrisa y los ojos llorosos. Un peso invisible le hundió los hombros mientras salía del despacho, pero sus pasos eran rápidos. Ahora que hasta esos años felices en Gryffindor resultaban tan falsos, tenía que salir cuanto antes de Hogwarts. Tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de los ojos que le siguieron a través del corredor en el que desembocaban las escaleras de la gárgola.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco llevaba tanto tiempo observando el trabajado escudo de Slytherin en su dosel, que había descubierto detalles que juraría no haber visto nunca. Había salido pronto del Ministerio, incapaz de seguir metido entre leyes mientras su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Por desgracia, ni siquiera el taburete de la habitación de su madre había conseguido despejar su mente. Así que, casi sin proponérselo, había acabado en la antigua habitación de Scorpius, tumbado en su cama y con el libro «Hogwarts, la historia» en las manos.

Recordaba que lo había leído antes de entrar en el colegio. Ya con once años no podía permitirse llegar a un terreno nuevo sin conocerlo. No le había fascinado mucho entonces y desde luego no iba a hacerlo ahora, pero Draco había buscado enseguida las páginas que hablaban del Sombrero Seleccionador. El libro estaba repleto de las canciones con las que había recibido a los alumnos a través de los años. Draco tenía un ligero recuerdo de las que había escuchado en los primeros cursos de Hogwarts, pero a partir de cuarto había desconectado en todo momento que aquel trapo viejo les había deleitado con su voz. No importaba, el mensaje se había repetido cíclicamente a través de las décadas y los siglos.

Los valientes estaban en Gryffindor, los inteligentes en Ravenclaw, los perseverantes en Hufflepuff y los astutos en Slytherin. Era verdad que el sombrero a veces se volvía original sustituyendo esos adjetivos por los de caballerosos, sabios, leales y taimados. Pero más allá de eso la cantinela era siempre la misma. Machacona, simple y aburrida. Draco repasó algunas de las canciones, sin lograr que su opinión fuese distinta.

 _«El ambicioso Slytherin ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos»_ , había dicho el Sombrero en 1932, 1967 y 1984. Todo un ejemplo de poesía.

Para Draco estaba claro que, si uno lo pensaba un poco, todo aquello resultaba ridículo. Y mucho más después de saber que ni los propios Fundadores habían respetado al Sombrero, creando su propia selección a través de los Profanadores.

Él siempre había querido ser un Slytherin, pero no porque fuese un maestro de la astucia, sino porque había sido la casa de su padre y de su madre. La casa de su familia. No recordaba haber pensado nunca en cualidades sino en colores. Y más tarde, los años le habían enseñado que había valientes azules, verdes o amarillos, o astutos e inteligentes rojos. Había que ser un sombrero harapiento para pensar que una bruja o un mago podían ser tan limitados e inalterables a través del tiempo. Un sombrero harapiento, un Weasley o Rita Skeeter, tan llenos de prejuicios como un enumpent de veneno.

Aún así, lo que le habían hecho a Harry no era justo. Siempre sería mejor someterse a la decisión de un sombrero chiflado que sufrir la manipulación de tu propio destino. Draco no sabía con exactitud cómo reaccionaría Harry si lo supiese, pero tenía la sensación de que el enfado sería el mejor de sus males. Después, mucho después, le quedaría la eterna duda de lo que realmente estaba llamado a ser. Aunque, para ser sinceros, Draco no podía imaginar a nadie más Gryffindor que Harry.

Tampoco le importaba. Cada vez tenía más claro que era un tema que le traía sin cuidado. Fuese de la casa que fuese, él le quería por lo que era ahora, por lo que había llegado a ser pese a todo y ante todos. Por lo que era a su lado.

Le quería... Ni siquiera le había asombrado el reconocerlo. No tenía sentido negarlo, se estaba enamorando de Harry a una velocidad incontrolable. A cada encuentro, a cada mirada y cada beso, a cada golpe de cuerpo contra cuerpo. Era imposible pensar en él y no sentir un emjambre de billywig en el estómago. No se lo había dicho sólo por miedo a ser el único que se sentía así. No sabía si el Sombrero Seleccionador le habría llamado cobarde o astuto, pero tenía la esperanza de que Harry fuese lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo primero.

Al menos él se iba a encargar de allanarle el camino. Draco cerró el libro y tomó una decisión. A partir de ese mismo instante relegaría el secreto que amenazaba con distanciarles a lo más lejano de su olvido. No tenía sentido darle vueltas a lo que ya había sido y nada podía cambiarse. Harry estaba a salvo, ninguna maldición le acechaba y para él siempre sería un Gryffindor. Nadie tenía que enterarse de lo contrario.

Era el momento de enterrar el pasado.

 

* * *

 

 

En cuanto Harry salió de la chimenea, oyó un agudo chillido y sintió sus brazos llenos de Hermione. Por encima de su hombro vio el alivio dibujarse en la cara de Ron y se dio cuenta de toda la preocupación que les había causado.

— Merlín, Harry... ¡Estábamos tan asustados! Pensábamos que te habían atrapado los Inefables. Luego vimos que había un recuerdo flotando en el pensadero y supimos que lo habías conseguido. Pero no estabas por ninguna parte y no sabíamos a dónde ir a buscarte, si habrías hecho alguna locura, o algo... — Hermione le miraba angustiada entre toda aquella marea de palabras. Harry a duras penas conseguía aguantar su propia angustia, aún así intentó darle consuelo con otro abrazo.

— Tranquila, Herm... Estoy bien. Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire.

Pronto, la mano de Ron también estuvo en su hombro.

— Me alegra que estés bien. No hemos tocado el pensadero. ¿Quieres contarnos lo que has visto?

Harry quería y a la vez no. Necesitaba compartirlo y era algo que no iba a ocultar a sus mejores amigos, pero por algún motivo ahora necesitaba otra cosa. A otra persona.

— Me gustaría que lo vierais. Hacedlo, por favor. Os prometo que vendré mañana y lo hablaremos con calma, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Mañana? ¿Te marchas?

— Creedme, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.

— Pero no pareces estar bien. ¿Adónde vas?

— A buscar a Draco.

 

* * *

 

 

No tardó en encontrarlo. Repasaba unas cifras de sus negocios en Norteamérica cuando Harry se apareció en medio del salón de Malfoy Manor donde siempre solía esperarle. En cuanto le vio, dejó los papeles y fue hacia él, con una sonrisa y un beso en los labios. Harry no dejó que éste se prolongase todo lo que Draco había planeado. En cambio, se dejó ir en sus brazos, aspirando el olor de la suave piel de su cuello y sintiendo por primera vez algo de tranquilidad desde que había visto el recuerdo. Quizá por eso no pudo evitar el profundo suspiro que salió de sus labios. Draco le acarició la espalda, meciéndole con tanta suavidad que el movimiento era casi imperceptible.

— ¿Estás bien? — le dijo.

— ¿Esta noche podemos hablar? — dijo Harry.

La pregunta dolió como el mejor de los reproches. No tenía el tono de serlo, pero Draco sabía que llevaba implícita días y días centrados en el sexo para evitar otras cosas. Por su parte, sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero tal vez no había sido el único que había desviado la atención al deseo, y estaba claro que no era el único que se había dado cuenta de ello.

— Claro que podemos. ¿Quieres que encienda la chimenea?

— Sí, por favor.

En algún momento, Harry le había contado que las chimeneas siempre le despertaban un cálido sentimiento de amistad. Quizá fuese por tantas horas pasadas con sus amigos frente a la chimenea de su sala común, pero el fuego siempre le había parecido el ambiente perfecto para la intimidad y las confesiones. Draco, que desde su experiencia con el fuego maldito prefería un buen hechizo calentador, apenas había usado las de Malfoy Manor. Pero desde que Harry había llegado a su vida, al menos la de aquel salón sí se había encendido en varias ocasiones. Aquélla parecía ser otra más que lo requería. Draco prendió fuego a la leña y sirvió dos copas de vino. Cuando volvió al sofá, Harry ya se había sentado en la alfombra. Intentando no evaluar la cercanía del fuego, le tendió la copa y se sentó a su lado, apoyando la espalda en el sofá que no estaban usando.

— Cuéntamelo — pidió.

Que Harry apurase la mitad de su copa antes de empezar a hablar, no era una buena señal. Pero aún pintaba peor que apurase la otra mitad cuando no pudo encontrar su voz. Draco le cogió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

— Estoy aquí, Harry, puedes decírmelo. Sea lo que sea.

Harry le miró con intensidad y, en algún lugar de sus ojos, pareció encontrar el valor que necesitaba.

— Desde que me dijiste que tenía una cicatriz, no pude dejar de pensar en ello. Me puse a investigar por mi cuenta. No te dije nada porque no quería involucrarte en algo que no sabía adónde me llevaría. Pensé que si las cosas se ponían feas o descubría algo preocupante, tú estarías a salvo porque no tenía que ver contigo.

Esta vez fue Draco el que apuró un sorbo de vino. Que aquella cicatriz no tenía que ver con él, era lo más equivocado que Harry podría haber dicho. Si la conversación transcurría por ese camino, estaba claro que iba a ser muy difícil para ambos. Rogó a Merlín porque su mano no empezase a sudar como el resto de su cuerpo ya lo hacía, y porque su voz sonase convincente.

— Me lo estás contando ahora y te agradezco que lo hagas. Dime, ¿cómo fue la investigación?

— Al principio no conseguía avanzar. Nadie más que tú podía ver mi cicatriz y no había ninguna maldición conocida que contemplase algo así, ni siquiera entre las que habían manejado en la guerra los mortífagos.

Su padre. Era imposible que Draco no asimilase una palabra a la otra, y estaba casi seguro de que a Harry le pasaba lo mismo. El pequeño apretón en su mano sólo se lo había confirmado. Draco le devolvió una sonrisa que intentaba ser de agradecimiento y Harry retomó la confesión.

— Todo estaba parado hasta que uno de los aurores vio la cicatriz. Yo no necesitaba confirmación, pero si te soy sincero Ron y Hermione habrían tenido dudas de que la cicatriz existiese si sólo la hubieras visto tú.

Bien, no es que Draco pudiera culparlos por eso. Él tampoco se fiaba de Granger y Weasley. Siempre había sido un hombre realista, lo importante era que Harry siempre le había creído.

— ¿Se lo contaste a ellos?

— Sí, iba a volverme loco si no lo hacía. También les conté que estamos juntos.

Draco alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

— ¿Y sobrevivieron al impacto?

— Mucho mejor de lo esperado. Hermione parecía incluso que lo estaba esperando.

— Siempre ha sido una listilla.

— Eso no puedo negarlo. El caso es que prometieron ayudarme, también a hacerme con un recuerdo que encontré en la Sala de la Muerte. Supongo que ahí entra la parte ilegal.

— Espera, espera... Cuéntame eso de la Sala de la Muerte. ¿Has estado en ella?

— Sí, pedí un permiso para acceder al Departamento de Misterios. Quería ver si los Inefables podían tener las respuestas que buscaba. Algo me decía que tenía que ir a la Sala de la Muerte. Y allí encontré las galerías de memoriales, una para los ministros, otra para los jefes de aurores y otra para los directores de Hogwarts.

— ¿En serio? ¿Los entierran realmente allí?

— No. Son más bien monumentos conmemorativos que contienen objetos personales de los difuntos. Fue en el de Dumbledore en el que vi el recuerdo. Tenía una inscripción: «Valle de Godric, 1980» ¿Cómo no iba a llevármelo?

Draco vio como Harry fruncía el ceño y se llevaba, sin darse cuenta, la copa vacía a los labios. Con un movimiento de varita rellenó la copa y, ya de paso, también la suya. Estaba seguro de que le haría falta.

— ¿Y te lo llevaste?

— No ese día, estaba protegido por una barrera mágica infranqueable. Pero averigüé cómo anularla, he vuelto hoy mismo y me lo he llevado.

Los dedos quemados de Harry. Draco no tardó en hacer la asociación de ideas. _Una barrera mágica_ le había dicho aquel día. Y no mentía. ¿Cuántas cosas más le habría ocultado? Empezaban a ser demasiadas. Pero sólo tenía que recordar las que él callaba para sentir que se las merecía. Todas y cada una.

— ¿Y lo has visto?

— Sí.

El cambio fue inmediato. Hasta ese momento, Harry se había mantenido más o menos sereno, pero recordar lo que había visto le sacudió de una forma demoledora. Trataba de ocultarlo cuanto podía, pero su mano temblaba entre la suya y mantenía la mirada clavada en el fuego, que dibujaba caprichosas luces y sombras en su rostro. Draco estaba a punto de abrazarle cuando su voz volvió a surgir, tremblorosa por las lágrimas tragadas.

— Vi a mis padres. Yo era sólo un bebé... Mi casa era cálida, olía bien...

Draco pensó que quizá Merlín iba a ayudarle esa noche. Tal vez Harry estaba abatido por un recuerdo de su infancia, por ser más consciente que nunca de todo lo que había perdido.

— Dumbledore estaba allí convenciéndoles de que yo debía ser un Gryffindor. Ellos dudaban... Pero él les presionó hasta que aceptaron — siguió Harry.

Draco cerró los ojos. Al parecer, Merlín no parecía tener intenciones de ayudarle. Contuvo la respiración esperando el desenlace que intuía, asimilando que Dumbledore era el Profanador que había estado buscando en sus teorías.

— Entonces hizo un ritual... Cortó mi mano con la espada de Gryffindor y manipuló mi vida. Sin pestañear, Draco. Manipuló toda mi jodida vida desde el principio.

Era oficial, Merlín no iba a ayudarle. Pero ya no le importaba. El dolor de Harry era tan grande que anulaba cualquier otra cosa. Emanaba de su cuerpo de forma tan evidente que Draco casi podía verlo, y no pudo soportarlo. Tomó con suavidad la copa de la mano de Harry y la dejó junto a la suya en el suelo, y después le abrazó con toda la ternura que conocía. Harry se amoldó a su abrazo como si necesitase sentirle en cada parte de piel, aferrado a su espalda y rodeándole con las piernas. No tardó en empezar a llorar de forma silenciosa, como debía haber aprendido a hacerlo cuando era pequeño. Draco le apretó aún más fuerte, mientras acariciaba su espalda y dejaba besos en su pelo.

— Ya no sé... lo que soy... quién soy...

Sonaba tan desesperado que Draco se sintió sin consuelo que darle. El hechizo había cobrado fuerza sobre sus pensamientos, recordándole todo lo que no podía decirle. Sólo le quedaban sus sentimientos. Intentó transformarlos en palabras en su garganta, pero algo más fuerte que su voluntad los volvió silencio. El Sombrero Seleccionador le gritó _¡cobarde!_ desde el país de los sombreros.

— Toda mi vida... es falsa...

Draco sacó su voz del lugar donde se había escondido.

— No, no lo es. No conozco a nadie más Gryffindor que tú. Y esto es real, nadie te ha manipulado para que estés conmigo. Esto es real, Harry.

Real, si uno obviaba los secretos. Pero real no tenía que ser sincero. Draco se sintió tan mal que se vio tentado a llorar junto a Harry, que había besado su cuello y cedido al llanto todavía más. Y fue allí cuando lo decidió, sosteniendo a Harry, aplastado por su secreto y ahogándose con lo que sentía.

Una vez había escuchado que el pasado siempre vuelve.

Él volvería a Bretaña.

 

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Harry hubiese dado parte de su cámara de Gringotts para que la mañana siguiente fuese tranquila, pero no tuvo suerte. El primer memorándum llegó mientras dejaba su abrigo en el perchero y se enfundaba la túnica de auror. Procedía del Departamento de Misterios y era una denuncia de robo firmada por la Directora Croaker, en la que se le solicitaba la pronta devolución del objeto sustraído y se le informaba de que todo había sido puesto en conocimiento del Ministro. Fue el propio Shacklebolt quien envió el segundo memorándum, citándole a mediodía para hablar sobre el tema. El tercero vino de parte de Hermione; Ron y ella no podían aguantar más para hablar con él y le esperarían en su casa a la hora del almuerzo. Harry desapareció los tres mensajes e intentó distraerse con el papeleo pendiente, a la espera de una misión que le alejase de la mesa. No hubo misión, pero sí un cuarto memorándum. Al parecer, McGonagall había presentado una queja ante Kingsley por su forma de irrumpir en el colegio. A las diez de la mañana, el ánimo de Harry caía cinco pisos por debajo del subsuelo.

Por fortuna, a las diez y media llegó Draco.

Era la primera vez que se presentaba en la Oficina de Aurores. Sus respectivos cargos no exigían una relación directa y nadie en el Ministerio a excepción de Hermione sabía que estaban juntos. Pero nada de eso le había detenido. Draco entró en su despacho, cerró la puerta y fue hacia él para darle un abrazo. Después vino el beso. Y Harry, que había estado necesitándolo toda la mañana, se sintió afortunado de tenerlo.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó Draco.

— Ahora mejor.

Draco le acarició el pelo y se aclaró la garganta.

— Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero mi padre ha tenido una recaída.

Harry le miró sin saber muy bien qué decir. Le constaba que muchos de los condenados a Azkabán arrastraban secuelas físicas de su período en la cárcel, pero todavía no estaba preparado para preocuparse por la salud de Lucius Malfoy. Aún sí, se obligó a recordarse que era el padre de Draco.

— ¿Es muy grave?

— Espero que no, pero quiero asegurarme.

— ¿Te vas ya?

— Sí. Puede que esté de vuelta mañana, pero no quería irme sin saber que estás bien.

— Estaré bien, Draco. Ha dolido, pero no se puede hacer nada. No es la primera vez que me manipulan. Y ya me conoces, acabaré asumiéndolo.

Draco le conocía. Harry había perdonado cosas que él jamás habría dejado pasar sin una venganza. Hablaba con el impresentable de su primo y le había puesto el nombre de Albus Severus a su hijo pequeño. Si había alguien que podía superar la intervención de un Profanador, ése era Harry. Sin embargo, por mucho que sus palabras sonasen convincentes, el dolor de la noche pasada seguía en sus ojos. No había que ser muy sagaz para verlo y para Draco, que le había visto romperse, era más que evidente. Aunque tenía que ignorarlo si quería seguir adelante con sus planes; o mejor aún, alimentarse de ese dolor como un hambriento.

— Volveré pronto.

— Anda, ve con tu padre. Y no le hables de nosotros o lo que sea que tenga, empeorará.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a besarle. Otra vez sentía que sólo lo físico podía remediar todas las mentiras que estaba acumulando. Mientras éstas le alejaban de Harry, él recuperaba el terreno perdido a golpe de contacto.

— Te echaré de menos — le dijo.

— Más te vale.

En cuanto Draco salió del despacho, Harry se dejó caer en la silla pensando que él sí iba a extrañarle. Las imágenes del recuerdo que habían invadido su único e incómodo momento de sueño de la noche volvían ya a su mente cuando uno de sus hombres llamó a la puerta y, tras recibir permiso, entró con una carta en la mano.

— Jefe, ha llegado esto para usted.

— Gracias, Williamson.

Harry tomó la carta y esperó a que el auror saliese para abrirla. Era del exterior, o de otro modo habría llegado directamente a su despacho. El Ministerio estaba en su mayor parte bajo el nivel de la calle y las lechuzas sólo podían acceder a determinadas plantas en la superficie. La letra no se le hacía conocida, así que rasgó el sobre y leyó el escueto mensaje.

_Hola, Harry._

_Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podríamos vernos en el Caldero a última hora de la tarde? No te preocupes por tus hijos, no tiene que ver con ellos. Pero es importante._

_Neville Longbottom_

El remitente era toda una sorpresa. Hacia meses que Harry no veía a Neville y su relación se había ido enfriando en los últimos años sin que hiciesen nada por evitarlo. No tenia ni idea de qué podía querer de él pero, por el momento, había puesto todos sus sentidos alerta. Harry cogió pergamino, propuso una hora y aceptó la invitación. Por lo visto, aquel día no pensaba darle un respiro.

 

* * *

 

 

La reunión con el Ministro fue larga, tensa e inoportuna. Harry salió de su despacho prometiendo disculparse con McGonagall y con un plazo de diez días para devolver el recuerdo si no quería verse delante del Wizengamot. Kingsley se había mostrado comprensivo y conciliador, y ni siquiera se había planteado sancionarle. Harry estaba seguro de que aún le habría ayudado más si le hubiese contado las cosas en vez de permanecer en un obstinado silencio, pero no tenía intención alguna de hacer al mundo mágico partícipe de su historia de falso Gyffindor. O de que su héroe de barba blanca y mirada sabia era en realidad un manipulador rayano en lo perverso.

Cada vez que pensaba en ello se le revolvía el estómago. No sabía cómo iba a hacer para lograr comer algo en casa de Ron y Hermione. Aunque en cuanto cruzó la chimenea, se dio cuenta de que el apetito no sería un problema. Había un par de bandejas con emparedados y bebidas, pero la mesa del salón seguía ocupada por el pensadero y un montón de libros y papeles. Hermione leía página tras página y Ron parecía ayudarla, aunque dejó de hacerlo en cuanto le vio aparecer. Estaba a su lado antes de que acabase de limpiar el polvo que se había adherido a su ropa, sus manos fuertes agarrando sus hombros.

— Me importa una mierda lo que haya hecho el viejo, Harry. Siempre serás uno de nosotros.

— Gracias, Ron.

Harry no podría haber dicho mucho más porque la voz le abandonó. Sintió que justo ahí podría romperse de nuevo. Por suerte, Ron le dio un abrazo tan consistente que le devolvió las fuerzas y cuando llegó el de Hermione ya volvía a sentirse entero. Incluso un poco después pudo empezar a mordisquear un emparedado de bacon.

— ¿Qué estábais haciendo?

— Pues hemos visto el recuerdo un par de veces, centrándonos en la parte del hechizo. Estoy segura de que Dumbledore adulteró la imagen para que no se entendieran sus palabras. Estaba buscando información sobre cómo revertirlo y así conocer con exactitud el conjuro que utilizó para…

— Herm…

— … así poder encontrar un contrahechizo que…

— Herm, escúchame.

— ¿Qué, Harry?

— ¿Para qué se supone que vamos a revertirlo? ¿De qué sirve ahora?

— No lo sé, ¡pero tendremos que hacer algo!

Harry no pudo evitar suspirar. _Hacer algo_. Claro que quería hacer algo, pero no había nada a su alcance. Y si lo hubiera, sería un riesgo innecesario. Él mismo se había planteado las alternativas hasta el cansancio. Dejó el emparedado y cogió la mano de su amiga, intentando herir lo menos posible su voluntad de ayudarle.

— Fue hace mucho tiempo, Herm. Y las cosas nos salieron bien en el pasado. Ganamos la guerra. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si modificamos cualquier cosa? Sé que queréis ayudarme y os lo agradezco, pero cuanto antes nos olvidemos de esto, mejor.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Parecía evaluar por primera vez todas las consecuencias de intervenir en el pasado tal y como lo conocían. Ron ya estaba convencido, había asentido varias veces mientras Harry hablaba. Además, ya lo había dicho todo. Para él, su mejor amigo siempre sería un Gryffindor.

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó Hermione.

— Sí. No voy a arriesgar a todo el mundo mágico por saber a qué casa de Hogwarts tendría que haber ido.

Era mucho más que eso. Era su destino, sus amigos, su vida. ¿Pero qué era una vida frente a miles? Nadie tenía que enterarse de lo mucho que le dolía. Hermione cerró el enorme libro que estaba leyendo y devolvió el recuerdo al vial custodio.

— De acuerdo. Entonces lo olvidaremos.

Harry le sonrió, agradecido, mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo si alguna vez conseguiría no recordarlo.

 

* * *

 

 

Los pavos adultos acababan de tener crías. Eran aún una especie de cosa sin plumas fea e indefensa, pero Draco sabía que en unos meses serían todo lo contrario y le darían a la mansión el toque de distinción que Lucius siempre buscaba allá donde vivía. Un elfo doméstico se encargaba de mantenerlos en calor y alimentarlos, pero su padre supervisaba su evolución paso a paso. Allí le encontró Draco, azuzando con el bastón al elfo para que tuviese más cuidado. Y, como suponía, perfectamente sano.

— Vaya, al final lo has conseguido.

— Por supuesto — contestó Lucius — ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

— Sin problemas.

— Dos visitas en menos de un mes suenan a problemas, Draco. A no ser que te haya invadido una súbita nostalgia paternal.

— ¿Le has encontrado nuevos usos al bastón familiar?

— Quizá son los que le quedan.

— ¿Tan poco confías en tu hijo?

Lucius le miró interesado y esbozó una sonrisa que podía significar muchas cosas.

— Vamos a mi despacho.

Una vez allí, Draco aceptó todas las formalidades de su padre. Tomó asiento, esperó a que otro elfo les sirviese un té, lo único que aconsejaba la etiqueta a esas horas, y observó cada una de sus reacciones. En definitiva, se comportó exactamente igual que lo haría con cualquiera de sus socios o clientes. Sabía muy bien que no podía llegar con un simple cambio de opinión por haber pensado mejor las cosas. Lucius le conocía a la perfección, como hijo y como negociador. Él también era uno y ambos sabían que había un largo camino de motivos e intereses para pasar al sí desde un no.

— Dime por qué.

— Alguien que conozco tiene esa cicatriz. Es un buen mago y debería haber ido a Slytherin, pero no lo hizo. Si ellos tienen derecho a robar potencial a mi casa, yo también lo tengo a robárselo a las suyas.

Lucius asintió en claro acuerdo con él y Draco se permitió una sonrisa. Había ensayado cien veces la respuesta a esa pregunta. La venganza nunca era una excusa para un Slytherin sino una razón poderosa. Seguramente su padre iba a preguntarle por ese mago, pero también había pensado en eso. Tenía el candidato perfecto; un Ravenclaw que había hecho estudios de mercado para sus empresas y con el que había tenido un idilio breve pero intenso hacía un par de años. Le conocía lo suficiente para no tener que mentir y poseer un amplio abanico de detalles.

— Y ese mago es Harry Potter, ¿no es así?

Por mucho que Draco lo intentó, parte del sorbo de té que apuraba se le fue por la nariz. Toser no fue ni la mitad de vergonzoso que las palmaditas que Lucius le dio en la espalda mientras le hablaba como a un niño de dos años.

— Vamos, hijo, respira.

Draco tomó aire y enfrentó su mirada, tratando de parecer más ofendido que avergonzado.

— ¿Desde cuándo me espías?

— Desde que tenías un año, Draco. No sé de qué te sorprendes.

— Ya no soy un niño.

— Si pensabas que podías ocultarme una relación con Potter, yo creo que sí lo eres. Lo supe desde que pisó Malfoy Manor por primera vez. Fue una visita breve, pero suficiente.

— ¿Y por qué no has dicho nada?

— Tienes un heredero, es todo lo que te pedí. Ahora tú eliges tus compañías, y un Jefe de Aurores no es de las malas. ¿Por qué iba a interferir?

Draco apretó los dientes y miró hacia la ventana. No importaba lo que se esforzase, jamás podía enfrentarse de igual a igual con su padre. Sólo le quedaba la verdad para tratar de sorprenderle, aunque, por su bien, pensaba guardarse algunas partes.

— Está bien, se trata de Harry. Fue marcado por el Profanador de Gryffindor cuando era un bebé. Harry Potter era Slytherin, ¿puedes imaginarlo? Debiste adelantarte.

Miró a su padre esperando una grieta en su seguridad aplastante, pero Lucius estaba tan lejos del nerviosismo en aquella conversación como Draco de poder manejarla.

— Dumbledore tenía mayor acceso que yo al crío, Draco. Y si te soy sincero, estoy seguro de que Quien-Tú-Sabes lo quería precisamente allí.

— ¿En Gryffindor? ¿Y cómo sabes lo de Dumbledore?

— Supongo que si un profanador tiene a otro delante, le reconoce. Siempre sospeché de la espada de Gryffindor como Arma de Destino, ¿me equivoco?

— No te equivocas.

— Eso me temía. Por eso intenté quitarlo del colegio desde el Consejo. Por eso empujé al Ministerio contra Hogwarts.

— ¿Por eso tenía que matarlo yo en sexto?

— Entre otras muchas cosas.

— ¿Por qué Vol… — Ante la mano levantada de Lucius, evitó decir el nombre. Él se había acostumbrado a pronunciarlo sin temblar, pero su padre no lo hacía nunca. Draco prefería no averiguar sus razones — …Quien-Tú-Sabes querría a Harry en Gryffindor?

— ¿Un mago así de famoso en Slytherin? ¿Qué crees que hubiese hecho? Yo te lo diré: morir o volverse como su enemigo.

— ¿Estás insinuando que acabaríamos teniendo dos Señores Oscuros?

— No. Estoy insinuando que acabaríamos teniendo uno, pero no sé muy bien quién sería.

— Harry no es así. Por Merlín, padre, yo no soy así. Estás haciendo lo mismo que hacen todos con los Slytherin, usando sus mismos prejuicios.

— Tal vez. ¿Pero qué hubiera hecho Potter si Quien-Tú-Sabes no quisiera matarlo sino aliarse con él? Si se hubiese criado en su Casa, bajo sus normas, haciendo amigos entre los que luego iban a servirle. ¿No crees que si hubiese sido tu amigo habría tomado la Marca contigo?

Draco se había preguntado esas cosas una y otra vez. Dolía imaginarse un universo donde Harry y él hubiesen sido amigos en el colegio, no por desagradable sino por tentador e imposible. Podrían haber pasado tantas cosas… Pero en todas sus alternativas Harry seguía siendo el mismo, quien derrotaba a Voldemort, quien nunca habría tenido la Marca; y ya de paso, en sus fantasías, Draco solía también borrarla de su brazo.

— Blaise era mi mejor amigo, aún lo es. Y no tomó la Marca.

— ¿Crees que el Señor Oscuro se interesó realmente en él? Sin embargo, había tenido sus ojos sobre Potter desde que llevaba pañales.

— ¡No! Harry no es así.

— Como quieras, Draco. Supongo que tú ahora le conoces mejor que yo.

Saltándose todo tipo de etiqueta, Lucius fue hacia las bebidas y se sirvió un coñac. Draco rechazó el suyo. Estaba enfadado y no sabía muy bien por qué. Lo que decía su padre tenía sentido, él mismo habría pensado así no hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, había ido a Bretaña justo para poder defender lo contrario. De momento sólo tenía confianza en la persona de la que se había enamorado, pero quizá siendo Profanador podría demostrarlo. Demostrarlo con hechos. Eso, si Lucius se dignaba a transmitirle todo lo que sabía sobre aquel bastón que descansaba sobre sus piernas. Estaba mirándolo con tanta atención que le sorprendió escuchar la voz de su padre de nuevo.

— La cuestión importante, Draco, es cómo has sabido tú lo de Dumbledore.

— Me prohibiste hablar de los Profanadores, me hechizaste para que no se me fuera la lengua. Así que no veo por qué tendría que hablarte yo de esto.

— Me parece justo. Y ahora quieres el bastón, por lo que veo…

— Tú no vas a usarlo, ¿cierto? No voy a permitir que Slytherin se convierta en el nuevo Hufflepuff.

— Así que, de repente, has perdido tu preciosa moral.

— Han tocado a uno de los míos. Se acabó la moral.

Los ojos de Lucius brillaron con orgullo y ahogó su sonrisa en un nuevo trago de coñac.

— Creo que ya estás listo.

 

* * *

 

 

Por sorprendente que resultase, en la bucólica mansión de Bretaña también había mazmorras. Draco se preguntó si todas las propiedades de su padre las tenían y recordando la antigüedad de la mayoría imaginó que así era. Tan sólo eran un par de corredores, mucho más pequeños que los de Malfoy Manor, que desembocaban en una habitación redonda cuyas paredes de piedra habían sido invadidas por el moho y la hierba. En el centro había una mesa de madera donde se apoyaba un atril, y sobre éste un libro de páginas amarillentas y lomo gastado. Lucius lo tomó entre sus manos con suma reverencia.

— Este libro pasó de manos de Brutus Malfoy a su heredero, y así sucesivamente hasta que tu abuelo me lo legó a mí. Contiene todo lo que necesitas saber y deberás protegerlo con tu vida. Al igual que tu secreto.

Eso era justo lo que estaba buscando. Draco estiró las manos para cogerlo, pero Lucius volvió a dejarlo en su lugar.

— Todavía no eres un Profanador, Draco. Debes jurar primero.

El recuerdo que había descubierto en las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor acudió a la mente de Draco como un fogonazo. Allí había empezado todo, en su preocupación por aquella cicatriz, en su visita al Callejón Knocturn, en el descubrimiento del pensadero, en su antepasado arrodillándose ante un hombre encapuchado, jurando por su vida que cambiaría las de otros magos y brujas en su beneficio. Porque, ¿desde cuándo un Malfoy rechazaría tener un poder así? Draco hincó una rodilla en el suelo y miró a su padre. Para él ya era tarde, sólo esperaba que algún día no lo fuese para Scorpius.

Lucius sacó su varita y la sostuvo frente a sus ojos. Una onda de magia rodeó su rostro y giró alrededor de sus manos.

— ¿Eres un Slytherin legítimo?

— Lo soy.

— ¿Fiel a Salazar?

— Fiel.

— ¿Aceptas ser su Profanador?

— Lo acepto.

— ¿Juras servir a tu misión con la vida?

— Lo juro.

— Así sea entonces. Aquí te encomiendo, Profanador, tu arma de destino.

Draco extendió sus manos y agarró el que ya era su bastón. Los ojos de la serpiente centellearon bajo el último chasquido de magia y el juramento quedó sellado ante la memoria del Fundador.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry llegó al Caldero Chorreante cinco minutos antes de las siete. Hannah le recibió con su habitual sonrisa y, antes de que se sentase en una de las mesas, le pidió que le acompañara al piso de arriba, hasta uno de los pequeños salones que los comerciantes solicitaban para negociar y cerrar tratos en privado. Harry estaba cada vez más desconcertado. Neville quería verle, decía que era importante y prefería mantener esa conversación oculta. Quizá los que afirmaron que se había vuelto loco al liderar la casa de Hufflepuff no se habían equivocado.

Había ocurrido seis años atrás. Pomona Sprout, envejecida y con secuelas físicas de la guerra, sufrió una enfermedad que le llevó a la muerte. Entre sus últimas voluntades figuraba la de que Neville Longbottom le sucediese en su puesto. Era la primera vez que se planteaba algo así. Los Jefes de Casa siempre habían sido con anterioridad alumnos de la misma; no era una ley escrita, pero en Hogwarts la tradición tenía muchas veces el mismo peso que una. Todos reconocían la destreza y la preparación de Neville en Herbología, lo bien que siempre había congeniado con la Jefa de Hufflepuff y su heroica intervención en la guerra, pero la tradición era la tradición y nadie acogió de buen agrado la voluntad de Sprout. Los Slytherin hacían bromas ácidas sobre ello, los Gryffindor se sentían ofendidos, los Hufflepuff ninguneados y los Ravenclaw afirmaban que era la cosa más ilógica que habían visto desde Voldemort siendo un mestizo. Cuando el mundo mágico desechaba ya la idea, Neville cerró la boca de todos aceptando; o más bien, les dejó boquiabiertos.

Más allá de la opinión general, Harry sabía que, al menos, sus compañeros de habitación en Hogwarts se lo habían tomado fatal. Ginny y Hermione tampoco estaban de acuerdo. Los alumnos de Hufflepuff tampoco reaccionaron muy bien. Teddy aún estaba en Hogwarts por aquel entonces y, por lo que le había contado, le hicieron la vida imposible a Neville durante meses. Sin embargo, él había aguantado cada ataque con una sonrisa amable, se había ido a vivir a los invernaderos y disfrutaba tanto dando clase que resultó casi imposible no contagiarse de su entusiasmo. Un año después, muy pocos hablaban ya del tema. Cinco años más tarde, era como un dolor sordo, siempre presente pero al que uno se acaba acostumbrando.

A las siete en punto, Neville entró en el salón con la bufanda de Hufflepuff destacando sobre su abrigo negro. Era por cosas como ésa por la que sus amigos Gryffindor ya no lo eran tanto. Más allá de eso, seguía siendo el chico sonriente y bonachón de siempre. Aún así, mientras estrechaba su mano, Harry intentó no olvidar que también era quien había liderado la rebelión de Hogwarts y acabado con la temida Nagini.

— Hola, Harry. Gracias por venir.

— Hola, Neville.

— Siento haber quedado tan tarde. Hoy tenía clases hasta la hora de la cena.

— No hay problema, aunque reconozco que me ha sorprendido tu carta.

— Lo suponía. Voy a dejarme de misterios, Harry. Te vi ayer en Hogwarts, saliendo del despacho de McGonagall.

Claro y directo. Y hablando de lo último que Harry hubiese podido imaginar. De repente, la silla era incómoda y él era incapaz de mantener los pies quietos.

— No quiero hablar de eso.

— Sé cómo te sientes.

— No, Neville. Estoy seguro de que no lo sabes.

— Lo sé perfectamente.

Neville extendió su brazo derecho sobre la mesa y puso la palma de su mano hacia arriba, bajo la luz del farol de gas que pendía sobre sus cabezas.

— Está aquí, como la tuya.

La piel no tenía más marcas que las líneas habituales, pero si Harry miraba su propia mano sabía que vería lo mismo. De todas formas, no quería creérselo.

— No sé de qué me hablas.

— De la cicatriz que nos hizo Dumbledore. La mía la descubrió Sprout. Supongo que ya sabes lo que significa.

Sí, se dijo Harry mientras miraba el tejón bordado en la bufanda amarilla.

Lo sabía.

 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cuando Neville Longbottom se puso el Sombrero Seleccionador, estuvo muy cerca de ser un Hufflepuff. De hecho, ésa fue la primera opción hasta que fue destinado a Gryffindor". J.K. Rowling.


	11. Chapter 11

Todo tenía sentido. De repente, el tiempo pareció congelarse y llevarle años atrás, diez o tal vez doce, justo al momento en que él le había pedido a Neville que se encontrasen a solas para hablar también de algo importante. Harry se había hecho esa promesa desde antes del fin de la guerra; un día le contaría a su amigo que los dos pudieron ser el héroe, que ambos estaban marcados por la misma profecía y que, sólo Merlín sabía por qué, Voldemort le había elegido a él. Que sólo esa decisión de una noche de 1981 había evitado que la vida de Neville no fuese su propia vida. Y viceversa.

Había sido allí mismo, en un cuarto de la planta de arriba del Caldero Chorreante todavía regentado por Tom, y Neville había reaccionado con total normalidad ante sus palabras como si algo le mantuviese lejos de cualquier tipo de asombro. _Las cosas fueron así_ , había dicho encogiendo los hombros y mojando sus labios en su jarra de cerveza, y después le había contado que iba a aceptar el puesto de Jefe de Hufflepuff. Harry había llegado a pensar que la guerra había trastornado a unos más que a otros. O que, tal vez, llegaba un momento en que el pasado era tan negro que sus coletazos apenas hacían daño.

Él no era así. No había ningún tiempo verbal que no tuviera el poder de lastimarle. Los recuerdos del pasado, los miedos del presente, los anhelos del futuro… todos podían ser cálidos o amenazantes. En el caso del pasado, más bien lo segundo. Por mucho que lo pensaba, ya de vuelta al tejón de la bufanda amarilla de Neville, no lograba que la idea de haber sido manipulado desde bebé por Dumbledore pasase por su garganta. Al menos Voldemort nunca había ocultado la autoría del rayo de su frente. Esa cicatriz, pese a todo lo que le había torturado, siempre había sido consecuente.

— Harry…

No sabía cuánto tiempo se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pero la mano de Neville en la suya le devolvió a la realidad de aquella mesa.

— Perdona, estaba intentando asimilar todo esto.

— ¿Tienes tu capa de invisibilidad todavía?

— Sí, está en casa. Quiero regalársela a James en su próximo cumpleaños.

— ¿Podrías ir a por ella? Necesito que vengas conmigo a Hogwarts y que nadie te vea.

— ¿Por qué no puede verme nadie?

— Porque voy a llevarte a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

 

* * *

 

 

La conexión por Red Flú les llevó directamente hasta el despacho de Neville, en la planta alta de los invernaderos. Era muy modesto, funcionaba de antesala de una habitación un poco más grande y estaba repleto de plantas. Harry apartó la rama de una que le impedía el paso, mirando antes si no tenía ningún tipo de garra o de dientes.

— ¿No te llegaba con todo el invernadero, Neville?

— Me gustan, siempre lo han hecho. Será mejor que te pongas la capa ya, no creo que a McGonagall le agrade una nueva visita del Jefe de Aurores.

Harry hizo una mueca mientras los ojos de Neville adoptaron un brillo divertido.

— Ya me he disculpado por escrito.

— Estoy seguro de que ella preferiría tus disculpas en persona.

— Aún no sé si quiero verla. Si ella sabía lo que Dumbledore nos hizo y nunca dijo nada, es tan culpable como él.

— No, Harry, Minerva no está enterada.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

— Créeme, lo sé. Ponte la capa.

Harry obedeció, aguantando las ganas de seguir haciéndole preguntas. Mientras caminaban por los terrenos del colegio hacia la puerta de entrada, observó la espalda erguida de Neville, sus pasos tranquilos y esa serenidad que emanaba de cada uno de sus movimientos. Era imposible atisbar en él al muchacho asustadizo y nervioso que había conocido el primer día de colegio. Mientras Ron aún abría los ojos de la misma forma ante una mesa repleta o Hermione ponía su típico gesto de concentración cuando atacaba a un buen libro, Neville parecía un hombre completamente distinto. Una de las pocas personas que tenían la capacidad de hacer sentir a Harry que no tenía el mando de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban desiertos y sólo las crepitantes llamas de las antorchas resonaban en el silencio. Ya había caído la noche y el toque de queda había tenido lugar casi una hora antes. Harry trató de acomodar sus pisadas a las de Neville para no descubrir su presencia. Tras pasar por dos sitios que se le hacían conocidos, supo que se estaban dirigiendo hacia las cocinas. Teddy había bromeado un par de veces sobre lo fácil que tenían el hincharse el estómago en Hogwarts, pero nadie había podido sacarle más información sobre la ubicación de su casa. Rumores había muchos, pero los Hufflepuff siempre habían mantenido el misterio. Por eso cuando Neville se paró delante de un enorme cuadro paisajístico y empezó a hablar con una de las cabras, Harry estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a alguien a San Mungo. Por suerte, antes de que pudiera moverse, el cuadro lo hizo, revelando la entrada a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

Era toda una explosión de color amarillo. Los estandartes y banderines de la Casa colgaban de las paredes, de las columnas y del respaldo de los enormes sillones desperdigados por todas partes. La sala tenía forma redonda y de ella partían varios corredores estrechos en los que Harry imaginó se situaban los dormitorios. El fuego de la chimenea y las gruesas alfombras que cubrían el suelo lo hacían todo aún más cálido. Sin duda, era un sitio en el que valía la pena pasar el tiempo libre.

Un escalofrío cercano a la náusea le invadió de pronto y ya fue demasiado tarde para apartarse. El Fraile Gordo, fantasma de Hufflepuff, le atravesó con su enorme barriga y Harry hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no tambalearse. Neville se aclaró la garganta sofocando los suaves roces que estaba produciendo la capa de invisibilidad ante sus movimientos y se dirigió a hablar con los dos únicos alumnos que quedaban en la sala, los prefectos. Recuperado del desagradable momento, Harry le siguió a una distancia prudente.

— Emily, Tamsin, ¿todo en orden?

— Sí, profesor Longbottom. Los alumnos ya están en sus cuartos y nosotros también íbamos a retirarnos.

— ¿Se ha solucionado el problema de Cadwallader?

— No le han molestado en todo el día de hoy.

— Avisadme si eso cambia, ¿de acuerdo?

— Claro, señor.

— Estupendo. Buenas noches, entonces.

— Buenas noches, profesor Longbottom.

Los dos alumnos se retiraron por corredores diferentes. Harry no había perdido detalle de la conversación. El tono era cercano pero respetuoso. Si fuera de Hogwarts aún se tenían ciertas reservas hacia Neville como Jefe de Hufflepuff, dentro de la propia casa no parecía quedar ninguna. Por alguna razón, eso hizo sentir a Harry mucho mejor y orgulloso de lo que su amigo había conseguido. Estaba a punto de decírselo de la forma más discreta posible, cuando la voz de Neville se adelantó a sus intenciones.

— Sígueme.

Había sido apenas un susurro pero Harry lo había escuchado, así que siguió a Neville por un tercer corredor bastante oscuro. El lumos que éste conjuró ayudó un poco a vislumbrar las puertas en forma de tapa de barril que se sucedían cada cuatro o cinco metros. Un poco más adelante, el corredor moría en una pared de piedra que anulaba cualquier tipo de salida, con dos nuevos estandartes de Hufflepuff situados a izquierda y derecha. Neville susurró un conjuro y dirigió el haz de luz de su varita hacia el tejón de la bandera izquierda. Éste se desperezó, dio un bostezo y volvió a acurrucarse casi de inmediato en la misma posición. Sin embargo, la pared ya había cambiado; donde antes sólo había piedra, había aparecido una nueva tapa de barril, más grande que las anteriores y surcada por diez férreos cerrojos de hierro. Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

— Dios mío, Neville, esa puerta tiene más seguridad que las cámaras de Gringotts. ¿Qué guardáis ahí?

— Ahora lo verás.

Neville dirigió entonces su varita hacia el tejón de la bandera derecha, causando en un principio las mismas reacciones. El tejón se desperezó, bostezó, pero a diferencia de su compañero, saltó del estandarte, apoyó sus patas en el suelo y se perdió por un agujero minúsculo en la esquina de la pared que hasta ese momento Harry no había visto. De repente, uno a uno todos los cerrojos fueron deslizándose en un silencio que sólo la magia podía haber conseguido de una estructura de hierro como aquélla. Cuatro, tres, dos, uno… Y con un clic seco la puerta se abrió, franqueándoles el paso.

— Adelante. Dentro puedes quitarte la capa, nadie entrará.

A juzgar por todos esos hechizos que Neville había utilizado, Harry estaba seguro de que así sería. Se adentró en la estancia y dejó que la capa se deslizara por sus hombros, mientras Neville cerraba de nuevo la puerta. Luego recorrió el lugar con mirada atenta. Era un salón redondo, con paredes firmes hasta media altura y desde ahí hasta el techo cubierto de vidrieras. Las antorchas dibujaban figuras fantasmagóricas en los cristales de colores y sombras temblorosas en la piedra. El suelo se hundía levemente hacia el centro, donde se alzaba lo único que había en todo ese espacio, un atril de mármol. Sobre él levitaba un libro envuelto en una especie de burbuja de color dorado y cuatro estandartes de Hufflepuff pendían sobre él, descendiendo directamente desde la bóveda del techo. Todo ello conformaba lo más ceremonioso y parecido a un altar de cualquier rito antiguo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Harry.

— Voy a explicártelo todo, pero para eso vamos a acercarnos. Hay cosas que desde aquí no se ven.

En efecto, desde lejos no se habría podido apreciar que el atril en realidad no era plano, sino que tenía en su remate una urna de cristal incrustada en el mármol. Mucho menos aún se habría podido distinguir la estilizada daga de plata labrada que guardaba, los zafiros de su empuñadura o el nombre que había sido grabado en su filo: Rowena Ravenclaw. Si hasta entonces Harry no había entendido nada, en ese momento estaba completamente perdido.

— ¿De qué va todo esto, Neville?

Neville anuló la burbuja dorada que rodeaba el libro y lo hizo levitar hasta las manos de Harry.

— Harry, es hora de que conozcas a los Profanadores del Destino.

 

* * *

 

 

La letra era enrevesada, con esas largas florituras en las terminaciones y esa forma de unir las vocales y las consonantes. Ni siquiera las runas de Hogwarts se le habían hecho a Draco tan complicadas; llevaba una media hora leyendo y sólo había avanzado dos páginas. Sinceramente, comenzaba a desesperarse. Por suerte, acudió a su cabeza aquel hechizo que Theodore había descubierto en sexto año para convertir cualquier tipo de escritura en una preciosa, cuidada y sobre todo clarísima letra de imprenta. Media casa de Slytherin había sacado las notas más altas en la materia gracias a su ingenio, y medio año de caprichos de Nott habían sido pagados gracias a la comercialización de su descubrimiento.

Draco, que no había pagado ni el primer knut por el mismo, recordó cada parte de él y apuntó con su varita al libro.

— Concordie litteram…

Antes de que pudiese pronunciar el hechizo completo, su varita salió disparada hacia la pared más lejana en medio de un mar de chispas plateadas.

— Así que estás protegido…

Draco pensó que debería haberlo imaginado. Una habitación bajo tierra, invadida por la hierba y llena de moho y humedad no era el hábitat más aconsejable para un libro. Y éste había resistido lo que parecían siglos sin más huellas del paso del tiempo que sus hojas amarillentas. Nada de lo que intentase cambiar en él daría resultado. Al parecer, tendría que volver a explotar su talento para las Runas. Draco cogió el libro y el bastón y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca principal de Malfoy Manor para buscar algún tipo de manual que pudiese ayudarle con la escritura cursiva del Medioevo.

No se había quedado a dormir en Bretaña porque quería llevar a cabo su plan de inmediato. En cuanto había recibido todo lo que necesitaba de su padre, había vuelto a casa. Pero no había avisado a nadie. Con suerte tendría unas horas para leer el libro y poder hacer lo que planeaba antes de que se hiciese de día. Luego, si todo salía bien, iría a buscar a Harry.

Una elfina doméstica hizo la búsqueda por él y colocó sobre la mesa al lado de su sillón dos o tres manuales que podrían ayudarle. Draco le dio órdenes explícitas de que nadie le molestase y que su presencia en la casa fuese negada. A todos los efectos, él seguía en Bretaña. Después de superar un momento dramático en el que la elfina pensaba que su amo no quería estar en la misma casa que ella, Draco pudo reanudar su lectura. Con paciencia, dedicación y un poco de ayuda profesional, estaba seguro de que podría encontrar lo que buscaba.

Al fin y al cabo, él siempre había creído que todo estaba en los libros.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry levantó la vista del libro, y miró a Neville consciente de que tenía la boca abierta.

— No puedo creerlo, ¿había cuatro?

— Sí, uno por cada Fundador.

— Y tenían el poder de seleccionar a los alumnos que deseaban antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

— Eso es.

— Mediante sus Armas de Destino. ¿Ésta es una de ellas?

— Sí, la de Ravenclaw.

— ¿Por qué está en Hufflepuff?

— Por la misma razón que la nuestra está en Ravenclaw.

En un primer momento, Harry pensó de forma automática en el arma de Gryffindor, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que con ese "nuestra" Neville hablaba de su verdadera casa.

— Cuéntamela.

Neville pasó unas cuantas páginas en el libro que aún sostenía Harry y le señaló un dibujo. La escena transcurría en un claro de bosque. Dos brujas vestidas a la antigua usanza se enfrentaban en medio de un remolino oscuro de magia, sosteniendo una daga y una especie de flecha en sus manos. Había un claro desafío en sus miradas, pero no luchaban. El libro era claramente mágico, pero la imagen no se movía. Fue Neville el que la llenó de historia y de sonido.

— Se dice que hace seis siglos el Profanador de Hufflepuff reclamó a un mago que había sido seleccionado para la casa de Ravenclaw. Estaba convencido de que había sido profanado y de que su verdadero destino era ser un tejón. Al parecer, existe un ritual para estos casos y lo llevó a cabo. Pero se equivocó; la magia demostró que el verdadero destino del mago era ser un águila, por lo que tuvo que entregar su Arma de Destino al otro Profanador.

— ¿Esa flecha?

— Sí, en realidad es un colgante que tiene esa forma. Se dice que el Profanador de Ravenclaw usó ambas armas durante un tiempo, seleccionando para Hufflepuff a todos aquellos magos y brujas de menor nivel o con posibilidad de suscitar problemas. Pero el Jefe de Hufflepuff nunca se rindió, acogió a todos ellos, les enseñó a superarse mediante el trabajo y, salvo contadas excepciones, les hizo ser mejores. Ravenclaw se llenó de magos muy inteligentes, con brillantes potenciales mágicos pero en la lucha de las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin no tenían rival posible. Sus profanadores, sin duda, eran los más despiadados y eficaces.

— ¿La eterna rivalidad entre Salazar y Godric?

— La misma que aún seguía viva cuando nosotros llegamos a Hogwarts. Siempre fue una lucha de dos, Harry, y en un punto de la historia Ravenclaw se dio cuenta de que sólo tendría un aliado en el colegio y que ése sería Hufflepuff. Decidió no volver a profanar a ningún niño y apostó por que la magia decidiese sola. Entregó su daga a Hufflepuff como ofrecimiento de paz y Hufflepuff dejó la flecha en sus manos. Las dos se hallan en Hogwarts, pero no han sido usadas en cientos de años.

— ¿Sprout te contó todo esto?

— Pomona descubrió mi cicatriz y luego me ofreció el puesto. Sólo cuando acepté supe de los Profanadores y que me había convertido también en el custodio del Arma de  Destino de Ravenclaw. ¿Cómo supiste tú que el culpable era Dumbledore?

— Dejó un recuerdo, lo encontré en el Ministerio, de la noche en que me… Ahora que lo pienso, puede que haya uno tuyo también.

— Puede ser, pero no tengo interés en verlo. No creo que a ti te haya hecho ningún bien.

— No, pero al menos he descubierto la verdad. Aunque aún no puedo creer que mi casa sea Slytherin… Sinceramente, aún no puedo creer nada de todo esto.

— Así que eres un Slytherin… Debí haberlo imaginado. ¿Quién descubrió tu cicatriz?

Harry volvió la mirada hacia el libro y tardó un momento en contestar. El tiempo justo para darse cuenta que después de todo lo que Neville le había contado, no sería leal andarse con secretos.

— Fue Draco Malfoy. Estamos… saliendo juntos.

Neville se le había quedado mirando con atención, quizá demasiada atención. Parecía escrutar algo en sus ojos o simplemente estar muy concentrado en lo que estaba pensando. Harry sintió la repentina necesidad de seguir hablando.

— Ya, sé que es sorprendente. Bueno, no para Hermione, pero ella siempre ha tenido cierta intuición para esas cosas y no sé, estamos bien, conectamos. Es difícil de explicar, Neville…

— No, Harry, tal vez no lo sea tanto. El destino a veces tiene esas cosas, se vuelve caprichoso.

Mientras hablaba, Neville iba pasando hojas del libro buscando una en concreto. Su tono era amable y sus palabras podían parecer toda una aceptación de Draco, pero a Harry le pareció de esa clase de amabilidad que precede a un zarpazo.

— Extremadamente caprichoso.

Y el zarpazo llegó en un segundo dibujo, donde se reflejaban las cuatro Armas de Destino originales. Por raro que pareciese, Harry no se había planteado la identidad del Profanador de Slytherin hasta ese momento. Había estado demasiado centrado en la culpabilidad de Dumbledore y luego distraído con la historia entre los Profanadores de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Pero ahora, después de ver ese dibujo, ya no podría ignorarla. Harry repasó de nuevo cada una de las armas. Arriba a la izquierda, el colgante de Hufflepuff, a su derecha, la daga de Ravenclaw, abajo a la izquierda, la espada de Gryffindor y a su derecha, el bastón de Lucius Malfoy.

 

* * *

 

 

Ahí estaba, lo había encontrado al fin. Tenía suerte de no haber cedido al sueño cuando le había atacado fuerte hacía un par de horas. Un café bien oscuro se había encargado de alejarlo por un tiempo, y el ritual había llegado, descrito por fortuna con una letra un poco más comprensible que la de las ciento trece páginas anteriores. A medida que lo iba leyendo, Draco no pudo evitar acordarse de aquel extraño sueño que había tenido mientras esperaba por su traslador internacional. Él había soñado con las propias Fundadoras enfrentándose, lo cual no era real, pero no se había equivocado mucho en cuanto a imaginar los posibles castigos de la magia a los conjurantes. El que se equivocaba, perdía su Arma de Destino. La vida incluso, si el otro Profanador lo requería. La magia, si es que la misma esencia de aquel pacto de profanación decidía arrebatársela. Draco entendía perfectamente por qué no era algo que se usara a menudo y por qué su padre jamás había reclamado ni al primero de los magos profanados que debieron ir a su casa. Pero ni siquiera eso le detuvo de seguir adelante.

Había una posibilidad de conocer el destino de Harry si Dumbledore no hubiese intervenido. No sólo de saber si hubiese sido un Slytherin, eso estaba claro sin ritual de por medio, sino de averiguar qué clase de Slytherin habría sido. El conjuro reflejaba exactamente eso, la vida que habría tenido el mago o la bruja sin haber sido profanado, si se correspondía en realidad con lo que auguraba su destino. Draco tenía todas las de ganar según el Sombrero Seleccionador, pero todas las de perder si sucedía lo que esperaba, que Harry siguiese siendo un Gryffindor aún vestido de verde y plata. Era peligroso y amedrentador, pero también demasiado tentador como para no intentarlo.

Desafiar al Profanador era la base de todo ello, pero Draco no sabía si Dumbledore había tenido tiempo de delegar en algún heredero, por lo que desconocía si todavía existía el Profanador de Gryffindor. Aún así, no era algo que le preocupase. Se trataba de magia, y uno siempre podía responder ante ella. La segunda premisa era aún más sencilla, el ritual debía ser llevado a cabo en un bosque. Parecía que la creencia druida de que en el bosque estaba la norma, la fuerza, la energía y la vida había calado hondo en los Fundadores. Malfoy Manor tenía hectáreas y hectáreas de bosque en su parte trasera para albergar suficiente cantidad de todo ello. Por último, estaba el conjuro en sí mismo. Draco lo repitió mentalmente cuarenta veces antes de decirse que lo tenía dominado. El libro y el Arma de Destino tenían que estar allí en todo momento, pero esos descansaban en sus manos. Las cuatro velas que debían prenderse a su alrededor vinieron de manos de su elfina.

Cerca de las dos de la madrugada todo estaba preparado.

Draco salió de la casa y caminó hacia la zona más profunda de sus terrenos. Buscó un grupo de robles, el árbol por antonomasia de los druidas, e hizo levitar las cuatro velas encendidas a su alrededor, una en cada uno de los puntos cardinales. Colocó el libro en el suelo, el bastón en sus manos y cerró los ojos recordando cada una de las palabras que había memorizado. En cuanto comenzó a pronunciarlas, una energía poderosa se enredó en sus tobillos y fue ascendiendo por sus piernas, cubriéndole más y más a medida que el ritual se iba materializando. Cuando Draco terminó el conjuro la energía revolvía con fuerza sus cabellos. El torbellino oscuro ya estaba ante él cuando abrió los ojos. Lejos de amilanarse, Draco aferró con fuerza el bastón y gritó a la nada que empezaba a devorarle.

— ¡Harry Potter! ¡Por el honor de mi casa lo reclamo!

Si antes la magia había sido fuerte, en ese momento se convirtió en un huracán desbocado. Draco ya no veía el bosque, las velas, ni el libro, ni tan siquiera el bastón en sus manos, sólo esa boca abierta y oscura frente a él, que tiraba y tiraba de su cuerpo y a la que intentó resistirse, hasta que de una forma visceral e instintiva entendió que tenía que hacer justo lo contrario. Sin oponer más resistencia, Draco se dejó llevar por la magia en estado puro, sumiéndose en ese vacío inquieto y rápido que le transportó más allá de sí mismo. Cuando ya creía que iba a perder la consciencia, todo se detuvo. El remolino negro se difuminó en colores, la imagen borrosa y agitada se hizo nítida y Draco pudo distinguir dónde estaba. El techo reflejaba las estrellas, los estandartes ondeaban sin viento que los moviera y abajo, allí abajo, decenas de estudiantes entraban a un comedor repleto de velas flotantes. Iba a empezar la selección de los nuevos alumnos.

Y Harry era uno de ellos.

 

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que desde que estoy en el fandom HP, y ya son muchos años, siempre quise escribir qué hubiese pasado con un Harry seleccionado en Slytherin. Así que os podéis imaginar lo mucho que disfruté escribiendo este capítulo. Espero que vosotr@s también lo hagáis :)

¡Slytherin!

Harry baja los tres escalones y se dirige a la mesa de la derecha. Las dos únicas personas con las que ha hablado en el tren, Ron y aquella chica que se sabe "Hogwarts, la Historia" de memoria, han sido seleccionados para la Casa de Gryffindor y le miran con cierta preocupación cuando se sienta al lado de dos niños robustos que usan sus nombres en cada frase que se dicen, Gregory y Vincent. Un poco más lejos, el tal Draco Malfoy cuya amistad ha rechazado, conversa animadamente con un niño de pelo largo y una niña que parece creerse en total posesión de su brazo. Harry se da cuenta de que todos en la mesa le observan con curiosidad o con velada desconfianza, pero a lo largo de los tres platos y el postre que componen la cena nadie le dirige la palabra.

Al llegar al dormitorio común, el aislamiento se hace aún más palpable Allí están Vincent y Gregory, el niño de pelo largo y Draco Malfoy. Los cuatro hablan, ríen y fanfarronean como si se conociesen de toda la vida y como si él no estuviese en la misma habitación que ellos. Harry se siente tan fuera de lugar que se mete en la cama y cierra los doseles a su alrededor, buscando la segura oscuridad de la alacena. Horas más tarde, cuando todo está en calma y se ve incapaz de dormir, se escurre hasta la ventana y observa el ondulante fondo del lago, atravesado por un par de rayos de luna llena. De repente, la cola de una sirena roza el cristal y le hace dar un respingo. Todavía no ha asimilado que es un mago, que aquello es Hogwarts, que su vida ha cambiado por completo. Y desearía poder contarle a alguien las miles de cosas que está pensando, tener un amigo de verdad en aquel colegio. Piensa que quizá al día siguiente podrá hablar con Ron entre las clases.

— Déjame adivinar… Ahora no te importaría darme la mano.

Ni siquiera le ha oído. Malfoy se ha acercado hasta él sigiloso y con una intención cuanto menos sospechosa en la sonrisa. Lo primero que intenta hacer Harry es negarlo y mostrar un poco de orgullo, pero imagina que no podría engañar a nadie allí sentado, acariciando a su lechuza blanca y mirando con nostalgia hacia el lago. Está claro que se siente solo. Lo que hace al final es tantear un terreno a priori resbaladizo.

— No creo que vayas a ofrecérmela otra vez — contesta.

— Es cierto, no tengo por qué hacerlo.

No se esperaba otra cosa. Harry piensa que si se levanta temprano, podrá ir hasta la torre de Gryffindor y desayunar con Ron y la otra chica, pero la mano fina y pálida delante de su cara corta el resto de su razonamiento. Es la segunda vez en el día que se la ofrece y Harry sabe que las oportunidades pocas veces se repiten. Mira a los ojos de Draco y estrecha su mano con una sonrisa precavida. Draco se la devuelve.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Todavía le duele la cabeza y un par de huesos protestan a cada paso que da hacia el Gran Comedor. Aún así, Harry se siente afortunado de estar vivo. Cuando llega a la enorme puerta, toma aire y la cruza caminando hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Toda la decoración es verde y plata, la Copa de las Casas ha recaído ese año en la suya pero sabe que sus compañeros no se han tomado muy bien su amistad con Ron y Hermione, y mucho menos lo que ha hecho con ellos. Draco y Blaise se lo dejaron muy claro en la enfermería, así que Harry sabe que es posible que le excluyan de la fiesta.

Sin dejarse impresionar por las miradas hostiles de los Slytherin, Harry sonríe a Ron y Hermione y se sienta junto a Pansy, que se ha adueñado del lugar que él mismo suele ocupar junto a Draco. Su voz aguda no tarda en darle la bienvenida.

— Pero si es Potter, que ha venido a honrarnos con su presencia. ¿Es verdad que vas a pedir una nueva selección al Sombrero? Va contra las reglas, pero seguro que si se lo pides a tu querido Dumbledore hará una excepción. ¿No lo crees, Draco?

Harry se da cuenta de que muchos Slytherin esperan la respuesta. Pese a llevar allí sólo un año, Draco se ha hecho un hueco en la casa, ganándose la aprobación de los Prefectos y arrastrando con su carisma a los más pequeños. Las normas en Slytherin son claras, es tu amigo el que te juzga, si él te perdona nadie más tiene derecho a acusarte, porque no podrían sentirse ni la mitad de heridos. Harry sabe que si Draco le da su apoyo, es probable que todos acaben imitándole.

— Más respeto, Pansy. Para un año que tenemos un héroe de los buenos, tenemos que cuidarlo. Apuesto a que nos va a dar unos puntos extra.

Es un tanto irónico y frío pero cuando le mira, Harry ve en la expresión de Draco que nunca ha estado enfadado. Quizá haya sentido otras cosas, pero eso tendrá que averiguarlo. Y Draco acierta en el tema de los puntos. Dumbledore engorda el contador de Gryffindor con los que le otorga a Ron, Hermione y Neville, hasta conseguir que los leones se pongan en cabeza. Sin embargo, Harry se lleva el mayor número y la Copa de las Casas se queda en Slytherin por sexto año consecutivo.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry alza el puño en el aire y agita la snitch dorada. Flint ya no tiene dudas, él es el nuevo buscador del equipo. Un poco más lejos, Draco aprieta los dientes y se traga la frustración, resignándose a afrontar la prueba de cazador. De todas formas, no puede enfadarse demasiado. Ha observado volar a Harry y está convencido de que ese año no habrá snitch que se le resista. Y ser cazador tampoco es tan malo. Sobre todo cuando Harry sonríe de oreja a oreja y le dice que no habrá guardián que pueda detener sus tremendos tiros con efecto.

Las escobas sólo son un privilegio añadido, pero provocan que durante un desayuno los Gryffindor acusen a Draco de que su padre le ha comprado el puesto. Harry, que aún no sabe si eso es cierto, no tarda en salir en su defensa y Draco hace acopio de veneno y suelta unas cuantas verdades retorcidas como respuesta. Sin embargo, el sangresucia dedicado a Hermione hace que Harry se olvide de los Gryffindor y se encare con él, agarrándole de la túnica.

— No vuelvas a llamarla así.

— ¿Qué haces? Suéltame, Harry. ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

— Te suelto, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

En cuanto Harry suelta el agarre, Draco da un manotazo a su retirada y le mira ofendido.

— No, TÚ no vuelvas a hacerlo. ¿Me oyes?

Cuando sale del Gran Comedor, Vincent, Gregory y Blaise le siguen, y Harry vuelve a quedarse solo.

 

* * *

 

 

 

El basilisco es inmenso. Se arrastra sinuoso por los pasadizos subterráneos y aparece de repente por cada hueco en la piedra. Harry no sabe cómo va a enfrentarlo. Está atrapado en la Cámara Secreta, con Ginny muriéndose a sus pies, Tom Riddle fortaleciéndose y Draco tratando de transformar su varita en algo más útil que un palito que suelta un par de hechizos de levitación y limpieza. Se ha empeñado en ir con él. Con ellos, mejor dicho, porque Ron también ha cruzado la entrada en los baños, pero las rocas le han cortado el paso. Y allí están los dos, en la Cámara de su Fundador, tratando de detener a Riddle, salvar sus vidas y a Ginny Weasley en el proceso.

Por su parte, Draco sólo está seguro de querer cumplir la parte en que Harry y él salvan el pellejo, y eliminar al basilisco se supone primordial para conseguirlo. Al final obtiene una espada medianamente decente y entre los hechizos aturdidores que lanza y la disposición de Harry a taladrar la cabeza del basilisco, lo abaten sin lamentar más que unos cuantos arañazos no tan profundos como para ser preocupantes. A excepción del colmillo envenenado clavado en el antebrazo de Harry, que enseguida pasa a estar clavado en el diario.

El fénix llega justo cuando Tom Riddle desaparece ante los ojos de Draco. Tiene a Harry en su regazo, muriéndose a un ritmo inversamente proporcional al que Ginevra Weasley está reviviendo. Sabe que sólo por eso podría odiarla el resto de sus días, pero entonces llega el milagro. Fawkes se posa con gentileza al lado de Harry y vierte sus lágrimas en el corte haciendo que se cierre al momento. Después mira a Draco durante unos segundos, inclina el cuello de forma casi imperceptible y desaparece.

Cuando Harry vuelve, Draco piensa que haya lo que haya hecho para merecerse el favor de un fénix, ha valido la pena.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Draco.

Ha sido su nombre el que ha dejado el ambiente de la mesa de Nochebuena más frío que el de toda la nieve que cae fuera. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo un silencio un tanto incómodo se ha adueñado de la Madriguera, pero Molly Weasley, curtida en muchas lides, recupera la conversación hablando del enorme pastel que ha preparado para el postre. Los gemelos le echan un cable y, a los pocos minutos, el mundo vuelve a rodar sobre su eje.

Harry adora a los Weasley. Le han acogido como a un hijo más y sabe que Ron le considera su hermano. Es feliz en esa casa cálida y bulliciosa, viviendo cada celebración que no ha disfrutado hasta los once años. Pero ninguno de ellos, salvo tal vez Charlie y Bill, han aceptado que sea un Slytherin por algo más que un desliz del Sombrero Seleccionador. Y mucho menos su presunta amistad con un Malfoy, el hijo de uno de sus potenciales enemigos.

Por más que intenta no nombrarlo en la Madriguera, Harry comete el error de olvidarlo en ocasiones, como cuando Draco hace aparecer un regalo para él en el árbol de los Weasley. Un regalo envuelto en verde y plata y acompañado de una carta con el sello estampado de los Malfoy. Los comentarios que surgen luchan por el premio al más ofensivo, pero Arthur Weasley los supera a todos insinuando que debería llevar el paquete al Ministerio por si esconde algo peligroso.

Harry decide no abrir los regalos con todos a medianoche. Sólo cuando Ron sube con todos los paquetes y una disculpa en la mirada, siente que puede recuperar un poco las Navidades. Las recupera del todo con la carta de Draco. Durante el tercer año en Hogwarts la relee tantas veces que llega a desgastarla.

_"Ningún grim conseguirá apartarte de mí, te lo juro"_

Y, efectivamente, no lo consigue.

 

* * *

 

 

Las plantas del fondo del lago apenas le dejan ver. Por suerte, gracias a las branquialgas que un amigo de Ron le ha dado, posee membranas en manos y pies y logra avanzar muy rápido. Tras salir de una última maraña de algas logra vislumbrar los cuatro cuerpos flotando. Allí están Hermione, Cho, Gabrielle Delacour y Draco. Harry no lo piensa ni un segundo, nada hacia Draco, rompe las cuerdas con un hechizo y se impulsa con él en brazos hacia la superficie.

Ambos vuelven a respirar en cuanto salen del agua. Vincent y Gregory les ayudan a subir a la plataforma. Fleur ya está allí; ha sido eliminada y llora preocupada por su hermana. Pronto salen Diggory y Krum, pero ya es tarde. Harry es el primero. Slytherin tiene por el momento al Campeón del Torneo y Draco le jalea agitando en la mano la insignia de "Diggory apesta".

El torneo acaba en funeral mes y medio más tarde. Harry apenas puede dejar de temblar mientras Dumbledore da su discurso en el Gran Comedor, bajo un techo estoico de vigas y tejas. Blaise, sentado a la derecha de Harry, no se da cuenta, pero Draco apoya su muslo en el suyo y es imposible que no haya percibido que está a punto de ponerse a gritar en medio de todo ese luto. Cuando caminan hacia las habitaciones, Draco pasa el brazo por sus hombros como si se tratase de algo casual pero la verdad es que le sostiene. Harry se inclina hacia él, agradeciendo el gesto.

— Draco, Voldemort ha vuelto. Tú me crees, ¿verdad? Tienes que creerme.

— Te creo, Harry.

— ¿En serio?

— En serio. ¿Por qué ibas a inventarte algo así? Tú no matarías a Diggory.

— Pero todos quieren negarlo, Draco. El Ministro, el Profeta… Tenemos que hacer algo. La gente tiene que saber…

El brazo de Draco deja de estar en sus hombros. Su apoyo parece que también se aleja.

— ¿Draco?

— No quería que llegase este día, Harry. Pero me temo que esta vez no podré seguirte.

Harry sabría de que está hablando Draco si tuviese la voluntad de entenderle, pero no la tiene. Para un solo día siente que ya ha perdido demasiado. Vuelve a su lado y le pide que le ayude a preparar la maleta para dejar Hogwarts. Y Draco decide aplazar lo que en un futuro será inaplazable y asiente.

 

* * *

 

 

 

— ¿Vas a ser miembro de la brigada de la vieja arpía?

Harry ha entrado como una tromba en la habitación, donde Draco y Blaise terminan lo que se supone es un trabajo de Aritmancia, pero parece otra cosa más divertida. Vicent y Gregory estudian en otra de las camas, rodeados por papeles de magdalenas. Draco sólo alza una ceja y eleva el mentón de la misma forma que hace siempre que se pone a la defensiva.

— ¿Estás entrenando a un ejército para el viejo loco? — contesta.

Harry aprieta los dientes y frunce el ceño.

— Eso es una tontería. Y, aunque así fuera, no creo que sea asunto tuyo.

— Pues entonces, lo mismo digo.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué esperas conseguir?

— No, ¿qué esperas conseguir tú, Potter? ¿Adiestrar a unos cuantos perros falderos para que se enfrenten a los mortífagos? Estás loco si crees que están a la altura, y si fueras un poco inteligente no te dejarías manipular por el viejo como lo haces.

— Al menos yo no voy jodiendo a mis compañeros por ponerme una nueva insignia en la túnica.

— No, tú sólo te jodes a ti mismo por… déjame que piense… ¿nada?

— Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

— Tendría que apuntarme a tu patético ejército para eso y no tengo ganas.

La discusión termina, pero sus consecuencias se alargan. Draco lleva a Umbridge hasta la reunión del ED en un intento de detener a Harry y arrancarle de los hilos de Dumbledore. Sin embargo, a partir de ese día Harry confía en el Director mucho más que en el amigo que le ha traicionado.

 

* * *

 

 

Sirius ha muerto. Harry llora de forma desgarrada. Lo ha hecho desde que ha vuelto del Ministerio encerrado entre los doseles de su cama. Draco lo escucha desde la suya y reprime sus propias lágrimas, arrugando la carta de su madre en la mano. Su padre ha sido encarcelado. Sin juicios, sin tiempo a despedidas. Lucius está en Azkabán hasta sólo el Wizengamot sabe cuándo y Draco no tiene el valor suficiente para hacer otra cosa que odiar a todos los que no están en su bando.

Harry también odia. A Bellatrix por asesinar a lo más cercano a un padre que podría haber tenido. A Lucius y el resto de mortífagos, por inundar de terror al mundo mágico. Y en especial a Voldemort, por empeñarse en destruir su vida a cada paso, por arrebatarle una a una a las personas más importantes de su vida. Harry sabe que el siguiente al que se llevará será a Draco.

Por eso se sorprende cuando su dosel se abre y en absoluto silencio Draco se recuesta a su lado. Tiene los ojos brillantes y húmedos, y le tiembla un poco el labio inferior, pero aún así se hace dueño de la situación y le abraza, deja que Harry esconda la cara en su pecho y le invita en silencio a llorar a Sirius cuanto quiera, sin tener que hacerlo a solas.

Harry recoge la invitación y llora por todo lo que ha perdido. Se permite ser débil e indefenso. Afirmar mil veces que está cansado, que odia todo eso, que quiere que todo acabe. Draco se convierte en el descargo de todas sus penas, en el amigo que Harry merece aunque no pueda quedarse.

 _Sólo por esta noche_ , se dice Draco.

 _Sólo por esa noche_ , se dice Harry.

Y aciertan.

 

* * *

 

 

La reunión con Slughorn se ha alargado hasta la hora del toque de queda. Harry ha optado por marcharse con Blaise y no indagar nada más sobre el recuerdo del profesor esa noche. Por mucho que se lo haya pedido Dumbledore, hay otra cosa que le preocupa aún más. Caminando hacia las mazmorras, Blaise se hace cargo de la conversación hablando de lo evidente que es McLaggen en su coqueteo con Hermione o lo patética que resulta Ginny Weasley llegando tarde y lloriqueando por Dean Thomas. Harry sabe que la única forma de cortar ese parloteo de distracción es ir directo al grano.

— Blaise, ¿en qué está metido Draco?

— ¿Perdona?

— Mira, sé que desde lo de su padre se ha alejado de mí y tú eres su amigo. Tienes que saber más que yo. Si está haciendo algo peligroso o…

— ¿O qué? ¿Sabes lo mucho que le molesta que siempre le estés espiando? Él no lo hace. Sabe cuál es tu bando y te deja seguir adelante. ¿Por qué no haces tú lo mismo?

— Porque no puedo. Sé cómo son, lo que hacen. No quiero que Draco pase por eso, él no es como ellos.

— Quizá no tiene elección, Harry.

— Quiero que la tenga, quiero ayudarle.

— Pues la única forma que tienes de ayudarle es no entrometerte.

— ¿Eso es lo que tú haces?

Por un momento, Harry atisba en Blaise la misma angustia que siente él cada vez que ve en el Mapa del Merodeador la mota de Draco Malfoy perdiéndose de madrugada entre corredores. Cuando parece que va a responderle, llegan ante la puerta de las mazmorras y Blaise murmura la contraseña.

— Buenas noches, Harry.

— Blaise…

— Hazme caso Potter, déjale.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry le deja hasta que le ve huir desesperadamente de la mirada de Katie Bell y ata cabos. Sigue sus pasos hasta los baños del sexto piso y le encuentra llorando. Nunca le ha visto llorar así y sabe que debe estar totalmente al límite para permitírselo. Harry no sería él mismo si no intentase algo, aunque no tenga ni idea de cómo afrontarlo.

— Tú le diste el collar a Katie Bell, ¿verdad?

Draco se gira hacia él y le mira acorralado. Luego empuña su varita y le apunta. Harry levanta las manos.

— ¿Vas a atacarme? No pienso defenderme.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí!

— ¡No quiero largarme! Estoy preocupado por ti. Me has alejado desde el verano y ya no puedo más, Draco. Quiero ayudarte.

— ¡No puedes ayudarme! ¡Nadie puede ayudarme!

Harry avanza hacia Draco y sólo la varita que sigue apuntándole le persuade de no pegarse a él y abrazarle hasta que se calme.

— Déjame intentarlo…

— No… no lo entiendes, no puedes…

— Está bien, ven aquí. Ven aquí, Draco.

Harry le abraza tal y como Draco lo hizo cuando él perdió a Sirius. Esa noche ambos perdieron pero sólo uno fue consolado, y Harry sabe que ahora le toca devolver todo el apoyo y el cariño. Además, se siente perfecto volver a tenerle cerca. Sólo ahora, acariciando su pelo y respirando su olor, es tangible todo lo que le ha echado de menos.

— Todo irá bien. Te prometo que le mataré y toda esta mierda acabará. Te lo prometo.

— Hazlo. Pero hasta entonces tienes que dejarme…

— No, Draco.

Draco se aleja de su cuello y le mira a los ojos. Aún hay lágrimas, pero también una fuerza que antes no estaba.

— Tienes que hacerlo.

— Draco…

— Por favor. Por favor…

Harry agarra su cara con firmeza y le mira frunciendo los labios, un gesto que suele preceder a sus lágrimas.

— ¡Está bien! Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero sobrevive ¿me oyes? Sobrevive. Me niego a perderte. No puedo perderte.

— Harry…

— Dímelo, Draco, dímelo.

— Sobreviviré.

Y Harry lo hace. Y Draco responde. Es su primer y último beso.

 

* * *

 

 

El Gran Comedor es un relieve de hechizos y heridos, cadáveres y sangre. Llantos, gritos y explosiones conforman su sonido. Voldemort acaba de ser derrotado a manos de Harry. Todo ha acabado, pero nadie sabe aún el precio que va a cobrarse ese final. Harry, que ha muerto para volver a la vida y arrebatar la de otro, está ahí, de pie, mirándolo todo sin mirar. Suspendido en la falsa calma que sobreviene a una gran tensión, volviendo al que una vez fue su colegio y ahora es un campo de batalla. Nada borrará de su memoria esas imágenes por mucho que lo intente y aún así no puede dejar de clavar sus ojos en ellas.

Es Hermione quien le saca de su parálisis. Ron está a su lado, aparentemente sano. Las dos personas con las que ha vivido en el último año, con las que buscado y destruido horcrux tras horcrux, con las que ha fraguado el éxito de esa batalla. No sería justo llamarles sólo amigos.

Igual que no sería llamárselo a Draco. Está allí, al fondo del salón. Abrazándose a sus padres como si no se creyera que los tiene consigo. Ha cumplido su promesa. Ha sobrevivido. Harry se bebe su imagen, sabiendo que no es invitado a ese abrazo pero pensando que quizá aún tenga muchas oportunidades para abrazar, ahora que todo ha terminado.

Ahora que el resto de la vida comienza.

 

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

Aquello no podía ser cierto. Draco lo miraba todo con absoluta perplejidad sin poder creer que la magia no le estuviese jugando una mala pasada. Al fin y al cabo, ese humo seguía estando ahí, se le metía en los ojos haciendo que escocieran y erizaba cada parte de su piel causándole la misma sensación de terror que la varita de Bellatrix clavada en su garganta. Sin embargo, antes de que todo ese recuerdo se disolviese en negro, Draco había llegado a ver una última imagen: cómo los aurores alejaban a su padre de sus brazos, luego a su madre y arrestaban a los tres con un odio en sus miradas que no presagiaba nada bueno. Si la magia hubiese querido ofrecerle una estampa feliz, no le hubiese mostrado que el aciago futuro tras el fin de la guerra volvería a repetirse.

Al menos, tenía lo que quería. Si había recurrido a un conjuro del que todo lo sabía a medias había sido sólo por descubrir si la vida de Harry era una farsa o, como él sospechaba, algo parecido a lo que hubiese sido sin profanar su destino. Y resultaba que era más que parecida. Seguía teniendo a sus amigos en Gryffindor, cometiendo los mismos aciertos y locuras, había aprendido a ser un poco más astuto y venenoso pero ninguna túnica verde y plata le había quitado la valentía. A excepción de besos por sectusempras y abrazos donde antes se daban insultos, todo seguía siendo igual. Incluso Draco.

Nada le había privado del dolor de ver a su padre encarcelado ni de aquel horrible sexto año. No había sido ningún héroe. Draco supo al verse en la Cámara Secreta que no había entrado para salvar a nadie, sino porque deseaba formar parte de algo a lo que admiraba, de lo que era toda una leyenda en Hogwarts. No podía decir que no apoyase la causa de limpieza de sangre por aquel entonces, igual que le habría encantado ser el heredero de Slytherin para enorgullecer a su padre. Siempre enorgullecer a su padre… Algo muy dentro de él le decía que ningún profanador podría haber cambiado ese deseo que había desarrollado desde los tres años y que, a día de hoy, aún no había superado.

Una fuerte opresión en su pecho le hizo soltar un jadeo. La magia comenzaba a volverse más y más violenta al mismo tiempo que el recuerdo se disolvía. Giraba a su alrededor otra vez agitándole la ropa y el pelo, y de ella surgía un eco de voces, unas veces gritos, otras susurros, que acabaron concentrándose en una sola y única voz que ni siquiera podía llamarse eso. Draco estaba seguro de que nada que él conociese podía producir ese sonido.

_El mago es tuyo pero el destino para el que ha nacido se ha cumplido. Debes elegir, Profanador, ¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?_

Era una buena pregunta.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry ni siquiera se había vuelto a poner la capa de invisibilidad de regreso a los invernaderos. Le importaba muy poco si alguien le veía. Nada ni nadie le habría podido disuadir de entrar en la chimenea del despacho y gritar Malfoy Manor, ni siquiera los esfuerzos de Neville por calmar su ímpetu. La palabra cabreado era una paupérrima definición para él en aquellos momentos. Rabioso era un adjetivo que seguía quedándose corto. La chimenea bloqueada al otro lado sólo consiguió sacarle de sus casillas.

— ¡MALDITA SEA, DRACO! ¡DÉJAME ENTRAR!

Ni siquiera sabía si había vuelto. Todo lo que Harry quería era entrar en la mansión y comunicarse con él a través de una chimenea con conexión a la casa de Bretaña. No le valían cartas ni lechuzas, aquella conversación tenía que ser cara a cara. Pero la cara que le recibió a través de las llamas verdes tenía unos enormes ojos negros y unas orejas que rozaban sus hombros desnudos.

— El amo no se encuentra, señor, nadie puede entrar en la casa.

¿Cómo se llamaba aquella elfina? Harry trató de recordar las veces en que Draco la había llamado, pero no logró hacerse con su nombre. Aún así, estaba claro que debía tener los mismos remordimientos que todo buen elfo doméstico.

— Escucha, soy Harry, Harry Potter. ¿No me recuerdas? Tu amo me permite la entrada a la casa. Estoy seguro de que no le gustará que me dejes fuera. No querrás que se enfade, ¿verdad?

La expresión de la criatura vaciló un poco. Estaba claro que le reconocía y que sabía que era invitado a Malfoy Manor. Sus manos se retorcieron de forma nerviosa mientras miraba alternativamente hacia la chimenea y a sus espaldas.

— ¿Draco está ahí? Necesito verle y sé que él quiere verme también. ¿No vas a respetar el deseo de tu amo? — insistió Harry.

 

Supo que había metido la pata en cuanto hizo la última pregunta. La determinación volvió a aquellos inmensos ojos y el bloqueo de la chimenea se reforzó. En un ataque de rabia Harry se arrojó hacia ella, pero la elfina alzó su mano y le repelió.

— ¡Maldita elfina! ¡Déjame entrar!

— No le dejaré, Harry Potter. Loopy es buena y Loopy obedecerá siempre las órdenes de su amo, señor. Loopy es buena. Nadie debe entrar.

Antes de seguir escuchando el discurso inconexo de la elfina, Harry masculló un insulto y cortó la comunicación. ¿Por qué demonios Draco había sellado la mansión? Tenía que pensar en una alternativa, en alguien que pudiese comunicarle con Bretaña. Unos minutos más tarde, la encontró.

 

* * *

 

 

Blaise miró el reloj y sonrió disfrutando los preliminares de una buena caza. Con un pase de varita, desbloqueó las protecciones de la casa, esperando que su invitado fuese puntual. Se había pasado toda la semana jugando al gato y al ratón con ese correoso negociador de una empresa noruega. El trato para la exportaciones de pociones se había cerrado esa misma tarde y Blaise pensaba abrir otras cosas aquella noche. Dio un nuevo sorbo a su whisky de fuego y comprobó en el reflejo de los cristales del mueble bar que su aspecto era impecable. La naturaleza era tan amable a veces… Cuando la protecciones de la casa vibraron, Blaise adoptó su mejor pose de dueño de la situación, pero se le vino inmediatamente abajo en cuanto Potter se apareció en medio de su salón.

— ¡Potter! ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?

— Lo siento, no pensé que tuvieses las protecciones abiertas, sólo quería pedir permiso para entrar.

— Espero visita, ¿sabes? Así que no es un buen momento.

— Necesito contactar con Draco.

— Pues no le he visto, estará en Malfoy Manor.

— No puedo entrar. Se fue a Bretaña por la mañana e imagino que sigue allí, necesito que contactes con la casa de los Malfoy y me dejes hablar con él.

— Me parece muy bien lo que tú necesites, Potter, pero éstas no son horas de irrumpir en una casa que no conoces y venir exigiendo cosas, y menos sin dar una explicación. ¿Qué es lo te pasa?

— Por favor, Zabini, sólo puedo decirte que es importante.

— No me vale.

— Sólo necesito que me pongas en contacto con él. ¿Es tanto pedir?

El _podría hacerlo por las malas_ que murió en la punta de la lengua de Harry pareció hacerse sonido de igual forma entre los dos. Blaise captó el matiz de desafío que había en la mirada del auror y poco dispuesto a echar a perder su agradable velada, se dijo que gastar dos minutos en contentar a Potter podría ser una buena inversión a cambio de que le dejase de una buena vez en paz.

— Está bien, Potter. Te comunico con él y luego te largas. De inmediato.

— Bien.

Blaise colocó de nuevo las protecciones de la casa y se arrodilló frente a la chimenea con un puñado de polvos flú en la mano.

— Fleur de lys!

La neblina verde dio paso a un rostro con el que Harry no quería encontrarse. Antes de que tuviese ocasión de verle, se retiró hacia una esquina del salón. Pudo ver de refilón cómo Blaise esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona.

— Zabini, ¿no te enseñaron tus diversos y múltiples padres que no son horas de interrumpir una velada?

Muy al contrario de sentirse ofendido o intimidado, Blaise soltó una carcajada.

— Comprenderá usted, señor Malfoy, que con tanta diversidad de opiniones no tenga un horario claro.

Lucius había correspondido con una sonrisa. Harry le había visto pocas veces sonreír de esa forma tan franca y abierta, pero aún así había algo en aquel hombre que anunciaba siempre peligro. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a encajar en la familia política si alguna vez lograba superar esa rabia que ahora mismo sentía hacia Draco.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Blaise?

— Necesito contactar con Draco. ¿Sigue ahí?

— Me temo que no. Draco se marchó en la sobremesa.

— ¿Hacia Inglaterra?

— No dijo hacia dónde, pero sé que ha entrado en Malfoy Manor. ¿Has mirado allí?

Blaise hizo una ligera pausa, pero enseguida retomó la conversación.

— La verdad es que no, le suponía aún en Bretaña. Lo intentaré ahora. Muchas gracias, Lucius. Dale mis recuerdos a Narcissa.

— Se los daré.

La expresión de Lucius había adoptado un cariz de preocupación mal disimulada bajo su sonrisa cortés. Un segundo antes de que se cortase la comunicación, su mirada pareció dirigirse hacia la esquina en la que Harry se ocultaba. Luego todo fue leña, brasas y un silencio sólo interrumpido por una nueva vibración en las protecciones de la casa, pero Blaise pareció ignorarla.

— Ahora quiero que me digas qué está pasando, Potter. ¿Dónde está Draco?

— Si lo que Lucius ha dicho es cierto, creo que se ha encerrado en Malfoy Manor.

Blaise cogió un nuevo puñado de polvos flú en la mano y le tendió a Harry el cuenco para que hiciese lo mismo.

— Pues vamos a buscarle.

 

* * *

 

 

Para sorpresa de Harry, la red flú no prestó ninguna resistencia mientras Blaise y él la atravesaban. Consiguieron salir por la misma chimenea cuyo acceso se le había negado momentos antes.

— No lo entiendo. La elfina me cerró el paso con su propia magia.

— Mira allí.

Blaise le señaló un bulto tembloroso agazapado detrás de un sillón, que se daba golpes en la cabeza contra la recia pata de madera.

— Loopy mala… Loopy no tenía que dejar pasar a nadie, mala, mala…

Alguien había conseguido entrar en la mansión. Harry empuñó rápidamente su varita y se puso en guardia. Blaise hizo lo mismo. Caminando en silencio uno al lado del otro, salieron del salón y comenzaron a registrar la casa. Parecía vacía y, a excepción de los lejanos sollozos de la elfina, sumida en el más profundo silencio. Sólo las antorchas encendidas le daban algo de vida a un mármol blanco que parecía paralizado en el tiempo. Harry no dijo nada pero empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento que conseguía apoderarse aún más rápido de él que su anterior rabia. La intensa pulsión de la magia llegó hasta sus sentidos en una de las galerías traseras que desembocaban en los jardines. Blaise abrió tanto los ojos que Harry supo que también la había percibido. Sin pensárselo dos veces, ambos echaron a correr hacia su origen.

 

* * *

 

 

En lo primero que Draco pensó fue en las consecuencias. En medio de todo aquel caos mágico, se obligó a plantearse qué podría suceder con cada una de las elecciones posibles. Ya no tenía que preocuparse de que Voldemort pudiese volver a la vida pues en ambas realidades perdía la guerra, pero había que ser muy estúpido para pensar que un cambio en el pasado, por mínimo que fuese, no alteraría todo el futuro.

También debía pensar en las consecuencias del propio conjuro. Si decidía que Harry era Slytherin probablemente la magia fuese benevolente. Había reclamado algo suyo, tenía derecho a hacerlo. Además, un héroe Slytherin era la patada en la boca que necesitaban todos los prejuiciosos que habían dado por sentado que nada bueno podría salir de su casa. Sólo por eso, Draco sabía que merecería la pena. Los juicios a su familia serían largos y dolorosos, pero los Malfoy volverían a salir airosos de ellos. Y Harry estaría allí, esperándole. No veinte años después, sino allí mismo, cuando todo podría ser diferente.

Sin embargo, Harry quería ser Gryffindor, quería que la vida que había dejado atrás fuese suya y no una obra teatral de Dumbledore, quería ser dueño de sus propias decisiones. ¿Qué cambio habría si en vez de manipularle Dumbledore, casi cuarenta años más tarde, lo hacía el Profanador de Slytherin? ¿No había sido ése el mismo fin de hacer ese conjuro? Darle a Harry la certeza de que su destino era el que ya había vivido.

El problema era que Draco no sabía de qué sería capaz la magia si le daba la razón al Profanador de Gryffindor. No le importaba perder el Arma de Destino porque no tenía intención de usarla, pero tenía todas las intenciones de usar todavía su vida.

Era una respuesta difícil.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry se detuvo cerca del estanque de las tres fuentes.

— ¿Lo sientes?

— Sí. — Blaise, menos acostumbrado al esfuerzo físico, aprovechó para tomar aire y señaló la parte más tupida del bosque — Viene de allí. ¿Qué demonios es, Potter?

— Ni idea. Pero sea lo que sea, no me gusta.

Sin decir nada más, Harry echó a correr de nuevo entre los árboles y Blaise no tuvo más remedio que seguirle. No tardaron mucho en atisbar la enorme columna de humo y energía que se arremolinaba en uno de los claros, tan poderosa que cuando la alcanzaron no les permitió acercarse a menos de veinte metros. Para horror de Harry, entre el torbellino de humo que agitaba hojas y ramas, descubrió la inmóvil silueta de Draco.

— Merlín, está ahí… ¡Draco está ahí, Blaise!

Antes de que Harry pudiese lanzarse contra la barrera invisible que le separaba de Draco, unas manos enérgicas le agarraron de la túnica y le estrellaron contra el tronco del árbol a su espalda.

— ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!

Los ojos fríos y sibilinos de Lucius se habían clavado en Harry muchas veces, pero nunca habían brillado con tanto odio como en esa ocasión. De no ser por la intervención de Blaise, Harry no estaba seguro de que no le hubiese ahogado allí mismo con sus propias manos.

— ¡Lucius! ¡Lucius, hemos venido a ayudar! — dijo, separándoles.

— ¿Ayudar? No le quiero aquí. ¡FUERA, MALDITO MESTIZO! ¡NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ!

Hacía muchos años que Harry no oía la palabra mestizo como un insulto; al parecer Lucius no había renunciado a sus convicciones. Pero eso no importaba, estaba claro que bajo toda su explosión de rabia había un sentimiento mucho más claro, era evidente que estaba desesperado. Y Harry, viendo la magia desbocada que rodeaba a Draco, comenzaba también a estarlo. Haría lo que fuese para quedarse.

— ¡Sé lo de los Profanadores! ¡Sé que usted es uno de ellos! ¡Y también sé lo de mi cicatriz! Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a Draco, lo haré. Sólo quiero saber qué está pasando.

El asombro de Lucius ante su revelación no duró mucho tiempo. Era probable que el miedo por su hijo fuese mucho más grande que descubrir que Harry Potter conocía su secreto. Se acercó hacia él de nuevo, seguido de cerca por Blaise que le apuntaba discretamente con su varita, dispuesto a impedir un nuevo enfrentamiento.

— ¿Qué está pasando? Yo te diré lo que está pasando. Mi hijo ha hecho el conjuro, ¿también lo conoces?

— No sé de qué me habla.

— Todo Profanador puede hacerlo, reclamar a un profanado para su Casa. Pero si se equivoca… ¿sabes qué pasa si se equivoca, Potter? Lo paga con su vida.

— Draco no es un Profanador.

— No lo era hasta hoy. Después de tus lloros por tener una estúpida cicatriz en la mano ha decidido sucederme y arriesgar su vida por tu honor. Por tu ¡PATÉTICO Y ESTÚPIDO HONOR! Si lo hubiese sabido… Si hubiese sabido que le habías quitado el juicio, jamás le hubiera legado el bastón.

El dolor se abrió paso en la rabia de Lucius como un cuchillo en la mantequilla. Aún así, se las arregló para dedicarle una mirada llena de asco y después se giró hacia la magia, caminando hasta donde ésta misma se lo permitió. Harry sintió cómo un peso insoportable hundía sus propios hombros y le aplastaba el corazón. Como si la magia hubiese percibido que si añadía una piedra más sobre él acabaría rompiéndose, dio un giro brusco alrededor de Draco y un grito desgarrado inundó el claro. Lucius cerró los ojos, derrotado.

De repente, Blaise se acercó a Lucius y le agarró por los hombros. Blaise que no sabía nada, que no entendía nada, pero que precisamente por eso aún era capaz de reaccionar ante ello.

— Lucius, dime qué puedo hacer. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

Los ojos grises le enfocaron, reflejando unas intensas ganas de sobreponerse a los gritos y pensar.

— Está solo ahí dentro. No hay Profanador. El imbécil de Dumbledore no legó…

— Dime qué necesita Draco, Lucius. Lo que sea. ¡Dímelo!

— Necesita… el Arma de Destino de Gryffindor.

Blaise miró entonces a Harry, que había escuchado toda la conversación conteniendo la respiración.

— ¿Sabes lo que es?

— Sí, y voy a traerla.

Ante el asentimiento de Blaise, Harry dio un último vistazo a la silueta de Draco, pensó en su destino y se desapareció.

 

* * *

 

 

Dolía.

La magia parecía tener mil terminaciones nerviosas y afiladas que se clavaban en su cuerpo a la vez y se retorcían bajo su piel como garras. Era su señal y su advertencia de que no podía seguir pensándoselo, pero ya no necesitaba más tiempo. Gracias a una imagen que le había venido a la mente en el momento más inesperado, Draco supo que había decidido.

Había una cosa, sólo una cosa que difícilmente podría ocurrir si el destino real se cumplía, y era la más importante de todas. Draco estaba seguro de que Harry tenía tres razones tan poderosas como la suya que le llevarían a elegir lo mismo. Cuatro razones en total que eran la vida misma. Draco cerró los ojos concentrándose en aquella imagen de nuevo y sintió que estaba dispuesto a morir por ella.

Enseguida sintió el calor en sus brazos. El suave aroma tan característico inundando sus sentidos mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Aquellos dedos de juguete rodeando a su propio dedo. Los sonidos incomprensibles y guturales que con los años se convertirían en réplicas afiladas, te odios y te quieros. El pelo rubísimo, los ojos grises, la sonrisa desdentada que borraba cualquier tristeza.

Si había alguien por quien Draco daría la vida gustoso ése era Scorpius.

Por eso sabía que por mucho que quisiera a Harry para sí, no iba a privarle de lo que seguramente él más quería en el mundo. A James, Albus y Lily.

_¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?_

Repitió la magia, en un tono sintomático de que sería la ultima vez que lo preguntaría.

Draco levantó la mirada, la clavó en un punto infinito de aquella nada desgarradora y pronunció su decisión sin ningún asomo de duda.

— Gryffindor.

 

 

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

En cuanto Harry salió de los terrenos de Malfoy Manor, se apareció en Grimmauld Place. Desde allí tenía conexión directa por red flú con su despacho, lo que le proporcionaba la forma más rápida de entrar al Ministerio. Los aurores que hacían guardia en la oficina le vieron pasar segundos después como un rayo entre las mesas, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Lo único que les retuvo en sus puestos fue la falta de una orden que les permitiese abandonarlos. Harry les dejó atrás y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar al Departamento de Misterios. En cuanto puso los pies en la Sala Circular, tres hombres salieron a su encuentro; uno era un inefable que no conocía en persona pero que se le hacía ligeramente familiar de sus años en Hogwarts, los otros eran dos de sus aurores. Aquel chico de expediente prometedor, Williamson, y el correoso y veterano Carside. Fue este último quien con un accio se hizo con la varita de Harry, aún guardada en su bolsillo.

— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Y ¿qué crees que estás haciendo, Carside? — dijo Harry.

El inefable dio un paso adelante, envalentonado ante un Jefe de Aurores desarmado y sabedor del contenido del papel que llevaba en la mano.

— El propio Ministro nos ha asignado protección, Potter. Se han producido robos en nuestro departamento y algunos objetos aún no se han sido restituido. Estoy seguro de que estás al tanto de ello.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras sentía cómo una rabia incontrolable crecía en su interior, espoleada aún más por la prisa y la preocupación.

— No voy a perder un solo segundo más. He venido a buscar la espada de Gryffindor y me la voy a llevar. No pienso pedir permiso.

— Lamentablemente no podría complacerte aunque lo pidieses con educación. La Sala de la Muerte es lugar de acceso restringido desde hoy mismo.

Harry no necesitaba leer la orden que el inefable le ponía delante de las narices para saber que Kingsley había hecho ciertas concesiones al Departamento de Misterios, buscando que no armasen mucho revuelo por el tema de su robo. El problema era que esas concesiones parecían haber llegado muy lejos.

— Carside, Williamson, aún soy vuestro jefe. Debéis acatar mis órdenes. Devolvedme la varita.

Williamson tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzado y apartar la mirada hacia el suelo, pero a Carside estaba claro que no le iban a afectar sus palabras. Si había alguien que podía revocar el mando del Jefe de Aurores ése era el Ministro y Carside era el tipo de auror que sabía muy bien dónde residían sus lealtades.

— Se nos han dado órdenes más altas, señor. Sabe que no puedo desobedecerlas.

El inefable se mostró abiertamente satisfecho ante el buen hacer de los aurores. Más crecido todavía, si es que eso era posible.

— Ahí dentro no hay nada tuyo, Potter. Vete a casa.

Nada suyo. Sin pretenderlo, aquellas palabras le habían dado la clave para entrar en la sala. Nada suyo, había dicho el inefable. Por una vez aquellos sabelotodo misteriosos no hacían más que equivocarse.

Harry dio media vuelta para marcharse y Carside le comunicó que encontraría su varita sobre la mesa de su despacho. Suficientemente lejos del alcance de un accio, claro. Pero lo que Harry necesitaba en ese momento era otra cosa. Una chimenea. Cuanto antes.

 

* * *

 

 

El rostro de Hermione surgió entre las llamas verdes con la expresión distraída de quien acaba de salir de una buena lectura. Llevaba puestas las gafas que se había ganado por forzar tanto la vista y el pelo recogido, enroscado alrededor de uno de los lápices que siempre se empeñaba en usar en lugar de tinta y pluma. Harry evitó los saludos y fue directo al grano; no quería ni pensar en qué le estaría haciendo a Draco esa magia incontrolable.

— Herm, necesito tu ayuda. ¿Dónde guarda el Ministerio el testamento de Dumbledore?

— ¿Para qué quieres el testamento?

— Para recuperar la espada de Gryffindor.

— ¿La espada? ¿Por qué?

— ¡No tengo tiempo, Herm! Draco puede morir, ¡la necesito ahora mismo!

Harry fue consciente de que había sonado agresivo y desesperado, pero en realidad no tenía tiempo para explicaciones. La reacción de Hermione fue la esperada, se sacó las gafas y se levantó para tomar un puñado de polvos flú.

— Apártate, Harry.

A los veinte segundos, salía de la chimenea seguida de cerca por Ron, algo que no dejó de sorprender a Harry.

— No pensabas que iba a quedarme, ¿verdad? — le dijo su amigo.

En realidad, Harry se alegraba de que, como siempre, estuviesen a su lado los dos. Por fortuna, Hermione pareció entender que no era momento de hacer preguntas y caminó decidida por los pasillos del Ministerio rumbo a sólo ella sabía dónde.

— Creamos la sala de Legados y Herencias hace tres años. Te envié un dossier con la documentación porque estabas en una misión el día que se votó la iniciativa en el Wizengamot. Ya veo que no lo llegaste a leer.

— Me temo que no — Harry recordaba vagamente la noticia en El Profeta. Cómo se habían disparado los problemas en relación a las herencias de los magos hijos de muggles debido a las contradicciones entre las leyes y normas de ambos mundos, y cómo el Ministerio había hecho un intento de regular por escrito todos los procedimientos. Aunque tenía que reconocer que la creación de la sala le sonaba mucho menos — ¿Y el testamento está allí?

— Todos están allí, Harry.

— ¿Tardaremos mucho tiempo en encontrarlo?

— Quizá más del que tú tienes.

— No tengo mucho.

— ¿Por qué no vas al Departamento de Misterios y te la llevas como hiciste con el recuerdo? — intervino Ron.

— No puedo. El Ministro ha puesto aurores custodiando la Sala de la Muerte y no me permiten el paso. Me temo que la fuerza no va a valerme de nada esta vez.

— ¿Quién dice que no? ¿Puedes derribarlos?

— ¡Ron! — Hermione detuvo sus pasos, después de darle un codazo a su marido. Pero ya era tarde, Harry observaba a Ron con una mirada llena de adrenalina.

— Puedo. Son dos y si derribo al más fuerte, el otro no me enfrentará. El inefable no creo que dé problemas.

— Entonces ve y hazlo. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto — afirmó Ron.

— ¿Estás loco? Tenemos el testamento, sólo debemos buscarlo y Harry podrá coger la espada sin ganarse el despido o algo peor. No tiene por qué saltarse el protocolo.

— ¡No tiene tiempo, Herm! Si tú estuvieses a punto de morir me importaría una mierda el protocolo. Ve y coge lo que tengas que coger, Harry. Nosotros llevaremos el testamento y lo arreglaremos.

Harry admiraba la racionalidad de Hermione, pero en momentos como aquél agradecía que Ron fuese todo corazón y que muchas veces guiase sus decisiones por el bombeo de su sangre. Aún así, no se iría sin la aprobación de su amiga. Si iba a implicarlos a ambos, debía ser con su expreso consentimiento.

— ¿Estáis seguros?

— No te preocupes, Herm sigue siendo tan buena con el obliviate como siempre. ¿Verdad, cariño?

Ron buscó con su mirada el necesario consenso y Hermione no tuvo más remedio que ceder ante la fuerza del ímpetu de los dos.

— Está bien, no pierdas más tiempo. Nosotros nos encargaremos.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucius no conseguía apartar la mirada de aquella niebla negra. Apenas podía ver ya a Draco entre los remolinos y las descargas, aunque desde hacía unos minutos su dolor había remitido. Blaise había tenido que sentarle junto a un árbol, después de que decidiese llevarse parte del castigo de su hijo. Era un hechizo muy antiguo de uso común en las familias de sangre pura que servía para preservar al heredero, sobre todo si éste era hijo único. Uno de los progenitores creaba un vinculo por el cual podía sufrir el dolor del pequeño en su lugar. De esa forma, cualquier enfermedad, golpe o ataque mágico pasaría directamente a su persona, salvando al niño. Blaise no recordaba haber sentido dolor antes de los entrenamientos y los partidos de Quidditch en Hogwarts. Sabía que la mayoría de familias rompía el hechizo en el momento de entrar al colegio, pero al parecer Lucius lo había mantenido. Sorprendido de nuevo por el estrecho vínculo familiar de los Malfoy, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Lucius para que pudiese enjugarse el sudor de la cara.

— ¿Ha parado? — preguntó.

— No lo sé. Esa magia es… Nunca había visto nada igual.

Sin duda, era la peor situación por la que Lucius había pasado en su vida, lo que ya era decir mucho. La diferencia con todas las anteriores estaba clara, esta vez no había nada que pudiese hacer para solucionarla. Incluso durante su temporada en Azkabán había podido decidir entre plantar cara a los dementores o dejarse llevar por aquella desesperación. Pero allí, en los propios dominios de su casa, bajo el yugo de una magia a la que había servido durante décadas, Lucius no podía hacer nada. Y para mayor sufrimiento, la vida de su hijo dependía directamente de Harry Potter y de sus facultades para hacerse con el Arma de Destino de Gryffindor. ¿Quién demonios sabía dónde habría dejado el viejo aquella espada? Por su propio bien, esperaba que Harry lo supiese y cumpliese su palabra.

— No parece que empeore.

Lucius se giró para mirar a Blaise, que seguía a su lado viéndose muy angustiado. Siempre le había gustado ese niño, ahora ya todo un adulto, que le había prometido a su hijo una amistad imperecedera y había cumplido su promesa. Lucius sabía que la línea de la amistad se había dilatado en más de una ocasión entre ellos, pero eso sólo les había hecho más fuertes, más unidos. Aún en ese momento, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía, Blaise sólo podía sentir preocupación y miedo por Draco. Le quería de forma incondicional, siempre le había querido, y ése había sido el motivo que había llevado a Lucius a profanar su destino.

— No sé qué decirte, Blaise.

— Dime por qué está pasando esto.

Y Lucius, que no tenía ya nada que perder, se lo dijo. La historia de los profanadores volvió a desvelarse porque Lucius no conocía mayor castigo que pudiera sobrevenirle que perder a su único hijo. Porque ya le había dado suficientes cosas a esa magia ancestral y porque si seguía allí sentado observándolo todo sin poder hacer nada iba a volverse loco.

 

* * *

 

 

El hechizo aturdidor llegó antes de que los aurores pudiesen percibir la nueva presencia en la sala. Carside cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y Williamson apuntó a la oscuridad con una varita más que temblorosa. Cuando vislumbró a su atacante, no logró tranquilizarse. Harry consiguió llegar a su lado sin que el chico hiciese el más mínimo amago de atacarle. Probablemente había crecido escuchando las proezas del gran Harry Potter, soñando con prestar servicio en su unidad cuando tuviese la edad suficiente, y todavía no estaba preparado para bajar del pedestal tan rápido a su héroe.

— Williamson…

— Yo… no sé qué está pasando. Sólo cumplo órdenes, pero… aún creo en usted.

El mismo inefable de antes salió en ese momento por una de las puertas laterales y antes de que Harry tuviese tiempo a aturdirle, fue Williamson quien lo hizo.

— Adelante, coja esa espada, señor.

Harry asintió, conmovido por la fe que le demostraba aquel auror. Siempre había sido contrario a la fama y al exagerado papel que en ocasiones le daba la sociedad mágica, pero las muestras de confianza y agradecimiento que venían en pequeñas dosis como aquélla siempre le removían por dentro.

— Tengo que hacerlo — le advirtió.

— Lo sé, hágalo.

El desmaius fue aplicado con suavidad y Harry sostuvo el cuerpo de Williamson de camino al suelo, evitándole el golpe. Sin perder más tiempo, pensó en la Sala de la Muerte. Aún no habían dejado de girar las puertas por completo cuando ya estaba cruzando la correcta.

 

* * *

 

 

Blaise miró la palma de su mano con extrañeza, intentando encajar todas las piezas de aquel misterioso puzzle. Lucius le había dicho que su destino real habría sido el mismo sin su intervención, pero una parte de su orgullo se sentía ofendida porque el padre de Draco lo hubiese dudado en su momento.

— No hay nada ahí, Slytherin era tu verdadera casa — dijo Lucius.

— Por supuesto que sí.

En esas cuatro palabras estaba implícito el reproche y Lucius supo captarlo.

— Sólo pretendía asegurarme de que Draco tendría a los suyos en Hogwarts.

— Draco me hubiese tenido fuese cual fuese mi casa.

— Pero es muy posible que tú no le hubieses tenido a él.

Aquello era cierto, Draco se había relacionado en Hogwarts sólo con alumnos de Slytherin. Puede que hubiese llegado a hablar con algún Ravenclaw, pero los Hufflepuff no existían para él y odiaba por norma a todos los Gryffindor. Era muy probable que la amistad que les había unido antes del colegio hubiese acabado aplastada por cientos de prejuicios.

— Entonces no me arrepiento. Hiciste lo correcto.

Lucius no había esperado menos de un Slytherin como Blaise. Justo en ese momento un tirón en el pecho le anunció la ruptura de un vinculo que le había acompañado casi cuarenta años. Se llevó la mano al lugar donde sólo había quedado vacío.

— ¿Qué sucede, Lucius?

— Ya no puedo llegar a Draco.

Aquella voz sí pudo llegar hasta él, invadiéndole como si una sustancia fría y densa se filtrase por sus oídos.

_El Profanador es mío._

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Harry llegó al bosque de Malfoy Manor, la magia ya se había descontrolado por completo. Sentado contra un árbol estaba Lucius, visiblemente debilitado, pero tanto él como Blaise, arrodillado a su lado, parecieron revivir un poco al ver en su mano la espada de Gryffindor. Sin perder ni un segundo más, Harry elevó su filo contra el mismo límite que la magia imponía, esperando una respuesta dentro de aquel caos desatado.

No tardó en llegar. Los hilos de niebla negra comenzaron a extenderse hacia la espada, intentando hacerse con ella. Harry la agarró también con su otra mano, resistiéndose a dejarla ir sin tener la oportunidad de acompañarla.

— La espada me pertenece. ¡Soy su dueño! Si la llevas a ella, me llevas a mí también.

Como si la magia entendiese sus palabras, la fuerza con la que tiraba de la espada remitió un poco, antes de comenzar también a envolver sus manos, sus muñecas y deslizarse despacio por sus brazos.

— ¡Vamos! No voy a entregártela. ¡Llévame contigo!

En una espiral vertiginosa, Harry alcanzó el centro del torbellino. Le costó unos segundos mantener el equilibrio de sus pies en el suelo, pero cuando pudo estabilizarse y abrir los ojos, lo que vio le dejó anonadado. Un nuevo espacio se abría ante él, un vacío oscuro y profundo se extendía sobre su cabeza y conformaba también el suelo. Harry sentía que pisaba tierra pero si hacía caso a lo que veía, estaba suspendido en una nada conformada por magia y niebla negra. De la misma forma que Draco.

Apenas les separaban unos veinte metros, pero Harry fue incapaz de dar un paso hacia él, anclado en su sitio como si le retuviesen cuerdas invisibles. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados, totalmente ajeno a la imagen de poder e intimidación que él mismo ofrecía. La magia que le custodiaba era verdosa y se retorcía como serpientes alrededor de su cuerpo. El bastón giraba frente a él, a la altura de su pecho y completaba la estampa de un enemigo al que muy pocos valientes querrían enfrentarse. Quiso llamarle, decirle que estaba allí, pero su voz se perdía en la nada antes incluso de materializarse. Eso, hasta que tuvo que responder a otra muy distinta.

_Has traído el Arma de Destino de Gryffindor. ¿Eres tú su Profanador?_

Harry no fue consciente de pronunciar ni una palabra, pero su voz emergió en el aire haciendo real la respuesta que pensaba.

— No lo soy. He venido a buscar a Draco Malfoy. Si deseas la espada a cambio, es tuya.

_El Profanador de Slytherin ha errado. Sólo el Profanador de Gryffindor decidirá su castigo, y si el Profanador no existe pagará con su vida._

Su vida. Harry trató de mantener la calma, aún frente a semejante amenaza.

— El Profanador de Gryffindor ha muerto.

_¿Por qué posees su Arma?_

— Él me la legó.

La magia pareció detenerse un instante, sopesando su respuesta. Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco se removía ligeramente, como si quisiese abrir los ojos.

_¿Estarías dispuesto a tomar su lugar?_

— ¿Decidiría yo el castigo de Draco?

_Sí._

— Entonces sí, estoy dispuesto.

Justo entonces Draco abrió los ojos. Harry vio tal cúmulo de emociones mezcladas en ellos que se sintió abrumado. Su mirada le hacía parecer otra persona y a la vez él mismo, pero lo que estaba claro sobre todas las cosas era que no quería que tomase el lugar de Dumbledore. Pero ya era tarde.

_Así sea, entonces._

La espada de Gryffindor se colocó frente a él y empezó a girar. La neblina negra que le rodeaba se volvió roja y unas llamaradas doradas dibujaron garras de león que se deslizaron sin tocar sobre su cuerpo. Harry sintió el poder ancestral, puro y salvaje, fundiéndose con su propia magia, acompañado de una clara predisposición a abatir al enemigo que tenía delante. El espíritu de lucha y odio de Godric y Salazar lo inundaba todo, y Harry hizo su mejor esfuerzo por recordar que aquél era Draco y todo lo que sentía.

Draco ya llevaba un tiempo luchando contra eso. El poder de Salazar le había llegado de un solo golpe, haciéndole sentir todo lo que había pretendido ser en su adolescencia. El heredero de Slytherin, la superioridad de su sangre, un control de la magia sin límites y un desprecio intenso hacia lo diferente. Ver aparecer a Harry había sido un impacto aún más grande. Verlo convertido en su enemigo natural, por primera vez de forma real, era demasiado castigo hasta para sí mismo. Pero tuvo poco tiempo a pensarlo, en un nuevo estallido de energía la voz invadió sus sentidos.

_Profanador de Slytherin, ¿cuál es el destino de Harry Potter?_

Draco clavó su mirada en la de Harry y no dudó la respuesta.

— Gryffindor.

 _Maldito cabezota,_ pensó Harry, que apretó los puños y la mandíbula ante la tozuda decisión de Draco de arriesgar su vida. Pero no iba a permitirlo, no por una cuestión de casas de Hogwarts. No porque un viejo manipulador decidiese en el pasado que su destino fuera ése.

_Profanador de Gryffindor, ¿cuál es su propio destino?_

— Slytherin.

Draco se removió como una fiera enjaulada, sus ojos fríos como el filo de una espada. Probablemente ni se había planteado la posibilidad, pero esa vez sí pudo pronunciar en alto lo que pensaba.

— ¡Maldita sea, Harry! ¡Estás loco!

— No, es la verdad.

— ¡Puede cambiar todo! ¿Has pensado en eso? No sólo tu vida, ¡todo!

— Me da igual. No quiero perderte, Draco. No puedo perderte.

Draco ya había escuchado aquellas palabras en un baño de Hogwarts, en una realidad que nunca había pasado. Le golpearon con la misma intensidad que un hechizo aturdidor por la espalda. Y, de repente, Slytherin opinó que era justo que Potter sintiese lo mismo.

— ¿Has pensado en tus hijos?

Por supuesto que no lo había hecho. La mejilla de Harry acusó el golpe mucho más que su espalda. Draco sabía que no era descuido o despreocupación porque Harry amaba a sus hijos por encima de cualquier cosa. Simplemente desconocía cómo funcionaba aquel conjuro y hasta qué punto podía cambiarlo todo una estúpida palabra. Simplemente se había centrado en salvarle la vida, pensando que todos lo que estuviesen fuera de ese torbellino estaban a salvo. Pero no lo estaban. Draco leyó en su expresión mortificada que nunca habría dicho Slytherin de haberlo sabido.

_Las Armas decidirán entonces. Comienza el juicio del destino._

La magia ancestral que antes había pulsado junto a la de Harry y Draco se convirtió en un torrente que invadió todos sus sentidos. Como dos marionetas dirigidas por algo mucho más poderoso, atados todavía a esa nada que conformaba su espacio, sólo pudieron observar la increíble transformación de sus armas.

El bastón de Slytherin comenzó a ondular y a recubrirse de escamas. Su cabeza plateada cobró vida, primero en el brillo verde de sus ojos y después en aquellas fauces que envolvieron el siseo de la lengua bífida. Una serpiente tan grande y aterradora como Nagini se enroscó a los pies de Draco, sin dejar de mirar a su objetivo.

La espada de Gryffindor comenzó también a transformarse. De su empuñadura surgió la cabeza felina, con ojos como rubíes, y cuatro poderosas patas surgieron de su filo, que ya era por entonces el lomo poderoso de un león. Su rugido reverberó en la oscuridad mientras tomaba su lugar delante de Harry.

Ambos animales se miraron, retándose a moverse primero. El león lo hizo, la serpiente fue a su encuentro. Y el juicio comenzó.

La serpiente era rápida. Intentaba cercar a su enemigo en un espacio pequeño que le privase de movimiento, pero los constantes ataques del león que debía esquivar le impedían cerrar el círculo. Un remolino de magias verde y roja afrontaba también en una clara lucha por imponer un color. Era épico y fascinante a un nivel inconmensurable si la vida de uno no dependiese de ello. Pero dependía.

Cuando Harry sintió el estrangulamiento en su muslo izquierdo, comenzó a entender cómo funcionaría aquel juicio. Lo comprendió del todo cuando el león dio un zarpazo a la serpiente a medio cuerpo y Draco se dobló sobre sí mismo con la túnica desgarrada en el abdomen que empezaba a mancharse de sangre. Ellos iban a recibir cada una de aquellas mortíferas heridas.

Le costaba respirar, la serpiente usaba la táctica de la estrangulación con el león, que se defendía a zarpazos y dentelladas no siempre certeros. Aún así, Draco tenía dos heridas más que sangraban con profusión en el brazo derecho y su mano izquierda. Harry ya no sentía su pierna izquierda, completamente aplastada por la fuerza de la serpiente. Sin embargo fue un desgarrado grito de Draco el que le dejó sin respiración.

La garra del león había impactado en la cabeza de la serpiente, abriendo en la mejilla de Draco cuatro profundos cortes que le habían dejado medio inconsciente. El primer impulso de Harry fue correr hacia él, pero seguía sin poder moverse. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue gritar y gritar, llamarle para que no se fuera, para que consiguiera mirarle. Gritar porque la serpiente herida no moriría sin matar y la dentellada que clavó en el cuello del león y se repitió en el suyo lo dolió más que veinte crucios juntos.

Draco alzó la mirada, vidriosa y algo desenfocada, Harry bebió de ella, sintiendo la sangre deslizarse por su pecho. Era el final y ambos lo sabían. Morirían esclavos de un odio que había empezado mil años antes. Incapaces de tocarse, ni tan siquiera de entender cómo habían llegado a eso. Hiriéndose sin pretenderlo. A Harry sólo le quedaba una cosa que darle.

— Te… quiero…

Una lágrima se hundió en los profundos cortes de la mejilla de Draco. Harry vio cómo sus labios se movían para contestarle cuando el león clavó sus dientes en el cuello de la serpiente y ésta hizo lo mismo en el pecho del león. El dolor alcanzó un grado insoportable para resistirlo de forma consciente.

La nada verde y roja se tiñó de negro y el mundo desapareció.

 

 

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo antes del Epílogo.
> 
> Muchas gracias a tod@s los que habéis llegado hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado la historia. No seáis tímid@s y contadme qué os ha parecido. Me encantará contestar a vuestros comentarios :D

 

— ¿Papá?

— No molestes que aún no despierta.

— No le hables así. Está nerviosa.

— Como si tú no lo estuvieses, enano.

Aquellos eran sus hijos. Reconocería sus voces en cualquier parte. Deseaba verles, tocarles, llamarles para que supieran que estaba allí con ellos, aunque no consiguiese mover ni el primer músculo de su cuerpo. Podía sentir el suave tacto de una mano en la suya, el peso que se apoyaba en una esquina del colchón a la derecha de sus pies y el cálido ambiente de allá dónde estuviera por ese entonces. Harry hizo su mejor esfuerzo por devolver el delicado agarre sobre sus dedos.

— ¡Se ha movido!

— Lily, no empieces…

Ésa era otra voz conocida.

— ¡Os juro que es verdad!

Antes de que Ginny reprimiese también el entusiasmo de su hija, Harry apretó mentalmente los dientes e intentó parpadear. Se ganó un buen ramillete de punzadas como alfileres en las sienes, pero en esa ocasión sus avances no pasaron desapercibidos a ninguno de los que estaban allá fuera.

— ¡Es cierto, ya despierta!

Al principio, todo fue luz y la pronta conciencia del dolor. Con cada leve movimiento, Harry descubría un nuevo foco de molestia. No era un sufrimiento inaguantable, pero sí el recordatorio evidente de que era un milagro que no estuviese muerto. Aunque, habida cuenta de su última experiencia con inconsciencia y luz brillante de por medio, sería mejor que se cerciorara de eso.

Sin embargo, no fue a Dumbledore a quien encontró al abrir los ojos. Fue la preciosa melena de Lily, la luminosa sonrisa de James y los enormes ojos verdes de Albus. Habría llorado de no ser por las expertas manos que agarraron su mentón y le obligaron a beber un líquido denso y de sabor cercano a lo asqueroso.

— Esto le ayudará a sentir menos dolor, señor Potter. ¿Entiende lo que le digo?

Harry fijó su atención en el sanador y asintió, descubriendo diez partes de su cuello que no conocía y que tampoco sabía que podían llegar a doler.

— ¿Puede hablar?

La garganta le escocía un poco, pero su voz, un poco más rota de lo normal, pareció responderle cuando la buscó.

— Sí.

El sanador se dedicó entonces a pronunciar una serie de hechizos que dibujaron líneas de colores sobre su cuerpo. Harry trató de leer en su expresión el diagnóstico pero era imposible en un semblante tan serio, así que buscó con la mirada a sus hijos que esperaban a que les fuese devuelto su territorio.

— Bien, parece que hemos tenido suerte. Al final no perderá la pierna.

El profundo suspiro de alivio de Ginny le dio a Harry una idea de lo cerca que había estado de perderla. Ése fue el primer momento en que todo lo ocurrido en Malfoy Manor volvió a su memoria. La serpiente se había enroscado en su muslo ejerciendo tanta fuerza que Harry había creído que ni en mil futuros podrían llegar a sanárselo.

— La herida del pecho evoluciona favorablemente. La perforación del pulmón está curada. Se pondrá usted bien, señor Potter. Se lo prometo.

Perforación de un colmillo, sin duda. Había sido la última herida antes de perder el sentido, la profunda dentellada de la serpiente que se había clavado en su pecho, directa al corazón pero, al parecer, no del todo exitosa. De repente, Harry recordó otro mordisco que sí había sido certero. Directo a la yugular, para ser precisos.

— ¿Cómo está Draco?

En aquella permanente expresión de neutralidad del sanador, se filtró una leve tensión mal disimulada.

— No estoy autorizado a dar esa información, lo lamento.

— Pero…

— Volveré en unas horas para supervisar su evolución.

Harry habría insistido si no hubiese llegado el impetuoso abrazo de Lily, los otros más serenos de sus hermanos y aquel sopor que le arrastraba de nuevo hacia donde no quería irse.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, sus hijos ya se habían ido. Ginny estaba sentada en su cama y le sonrió cuando vio que despertaba.

— Hola, otra vez — le dijo.

— Hola — contestó Harry — ¿Y los niños?

— Se han ido a casa con mi madre. Mañana volverán a verte.

— Bien. Oye, ¿cómo lo supieron?

— El Profeta. Fue imposible que se quedasen en el colegio después de que se enteraron. Tuve que pedir un permiso a Minerva para que los dejase venir. Si todo sigue bien, mañana volverán a Hogwarts.

— Gracias, Ginny.

— No me las des. Estábamos todos muy preocupados, Harry.

— Lo siento.

Harry no sabía qué más podría añadir. ¿Qué era lo que ellos sabían? ¿Qué había publicado El Profeta? ¿Se habría descubierto todo? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo estaba Draco? No creía que pudiese preguntarle ninguna de esas cosas a su ex mujer. Para su suerte, los suaves golpes en la puerta dieron paso a las caras de Ron y Hermione.

— ¿Se puede?

— Claro, pasa Hermione — dijo Ginny, y como si entendiese que en esa reunión de tres no cabía nadie más, se levantó y se puso el abrigo — Yo ya me iba, quiero estar con los niños.

— Gracias por todo, Gin — le dijo Harry.

No le llamaba así desde hacía años, pero Harry no imaginaba un momento mejor para ser cariñoso. Estaba seguro de que sobrarían muchos después para volver a su acostumbrada relación tirante e incomoda. Ginny aceptó la tregua hospitalaria y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Cuídate mucho, Harry.

En cuanto la puerta encajó con un suave clic, Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos dispuesto a realizarles un interrogatorio en todo tipo de grados.

— ¿Dónde está Draco?

— Hay constancia de que ingresó al mismo tiempo que tú, pero nadie dice nada. No sabemos en qué habitación está ni si sigue… — comenzó Hermione.

— Vamos, cariño, — interrumpió Ron — seguro que sigue vivo. Ni Lucius podría ocultar un fallecimiento en San Mungo.

— ¿No sabéis si sigue vivo?

— Como te digo, nadie sabe nada.

— Pues tengo que saberlo — Harry agarró las sábanas dispuesto a abandonar la cama, pero Ron y Hermione le detuvieron a tiempo.

— ¿Adónde vas? ¿Estás loco? Aún estás rodeado de hechizos de sanación, no puedes moverte.

— Ron, ¿no lo entiendes? Necesito saber qué ha pasado con Draco.

— Lo entiendo, tío, pero no puedes levantarte.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

— Está bien, iré yo — afirmó Hermione — Intentaré averiguar algo más, pero tú quédate ahí quieto, ¿vale?

— Gracias, Herm.

— De nada, cabezota.

Hermione le dio su bolso a Ron y salió de la habitación. Harry volvió a recostarse en la almohada, agradeciendo la presencia del hechizo sanador que habían convocado en ella para cicatrizar la herida de su cuello.

— Has estado cerca esta vez. ¿Vas a contarnos qué sucedió?

— ¿Cuál es la versión oficial?

— Míralo tú mismo.

Ron sacó un ejemplar de El Profeta del bolso de Hermione, le acercó las gafas a Harry y lo puso delante de su cara.

_"Harry Potter herido de gravedad al intentar romper una maldición mortífaga en Malfoy Manor"_

Harry comenzó a leer la noticia, pero en el texto no había ningún dato relevante que no fuese redundar una y otra vez en la idea del titular, a excepción de la descarada inculpación de Lucius.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Malfoy Manor y mortífagos otra vez? Creí que después de más de veinte años tendrían un nuevo arsenal de mentiras.

— ¿Qué puedo decirte? Las malas costumbres nunca mueren. Herm y yo esperamos tu versión, pero ella dice que San Mungo no es seguro para las confidencias. Cuando te recuperes, nos debes una cena.

— Eso está hecho, Ron. ¿Cómo os fue a vosotros con el testamento?

— Genial. Tres enervates, tres obliviates y un par de confundus. Los inefables tienen tu testamento y nosotros el justificante que te otorga la propiedad de tu herencia.

— Suena bien.

— Suena bien para ti. Herm está enfurruñada desde entonces porque al parecer no he madurado desde Hogwarts.

Harry rió y no pudo evitar un acceso de tos, seguido por unas molestas punzadas en el pecho. Después de beber agua del vaso que le acercó Ron, pudo seguir hablando.

— Dile de mi parte que te levante el castigo. Si no llega a ser por ti, no habría llegado a tiempo. Si es que al final he llegado…

— Vamos, Harry, no tendré la suerte de ver al hurón desparecer del mapa. Tiene más vidas que un gato, lo cual no es que tenga mucho sentido.

— Ojalá tengas razón.

 

* * *

 

 

El agua no resultó ser sólo agua y Harry se perdió dos horas más de día sumido en un sueño reparador. El abrazo de Hermione llegó al mismo tiempo que su primer pestañeo de la tarde. A Harry le pareció una muestra demasiado efusiva para ser la segunda vez que le veía, pero entendió enseguida que había más gente que antes en la habitación y que Hermione necesitaba decirle algo en la mayor intimidad posible. El susurro le hizo cosquillas en la oreja. El mensaje, sentirse mejor que la decena de hechizos curativos que actuaban sobre su cuerpo.

_"Está vivo"_

El resto de la tarde fue un desfile de visitas de gente querida. Molly Weasley se encargó personalmente de que la no tan querida, periodistas, políticos y advenedizos, se quedase fuera. Harry recibió flores, tarjetas y una enorme Orden de Merlín de caramelo enviada por su División de Aurores que cada vez que era tocada repetía "¡A la orden, Jefe Potter!". Teddy llegó con Andrómeda cuando empezaba a anochecer, mucho más serio que de costumbre. Harry no tardó en descubrir que se había llevado un buen susto en Cracovia, donde El Dragón de la Torre había publicado un artículo sobre la posible muerte del Jefe de Aurores de Inglaterra. Después de diez minutos a su lado, Teddy había recuperado la misma sonrisa contagiosa de siempre, pero se encargó de dejarle un aviso antes al marcharse.

— Ni se te ocurra volver a asustarme así, padrino. Aquí soy yo el de las locuras suicidas.

El sanador pasó a revisarle dos o tres veces más, equipado con sus viales de sabores insoportables y su obstinado silencio sobre Draco. No es que Harry no hubiese insistido en conocer cómo se encontraba, lo había hecho en cada oportunidad, pero no había forma de sacarle una sola palabra a aquel hombre. Según lo que le había contado Hermione, no había forma de sacársela a nadie. Ella lo había intentado con sanadores, resto de personal, e incluso con algún periodista ávido por intercambiar noticias, pero no había dado resultado. Todo lo que Harry sabía era que estaba vivo, lo que era sin duda un dato importante, pero existían muchas formas de vivir y un elevado tanto por ciento de ellas jamás las hubiera querido para Draco. La incertidumbre comenzaba a dolerle tanto como el muslo de su pierna izquierda y fue más palpable aún cuando los sanadores aconsejaron dejarle solo para que descansase, justo antes de la cena.

Tenía todavía tantas preguntas… ¿Cómo había llegado al hospital? ¿Qué había pasado con el torbellino de magia? ¿Había algún vencedor o vencido en aquella especie de juicio? Aquella cárcel de sabanas le estaba torturando.

Ver aparecer a Blaise nunca le había alegrado tanto.

Lucía realmente cansado. Las ojeras se dibujaban bajo sus ojos oscuros y su piel, que siempre solía ostentar un color de salud mediterránea, se veía pálida como un pergamino. Ante la única persona que podía tener respuestas, Harry descubrió que no se atrevía a hacer sus preguntas.

— Dime que está bien, Zabini, por favor…

— Consiguieron estabilizarle por fin a media tarde. Los sanadores dicen que se recuperará.

Harry quiso preguntarle si era verdad sólo para acallar su propia desconfianza, pero Blaise tenía toda la apariencia de alguien que, tras ahogarse durante horas en preocupación, por fin había podido salir a respirar a la superficie.

— Merlín, menos mal. Gracias por venir, nadie quería decirme nada y ya no aguantaba más.

— Lo supuse. Lucius ha sellado las bocas de todo el personal de San Mungo y de gran parte de los visitantes. El Profeta ya ha publicado bastante basura y no quería que empezasen a especular sobre la salud o la culpabilidad de su hijo.

— ¿Ya está despierto?

— Viene y va. ¿Luchasteis allí dentro? Lucius está convencido de que sí, pero vuestras heridas parecen hechas por bestias y no por varitas.

— Sería largo de contar.

— Sé lo de los Profanadores del Destino, puedes saltarte todo hasta "entré en el remolino con el Arma de Destino de Gryffindor". ¿Lo acorta eso?

Harry miró instintivamente hacia los posibles rincones ciegos de su habitación. Había un hueco bajo el sillón, dos esquinas oscuras, una lámpara con bastantes recovecos… Incluso las flores y los regalos podían esconder cualquier tipo de artefacto. Blaise suspiró cansado.

— Potter, si esto sale a la luz, nadie se lo creería. Es mucho más fácil la historia del mortífago malo que cae en sus propias maldiciones.

Por mucho que le costase admitirlo, Blaise llevaba razón. Además, Harry estaba seguro de que los inefables harían todo lo posible porque un pedestal del mundo mágico como Albus Dumbledore siguiese tan puro y limpio como hasta el momento. Era muy probable que, aunque llegase a filtrarse, nunca se le diese divulgación a la historia de los Profanadores. Así pues, le contó a Blaise todo lo que había ocurrido dentro del remolino.

— Ahora me explico las heridas de los dos. Había tanta sangre a vuestro alrededor…

— Sé que llegado a un punto perdí la consciencia. ¿Qué sucedió?

— La magia dio un estallido verde y rojo, hizo retumbar la tierra y se esfumó hacia el cielo. Vuestros cuerpos cayeron al suelo y no quedó nada más. Creí que habíais muerto, pero Lucius había llamado al sanador de la familia minutos antes y él consiguió manteneros con vida hasta llegar aquí. Dudo que lo hubieseis logrado sin su ayuda.

Aceptar que le debía la vida a Lucius Malfoy sería algo que Harry tendría que asimilar una vez fuera de San Mungo. Decidió mantenerse al margen de ese tema por el momento.

— ¿Pero por qué nos soltó la magia? ¿Por qué nos perdonó?

— No lo hizo. Piensa en los duelos antiguos, en un bosque recóndito y entre dos Profanadores que no habrían dicho nada a nadie. El que caía herido como vosotros, moría. No habría sanadores esperando el final del juicio.

— Pero entonces hubiésemos muerto los dos. ¿Eso quiere decir que los dos perdimos?

Blaise cogió su mano derecha, observó la palma y sonrió con amargura.

— Aquí ya no hay nada. Eso quiere decir que tú ganaste, Harry, pero no quisiste la victoria.

 

* * *

 

 

Era ya noche cerrada y Harry se resistía al sueño. La poción para dormir estaba en la mesilla, pero no quería tomársela todavía. Las palabras de Blaise seguían resonando en su cabeza y cuanto más las escuchaba, más falsas le parecían. Él no había ganado, su decisión había sido ser Slytherin, el único que había apostado por Gryffindor había sido Draco. Aunque quizá sus armas habían decidido por sí mismas y habían luchado por sus propias casas. Fuera como fuese, en toda aquella historia lo único que importaba de verdad era que siguiesen vivos y libres para decidir sus propios destinos. Por culpa del secretismo de Draco casi habían perdido el futuro.

Tenía que verle. Tenía que asegurarse de que en esas dos horas desde que se había ido Blaise no le había perdido, aunque tuviese que arrastrar todos esos hechizos de sanación consigo. Harry apartó las sábanas, se puso las zapatillas y tras una punzada horrible de dolor en su pierna, decidió transformar su varita en un bastón que le ayudase a caminar los metros que le separaban de la habitación de Draco. En este mismo pasillo, tres puertas a la derecha, le había dicho Blaise, y eso no era caminar tanto.

Sobre todo, cuando tu mejor amigo deja la capa de invisibilidad escondida bajo tu almohada.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco había estado sedado tantas horas durante el día que al quedarse solo por la noche intentó permanecer despierto para analizar un poco todo lo que había sucedido. En un momento de lucidez había visto a Scorpius. Su hijo se esforzaba por mostrarse entero y que el labio inferior no le temblara, pero era evidente que había llorado. Draco había estirado la mano para acariciarle el pelo y él le había abrazado, obviando las advertencias de su abuelo para que no le hiciese daño. Draco estaba seguro de que un abrazo de Scorpius nunca podría haberle dañado. A partir de ese día sería oficialmente el niño más besado y achuchado por su padre de la historia de los Malfoy.

También había visto a su madre. Preciosa, nunca se lo había parecido tanto. A Blaise, su buen amigo Blaise. Y a su padre, que había manejado las visitas y el hospital entero a su antojo. Todavía no tenía claro si Pansy, Theo y Greg habían estado allí o en uno de sus muchos sueños. Y aún podía sentir la impotencia de querer preguntar por Harry a cada minuto que había pasado despierto y no poder hacerlo. La decisiva dentellada del león le había roto las cuerdas vocales y aunque ya estaban soldándose gracias a un complicado hechizo, aún tardaría un par de días en recuperar la voz. Suponía que cuando había dibujado con el dedo un rayo en su frente todos habían captado el mensaje. Lucius había refunfuñado un buen rato contra todos los Potter y Blaise se había marchado para volver después con noticias frescas y francamente buenas.

Aún así, tenía que verle. No podía ser muy difícil. La última ronda de sanadores ya había pasado. Su padre estaba en Malfoy Manor arreglando el despropósito de El Profeta y la habitación de Harry, según había dicho Blaise, sólo estaba tres puertas a la izquierda. Con cuidado de no dañar su convaleciente mano, Draco apartó las sábanas y puso los pies en el suelo.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas?

El susto, por un momento, casi le devolvió la voz. Harry se fue materializando frente a él a medida que se sacaba la capa de invisibilidad y Draco sintió un repentino alivio al ver que seguía entero, aunque tuviese que usar un bastón. La túnica que usaban los pacientes en San Mungo cubría su cuerpo hasta los tobillos, pero a él le parecía que el conjunto seguía estando ahí, sin que le faltase una sola pieza. Draco se tocó un ojo y luego le señaló; el mensaje era escueto pero claro.

_A buscarte._

Harry se acercó hacia él, mucho más rápido de lo que se le suponía a alguien temporalmente cojo, y le estrechó entre sus brazos. El contacto era tan cálido, tan intenso, que Draco esperó un buen ramillete de palabras dulces para acompañarlo, pero no encontró eso.

— Estoy cabreadísimo contigo, no sabes cuánto. Me alegra que no puedas abrir esa boca de profanador que tienes por ahora.

¿Por qué tenía que hablar? Ahora Draco se veía obligado a romper un abrazo que le estaba encantando. Se apartó de Harry y le dedicó una buena expresión de ofensa. Después le volvió a señalar, tocó sus labios, su corazón y luego se señaló a sí mismo.

— No frunzas el ceño, sé que te he dicho que te quiero y lo mantengo. Pero aún no sé si podré perdonarte todo lo que me has ocultado.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Esperaba estar siendo lo suficientemente expresivo. Luego, ante un latigazo de dolor en el abdomen que le avisaba de que en horizontal se estaba mejor, volvió a acostarse en la cama. Harry le ayudó a arroparse y luego se sentó a su lado. Tardó un momento en cogerle la mano.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — preguntó Harry.

Draco dio la vuelta a la mano derecha de Harry y señaló su palma.

— Blaise dice que ya no hay nada, pero yo no veo la diferencia. Y pudimos perderlo todo, Draco, todo.

Podía decirle tantas cosas si tuviese voz. Que un hechizo le había impedido contárselo. Que nunca pensó en arriesgarlo todo hasta que había llegado roto a sus brazos después de ver el recuerdo de Dumbledore. Que un Malfoy siempre cuidaba de los suyos, aún a costa de sí mismo. Que un Malfoy siempre guardaba secretos. Que habría dado su vida por que no perdiesen a sus hijos. Que él también le quería... Pero no había mirada que bastase para transmitir todo eso sin un fracaso seguro, así que apartó la suya perdiéndola en la oscuridad de la ventana.

Harry vio entonces su mejilla. Cuatro líneas plateadas la surcaban desde la oreja hasta la comisura de sus labios. Eran mucho más amables que los desgarros que había antes, pero aún así en aquella piel se sentían equivocadas. Harry las rozó con sus dedos y notó que Draco se estremecía.

— ¿Se curarán?

Draco asintió mientras volvía a mirarle. Sus ojos brillaban mucho más que antes. Su mano sana acarició el muslo izquierdo de Harry.

— También, dicen que volveré a caminar sin problemas. ¿Qué tal tu mano?

El sanador de San Mungo había dicho que dudaba que volviese a recuperar la movilidad total. El sanador de la familia que la movería sin problemas. Draco pensó que era más fácil creer en quien conocía y respondió con una afirmación y una sonrisa.

— Me alegro.

Animado por su tono de voz más amable, Draco aventuró una caricia por su pecho. Las túnicas de San Mungo se veían reales y abrigaban como si lo fuesen, pero una mano, varita o cualquier utensilio de cura las traspasaba sin problemas, como si no existiesen. La mano de Draco hizo contacto con la piel, con la aparatosa venda que rodeaba su torso, y luego acarició la placa de auror, deslizándose hacia arriba por la cadena hasta acariciar la base de su nuca. Desde ahí fue fácil atraer suavemente a Harry para besarle.

Era el primer beso entre ellos que no ejercía de telonero. Era el primero de todos los que ayer no iban a darse. El último de los que ya nunca se darían. Se sentía extrañamente conocido, pero sólo Draco pudo reconocerlo. Era el de un baño en el sexto piso de Hogwarts, más de veinte años atrás en un pasado que nunca había sido.

El beso entre dos profanadores que habían alcanzado su destino.


	16. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí se acaba Los Profanadores del Destino.
> 
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia. Gracias a los que habéis comentado y también a los que habéis leído aunque no hayamos hablado. Un placer teneros aquí.
> 
> Pronto empezaré a publicar la segunda parte. ¿Os apetece saber cómo sigue la historia? ;)

 

_Se ha terminado._

Lo había dicho sin ningún tipo de inflexión o vacilación en la voz, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de tristeza y alivio. Narcissa no había dudado en mostrar alegría ante la noticia, mientras que Lucius había reducido todas sus reacciones a un leve asentimiento y a encerrarse el resto del almuerzo en sí mismo. Mientras daba cuenta del sabroso estofado, Draco había pensado que hubiese renunciado a los dos negocios que acaba de cerrar en Australia por leer la mente de su padre. Pero sólo un segundo más tarde se había dicho que tampoco era cuestión de sacar las cosas de quicio. El acuerdo para abastecer a toda la liga australiana del último modelo de las escobas que exportaba su fábrica era irrenunciable.

Para él no había sido una sorpresa en absoluto. Sabía que tanto Harry como él habían sobrevivido gracias a la pronta intervención del sanador de la familia, pero que en circunstancias normales aquélla era una batalla que ambos habrían perdido. El león había mordido a la serpiente con tal virulencia que era muy probable que le hubiese arrancado la cabeza, y ella no se había quedado atrás, clavándole los colmillos envenenados en el pecho hasta llegar al corazón. Había que ser muy ingenuo o muy optimista para no concluir que las Armas de Destino de Gryffindor y Slytherin habían sido totalmente destruidas.

Neville Longbottom pensaba lo mismo. Se habían encontrado con él en el Caldero Chorreante y le habían contado todo lo sucedido. Los dos. Harry había sido muy claro cuando salieron del hospital: _Ni un secreto más, Draco. Tú y yo vamos a dejarnos de tonterías_.

Dejarse de tonterías significó seis noches frente al fuego hablando y hablando de sí mismos hasta que no les quedó dentro casi nada. De una forma tan sincera y generosa que a veces no encontraba forma en palabras. Pero Draco no las necesitaba cuando Harry recordaba en silencio a Sirius, Remus o a Fred Weasley, ni tampoco Harry cuando a él se le cortaba la voz hablando de Bellatrix o de Vincent. Cuando hicieron el amor esa sexta noche todo había sido completa y absolutamente distinto.

A la mañana siguiente habían visto a Neville. Para él también estaba claro, los Profanadores del Destino ya no existían. Y había añadido un compromiso, se encargaría de que las armas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff siguiesen donde estaban, a buen recaudo y sin nadie que les diera uso.

De eso hacía ya tres semanas. Draco había aplazado su visita a Bretaña alegando que se estaba recuperando hasta que su padre volvió a extender la invitación y le miró de esa forma que no admitía negativas. Habida cuenta de cómo había acallado a la editorial de El Profeta y sus hilarantes ideas para meterle de nuevo en Azkabán, Draco decidió aceptar. Y todo había ido relativamente bien, incluso su madre había tenido la cortesía de preguntarle por Harry, hasta que había salido a colación el tema de los Profanadores. Draco sabía lo importante que había sido ese bastón para Lucius. Todavía no estaba seguro de si algún día podría perdonarle. El _se ha terminado_ había matado toda expectativa de recuperar la conversación. Al menos, una en la que interviniese toda la familia.

— Embajador, su traslador está listo.

Por suerte, ya volvía a casa.

El apartamento le recibió silencioso. No parecía que Harry hubiese vuelto del Ministerio y Draco decidió ir al salón y servirse una copa. Le gustaba aquella convivencia alternativa. No era vivir juntos pero sí lo era, compartiendo dos casas en vez de una. Ni él quería deshacerse de Malfoy Manor ni Harry de aquel piso muggle en el que había pasado las temporadas correspondientes de la custodia con sus hijos. Y tanto la mansión como el piso empezaban a llenarse de uno y del otro, hasta el punto en que ya consideraban ambos espacios como suyos.

Draco empujó la puerta del salón y se dio cuenta de que Harry sí había llegado. Y que estaba volviéndolo a hacer. Otra vez.

La enésima.

El recuerdo flotaba en medio del salón, gracias a un hechizo que Hermione había descubierto y que permitía visualizar las imágenes sin tener que introducir la cabeza en un pensadero. Su desventaja consistía en que no lograba reproducir el sonido, pero había agilizado mucho la clasificación de viales custodios en el Departamento de Misterios. Justo dibujándose encima de la mesa de café, Lily Potter sostenía a su hijo en brazos mientras bajaba las escaleras, James Potter se acercaba a ella y la acompañaba con dulzura al sofá, donde se sentaban mirando al frente. Draco sabía que miraban a Dumbledore, pero Harry había detenido la imagen justo ahí, volviendo de nuevo al momento en que su madre entraba en escena. Era un bucle inagotable en el que Lily y James siempre parecían acabar mirándole a él, a un Harry que estaba perdido en su imagen, arrodillado en la alfombra y sentado sobre sus talones.

Draco se acercó hacia él, se agachó y le abrazó por la espalda. Harry no se sorprendió ni un poco ante el nuevo contacto. Por el contrario, se apoyó contra su cuerpo, dejando escapar un suspiro que parecía llevar años atrapado en su garganta. Draco dejó un lánguido beso en su cuello, justo donde aún se notaban algunas marcas de colmillos.

— Ya estoy aquí — le dijo.

— Hola, he sentido vibrar las protecciones.

— ¿No acababa hoy el ultimátum de los inefables? Creí que ya lo habrías devuelto.

— Técnicamente acaba a las siete.

Decirle que tenía que devolverlo era una obviedad estúpida. Draco no pensaba perder el tiempo en recordárselo y mucho menos en sermones sobre decisiones que sólo deben ser tomadas por uno mismo.

— Es guapísima.

Vale, ésa era otra obviedad, pero era del tipo de obviedad que hacían que Harry sonriese.

— ¿Cómo están los pavos? — preguntó Harry.

— Sanos y espectaculares. Mis padres también, gracias.

Aquél había sido todo un amago de risa. Draco sintió el cuerpo de Harry sacudirse entre sus brazos a la vez que una enorme losa se desprendía de su espalda y caía al mar desde el precipicio. Los señores Potter volvían a sentarse en el sofá mirándoles más allá del tiempo y del espacio.

— ¿Me acompañas a llevarlo al Ministerio?

— Te acompaño.

 

* * *

 

 

Aunque la política "dejarse de tonterías" de Harry había incluido hacer su relación pública, los únicos que se tomaban verles juntos con naturalidad eran sus amigos. Y no es que fuesen provocando. El simple hecho de caminar uno al lado del otro por los pasillos del Ministerio parecía ser del interés de cada departamento. No se tocaban, no se cogían las manos, nada evidenciaba que estaban juntos salvo la portada a toda página que El Profeta les dedicaba casi todos los días. Si ésa era la actualidad más fresca e interesante del mundo mágico, Draco no quería imaginar cómo sería el resto.

Había observado a Harry dejar el recuerdo en manos de Cho Chang sin dudar. Ni siquiera tener que hacerlo ante ella le había afectado. Puede que hubiese aplazado la entrega hasta el límite, pero una vez tomada la decisión, Harry Potter era como el expreso de Hogwarts sin frenos y cuesta abajo.

Por eso cuando una ráfaga de flashes les cegó en el atrio y Harry se detuvo para no chocar contra las cámaras, Draco sintió un impulso muy poco Slytherin y tomando su mano se abrió camino entre los que se hacían llamar periodistas y él sólo podía tildar de cabrones descerebrados.

_Harry, ¿es cierto que los mortífagos siguen en activo?_

_¿Crees que es justo que Lucius Malfoy siga libre?_

_¿Has intercedido por él ante el Ministro?_

_Señor Malfoy, ¿es verdad que el señor Potter y usted viven juntos?_

La chimenea apareció al fin detrás de un reportero engullido por una gabardina y una fotógrafa con cierto parecido a Myrtle la Llorona. Fue Draco quien se detuvo en esa ocasión, mientras Harry le miraba sin saber muy bien qué pretendía. Pero pronto lo supo; Draco no era nadie sin un poco de teatralidad y en sus ojos estaba claro el mensaje. Si la prensa quería una buena portada, él les iba a dar una bien grande y verídica. Primero hizo una tentativa dándole tiempo a negarse, pero ante la luz verde le besó con tantas ganas que Harry sólo pudo rogar por que al día siguiente no se viera a toda página el incipiente bulto en sus pantalones.

 _Que se jodan_ , oyó a Draco murmurar sobre sus labios. Y Harry, que quería que ese joder fuese conjugado en primera persona del plural, les empujó a la chimenea, indicó el destino y por primera vez besó a alguien mientras la red flú le estaba transportando.

No cayeron al suelo al llegar a casa porque estaban demasiado ocupados en comprobar que todo seguía en su sitio bajo la ropa. Cuatro manos ansiosas lo revolvían todo, cuatro y no tres porque Draco había recuperado por completo la movilidad en su mano izquierda. Avanzando a trompicones chocaron con el brazo del sofá y con una maqueta de madera que Albus había dejado a medio construir cerca de la chimenea. Al verla, Draco recordó en un efímero momento de raciocinio que al día siguiente sería la Gran Cita. Otra de las estupendas ideas de Harry sobre eso de una relación honesta, una cena con sus cuatro hijos el primer día de las vacaciones navideñas. Por mucho que Draco había vaticinado un gran cataclismo, Harry había empezado a sacar hacía dos días los adornos navideños, manteniendo la absurda idea de que todo saldría de maravilla.

Tampoco es que fuese a discutírselo cuando le tenía de rodillas a sus pies, sacándole la erección de los pantalones.

La cena padres-hijos también había atravesado los pensamientos de Harry pero, fugaz como una snitch, desapareció al primer contacto de sus rodillas con el suelo. Nunca le había gustado eso de mezclar conceptos. Además, había algo especial en hacerle mamadas a Draco que requería sus cinco sentidos centrados en el momento. Llegó al tercer minuto de lamidas, succiones y leves roces de dientes. Draco Malfoy mandó su legendario autocontrol al infierno. Incluso fue incapaz de mantener el hechizo glamour que se hacia en la mejilla cada mañana.; los restos de los rasguños eran minúsculos pero según él un embajador tenía que estar siempre impoluto. Si le preguntaban a Harry, nunca lo había visto tan guapo como después de un orgasmo, despeinado, enrojecido y sucio. Y a ese estado planeaba llevarle.

Antes de provocar que se corriese, Harry se puso de pie y lamió sus cicatrices con una sensualidad rayana en la adoración. Draco mordió sus labios para no ponerse a ronronear como un gato. Por el contrario, se concentró en quitarle las gafas y buscó el último resquicio de autoridad que le quedaba.

— Habitación, Harry. Ahora.

Haberle pedido una frase más elaborada habría sido todo un alarde de optimismo. Pero Harry captó la idea y les apareció al pie de aquella cama que ya se había acostumbrado a los dos. Sabía que era su turno de perder el control.

Hacerle una mamada a Harry era como descender al fondo del lago de Hogwarts sin branquialgas. Resultaba imposible que cediese el mando. Draco era capaz de poner las manos en la nuca y dejarse hacer sobre el colchón, mirando por una rendija de párpados entrecerrados. Harry no. Harry agarraba el pelo, ondulaba sobre la pared o el colchón y embestía con sus caderas presionando en la garganta. Lo disfrutaba tanto que rara vez miraba, concentrándose en sus otros sentidos. Y era vocal, extremadamente vocal. Palabras sucias y calenturientas. Sus gemidos y jadeos tenían la facultad de vibrarle a Draco justo en la entrepierna, y a veces chupársela a Harry era casi como chupársela a sí mismo.

Generalmente, la cosa acababa siempre igual. Harry decidía que no podía más, le hacía subir y le besaba hasta dejarle sin aliento. Luego hacía toda una declaración de intenciones. _Voy a follarte_ o _quiero que me folles con todo lo que tienes_.

Y entonces, si no había consenso, venían las negociaciones.

En aquella ocasión Harry afirmó que iba a follarle hasta medianoche. Sólo eran las cinco de la tarde, por lo que su sentencia resultaba de lo más prometedora. El problema era que no tenían tanto tiempo y que, aunque no afectaran al producto, Draco no estaba de acuerdo en el orden de los factores.

Agarró los brazos de Harry y le giró hasta quedar sobre su cuerpo.

— No, hoy tú vas abajo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

— Porque vas a enfrentarte sólo a una fiera y yo a tres juntas.

Con Draco entre sus piernas y su erección haciendo cosas espectaculares sobre la suya, a Harry le costaba centrarse en la conversación, hasta que recordó que tenía tres hijos y Draco sólo uno.

— Estoy seguro de que Scorpius me lo pone más difícil que mis tres hijos a ti, Draco.

— Puede ser, pero tú tienes una hija.

— Menudo argumento… Lily es encantadora.

— Sólo hay una mujer a la que entiendo, Potter, y es mi madre.

— Siempre supe que eras un niño mimado.

Harry comenzaba a invertir de nuevo las posiciones, pero Draco sacó fuerzas de alguna misteriosa parte que le hundió de nuevo en el colchón.

— Abajo, antes de que se me ocurra compensar el tres a uno presentándote a tus suegros.

Y ése sí era un buen argumento.

Diez minutos más tarde, Harry habría rogado ante el clan Malfoy al completo por que Draco se dignara a follarle. Cuando sintió el hechizo lubricante perdió la respiración. Consiguió recuperarla cuando Draco se quedó quieto en su interior y jadeó sobre sus labios. Harry bebió de su jadeo, dio un pequeño mordisco en su barbilla y le susurró _adelante_.

Draco solía empezar despacio. Incluso en los polvos más repentinos e incontenibles se tomaba su tiempo para las primeras embestidas. Harry las disfrutaba prácticamente inmóvil, acariciándole el pelo y, si la postura y su miopía lo permitían, observando la intensa gama de matices que se dibujaban en su rostro. Era un espectáculo impredecible, y mucho más intenso desde aquellas largas noches desnudándose el alma. Ese día había brasas de chimenea, cafés en la cama y paseos por Stonehenge. Mar, Quidditch y torres de piedra. Orgullo, deseo y eso para lo que Harry no tenía nombre pero provocaba cenas paternales o arriesgar la vida por una cicatriz invisible.

Cuando Draco empezó a moverse, Harry cerró los ojos y retuvo todas las imágenes por un instante. Uno que duró lo que Draco tardó en rozar su próstata y hacer que todo se volviese luminoso tras sus párpados.

Eso era justo lo que Draco quería. Lo había querido desde que había llegado al salón y había visto a Harry sentado como un niño pequeño ante sus padres. Demostrarle que había alguien capaz de que no volviese a sentirse solo nunca más. El problema con Harry era que no podías dar sin recibir. Cuando giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y pasó la lengua por la marca tenebrosa que había quedado a su alcance, Draco supo lo que le estaba diciendo. _No me importa, no me asusta, la deseo porque es tuya_. Y se sintió inmediatamente retribuido.

Se besaron entre dientes, sus caderas salieron al encuentro de un ritmo que necesitaba ser más rápido, se arañaron el cuero cabelludo. La mano de Draco en la polla de Harry, los dedos de Harry metidos en su culo. Intenso, animal. Hasta que minutos más tarde, con espaldas curvadas y sudor entre los omóplatos, rugieron y sisearon un final que arrasó con todas sus buenas intenciones.

 

* * *

 

 

— Gracias por acompañarme.

Harry llevaba minutos mirándole desde el otro lado de la almohada. No era que Draco no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero prefería disfrutar los últimos ramalazos del orgasmo e ir sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se enfriaba salvo en el lugar donde la pierna de Harry se enredaba con su pierna o la parte de su abdomen donde seguía apoyada esa mano sobre la suya. Sin embargo, entendió que era uno de esos excepcionales momentos en que podía dar él solo.

No lo había dicho muchas veces, podría contarlas con los dedos de una mano, pero tener que usar las dos para contarlas tampoco podía ser tan malo. Y era la frase que necesitaba para aglutinar todo lo que podía contestarle, porque eso lo resumía todo. Así que Draco abrió los ojos, apartó un mechón rebelde de los que le contemplaban y lo dijo en ese tono de las intimidades y las confidencias.

— Te quiero.

Harry sonrió de una forma tan cálida que Draco temió que esa vez también hubiese quid pro quo. Luego le acarició la mejilla de las cicatrices y el borde de sus labios.

— Yo también te quiero, Draco.

Habida cuenta de cómo se le expandió el corazón cuando oyó la respuesta, Draco decidió que el quid pro quo era un mal menor en esos casos.

 

* * *

 

 

Les había costado salir de la cama. Harry había hecho toda una defensa de quedarse allí hasta la cena del día siguiente, pero Draco la había echado abajo alegando que sólo les quedaba esa noche sin adolescentes ocupando los rincones. Además, había reservado mesa en un sitio especial que tuvo que acabar desvelando bajo amenaza de ir a cenar allí solo. Era el pequeño restaurante de Hogsmeade al que había llevado a Harry la primera vez que habían quedado juntos, a solas y después de haberse acostado. De manera milagrosa, cuando descubrió la reserva, Harry decidió levantarse de la cama y meterse en la ducha.

Draco volvió a Malfoy Manor para dar las últimas instrucciones a los elfos ante la vuelta de Scorpius y la llegada de Astoria que venía a pasar unos días con su hijo. Aún tenía una hora antes de encontrarse con Harry en Hogsmeade, así que después de dar las órdenes subió a la habitación para tomar también una ducha y revisar su equipaje.

Excepto la ropa, que ya estaría lavándose, Loopy había dispuesto todo lo que Draco se había traído del viaje a Australia sobre el escritorio. Los documentos, los libros, las identificaciones y el paquete que su madre le había dado para Scorpius, lleno de aquellas galletas francesas de fabricación artesanal que le gustaban tanto. Pero había otro paquete más que no había sido devuelto a su tamaño original por la elfina y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: era privado.

Draco lo tomó en sus manos y reconoció enseguida la magia que sellaba el pequeño objeto. Dejó que la varita se escurriese de la manga a su mano y le aplicó un engorgio que esa vez sí dio resultado. El envoltorio cayó lentamente a medida que el contenido recuperaba su tamaño y Draco no dio crédito a sus ojos. La mano le temblaba cuando la nota que lo acompañaba voló dócil hasta sus manos.

_Slytherin ganó esa noche, pero nadie tiene que saberlo. Si aún estás dispuesto, los votos han sido pronunciados. Sólo tienes que jurarlos._

_Lucius_

Fue un instante. Un ligero y brevísimo instante de conciencia que sembró la duda antes de que la sangre, la familia y siglos de tradición guiasen su mano hasta el bastón que flotaba en el aire. Draco no se arrodilló esa vez pero tampoco tuvo el valor de negarse. De todos modos, no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Aceptar no significaba tener que ejercer, sólo era una muestra de victoria, de poder, de que seguía siendo un digno heredero. De Slytherin y de su padre. Y él siempre había querido eso.

— Lo juro.

Los ojos de la serpiente centellearon en la oscuridad de la joven noche.

 

FIN


End file.
